One in a Million -Traducida al español bajo Licencia-
by Klaineadiction
Summary: Vampiro AU. Kurt Hummel pensó que había conseguido el trabajo de su vida cuando se convirtió en el secretario-asistente de Blaine Anderson, pero Kurt pronto descubre que trabajar para Blaine es sólo el principio de su peor pesadilla porque su jefe es en realidad ... un vampiro... ADVERTENCIA: MPREG...Historia Original de CrissColferIka...TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA
1. Es un Idiota

Hola para que no se sorprendan con nada de lo que va a venir en el futuro explicare tal como lo ha querido la autora. Esta historia no es como las historias de vampiros típicos. No es nada como **True Blood, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, Twilight** , etc por lo que será un poco diferente. One in a Million se basa en MIDNIGHT SECRETARY espero que le den a esta historia una oportunidad. :)

* * *

**Titulo original: One in a Million.**

**Autora Original: CrissColferIka.**

**Idioma Original: Ingles.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS: MPREG, y sangre

GLEE y MIDNIGHT SECRETARY pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**This story belongs to the writer CrissColferIka she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..**

* * *

**Cap 1 "Es un Idiota"**

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel caminaba por el pasillo con un sentimiento de orgullo. Allí estaba él, veintidós años y, finalmente, estaba viviendo el sueño. Él había estado trabajando con AnderBros Entertainment desde que se graduó de la universidad hace unos meses, trabajando para la secretaria del Presidente y CEO de AnderBros Entertainment.

Pero ahora, _ahora_ era su oportunidad.

Trabajo como asistente de Quinn Fabray la secretaria de Cooper Anderson, había sido agradable. Tanto el jefe y la secretaria eran amables con él y de esa misma manera fueron los otros empleados, pero Kurt siempre había sabido que estaba destinado para más. Él no tenía la intención de seguir trabajando en la empresa como asistente de Quinn por el resto de su vida, sabía que podía dar más y lo haría.

AnderBros Entertainment era una compañía de producción conocida y Kurt ya se consideraba afortunado cuando lo contrataron hace tantos meses. Había tanta gente de alto nivel que trabajan allí y cada uno de ellos ya tenía su propio secretario, desde el principio vio que estaba atascado como _asistente_ de una secretaria en ese lugar.

Pero después de meses de trabajo bajo la sombra de alguien, el propio presidente de la compañía finalmente vio su potencial y fue promovido como secretario alias _"asistente personal"._

_"Ya casi llegamos"-_ afirmó la mujer que conducía a Kurt a la oficina de su nuevo jefe-

Kurt no sabía el nombre de la mujer y ésta era la primera vez que la conocía pero sonrió educadamente a ella.

_"Gracias por su ayuda."-_profirió-

_"De nada… Es parte de mi trabajo de todos modos."-_respondió en voz baja, mirándolo y añadió- _"No te pongas nervioso."_

_"Yo no lo estoy"_ -Kurt se rio un poco-

Fue una mentira sin embargo, estaba jodidamente _ansioso_ en estos momentos. Iba a ser el asistente personal de _"alguien"_ y no sólo un típico _"alguien"_ ... era por la persona que estaba a cargo, vicepresidente y director de la empresa…. Su nuevo jefe también era uno de los accionistas de la compañía y el hijo menor del fundador.

En pocas palabras, Kurt estaba _definitivamente_ nervioso.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. _"Eres un mentiroso terrible."_

_"Usted parece conocerlo muy bien."-_comentó Kurt y se sonrojó un poco al ser descubierto.

_"El director es un hombre muy encantador y apuesto."-_dijo la mujer quien parecía realmente avergonzada de proferir eso.

_"Eso he oído."_ -Kurt se encogió de hombros.-

No se había conocido con el director en persona, ni lo había visto en las revistas. No le importaba de todas formas. Estaba allí para trabajar, no para _coquetear_ con su jefe. Si los rumores eran ciertos no le importaba, mas sin embargo, que el joven Anderson fuera tan guapo como su hermano, sería una ventaja para él…. Por lo menos, sería una alegría para sus ojos.

_ "Algunas personas me han dicho que es un playboy arrogante."-_dijo Kurt-

_"Es cierto".-_ Respondió la mujer- _"Quién no lo seria, así como es él, además es rico, no duele tanto que sea así y no me importa porque es tan condenadamente guapo!"_

Kurt optó por dejar la conversación sin comentar nada. Era evidente que todas las chicas que trabajan en el edificio habían caído bajo el hechizo de él joven Anderson. Y por supuesto no podía dejar que Quinn fuera de nuevo su jefe.

A medida que se acercaban a la oficina más lejana en el piso 19, la mujer a su lado estaba sonriendo y su rostro parecía muy optimista. Actuaba como si iba a encontrarse con el hombre de sus sueños. Fue _ella_ quien le dijo que no se pusiera nervioso, pero parecía que las cosas se habían invertido.

La mujer llamó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar el consentimiento de la persona detrás de él_._

_ "Disculpe, Mrs. Anderson. Me gustaría…-"_-dijo la mujer interrumpiéndose-

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, tanto Kurt como la mujer enrojecieron al ver lo que estaba delante de ellos… El Director de AnderBros Entertainment no estaba solo. Había un hombre en su oficina y dicho hombre estaba sentado en el escritorio, mientras que el Director estaba inclinado sobre él, compartiendo un beso apasionadamente….

_"Te dije que cerraras la puerta con seguro, Blaine."-_Dijo el hombre, su voz sonó con fastidio.

_El Director_ – Blaine Anderson-, hizo caso omiso del hombre y sonrió dulcemente a la mujer delante de él. Miró a Kurt por un tiempo antes de volverse hacia ella.

_"¿Qué puedo hacer por Ti, Srta. Cohen-Chang?"-_pregunto-

_"Um ..."-_ La mujer quedó sin habla, parecía que estaba cautivada por el hombre guapo en frente de ella, pero se recuperó rápidamente e hizo un gesto a Kurt.

_"Se trata de Kurt Hummel, el nuevo secretario a cargo de la oficina."_

Blaine arqueó una ceja, realmente sorprendido inspeccionando nuevamente a Kurt._" En serio?"_-dijo-

La mujer asintió con la cabeza._"Mrs. Cooper Anderson lo envió a trabajar para usted."_

Blaine soltó un bufido, caminando hacia las dos personas de pie junto a la puerta.

_"¿Acaso ahora mismo?"-_cuestiono-

Blaine miro a Kurt una vez más, de pies a cabeza, mientras que Kurt se quedó allí sin decir nada. Ni siquiera se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con su nuevo jefe.

_ "Gracias Tina, puede retirarse…._

_Tú también Eli, te llamaré más tarde."_-le dijo al hombre sobre su escritorio-

El hombre dio a Blaine un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir, dejando que Tina sostuviera la puerta para él. Tina sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Kurt y cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejándolos solos. Blaine caminó alrededor de Kurt, lo inspecciono por tercera vez, lo que inquieto a Kurt.

_"Tina tenía razón, mi nuevo jefe está realmente, realmente guapo …. Para ser honesto, está más atractivo que el CEO.-_dijo Kurt para si-

_"Me pregunto por qué Cooper me envió un secretario menos atractivo…. Supongo que esto es la venganza._ " -dijo Blaine dejándose caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio-

La cabeza de Kurt inmediatamente se disparó. _"¿Perdón?"_-exclamo-

_Blaine se inclinó en el asiento cómodo, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt. _

_"Como ves, mi hermano está bastante enfadado conmigo por reemplazar secretario tras secretario muy a menudo…. Eres mi quinto secretario durante los últimos seis meses… _-soltó y añadió-

_Dos de mis ex secretarios pidieron ser enviados a otros directivos y los otros dos para dejar de fumar. …Le dije a Coop que como no juego en su equipo ... No quiero mujeres como mi secretario, por lo que acabas de ver... _

_Cooper tiene que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Tú no puedes ser mi secretario.."_-termino de decir-

_"Si usted no está satisfecho con la manera en que me veo, es porque es demasiado malo para estar en la empresa, pero, yo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo... El CEO no me habría enviado aquí si pensaba que yo no era lo suficientemente capaz de ser su asistente". _-dijo Kurt con firmeza-,

No se sentía intimidado por el hombre, de ninguna manera... No tenía miedo de perder su trabajo por su audacia, porque siempre podía volver atrás y ser ayudante de Quinn nuevamente. Sería una humillación si fuese degradado, pero no le importaba.

Blaine no parecía muy impresionado por las palabras de Kurt.

_"Kurt Hummel, ¿verdad? He oído hablar mucho de ti._"-dijo-

_"He oído hablar mucho de usted también, Sr. Anderson."_

Blaine sonrió maliciosamente, levantándose de su asiento y pasando a estar delante de Kurt. Se quedó mirando fijamente al chico más alto y de inmediato se retiró cuando sus ojos fueron absorbidos por los labios rosas de Kurt.

Inesperadamente, Blaine aplaudió una vez_… _

_"En ese caso, supongo que tengo que soportar tener un secretario de aspecto sencillo, a mi lado, entonces._ "-dijo-

Kurt se sorprendió y añadió- _"¿Eso es todo?"_

La sonrisa traviesa estaba de vuelta.

_"¿Qué más quiere Sr. Hummel?..Podría besarlo sin sentido si quiere, pero probablemente me va a demandar por acoso sexual, sin embargo."_

_¿Quieres besarme?-_pregunto Blaine-

La boca de Kurt estaba abierta_. "¿Es gay?"_-pregunto-

_"Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe a estas alturas"._ -respondió Blaine con diversión.-_"Por lo tanto, Hummel, su primer trabajo como mi secretario es elegir un regalo adecuado para el hombre que dejó mi oficina hace un momento y enviarlo en mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Entendido"._ –Kurt suspiró para sí-

Poco a poco camino hacia la salida. Por supuesto que tendría que limpiar los asuntos personales de Blaine ahora que era su asistente personal. Esto no era difícil en absoluto y muy lejos de sentir que volvería a trabajar para Quinn y ayudarla con el trabajo de Cooper Anderson, respiro aliviado.

_"¿Cómo te fue?"-_ Había una voz detrás de él tan pronto como cerró la puerta.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Tina Cohen-Chang…

_ "Es un idiota."-_dijo-

Los ojos de Tina se abrieron y lo mismo hizo su boca… _"¿Lo es?_ –pregunto-"_Pero es tan encantador y apuesto!"-_añadió-

_"Ahora sé por qué dos de sus ex secretarios comenzaron a fumar…. NO PODIAN SOPORTARLO... "_- Kurt suspiró-"…_Yo ni siquiera sé en cuánto tiempo me pueda poner de acuerdo con él. "_

* * *

Les gusto espero que si...Como lo mencione antes, este fic ha sido exitoso en ingles, lleva hasta el momento 1345 reviews wow es sorprendente lo se y lo mejor es que la autora todavia no lo termina de escribir por el momento lleva 53 caps lo que significa que tengo un camino largo jejejejej...Bien... los caps son cortos pero magnificos, y serán publicados tal cual respetando cada linea y personaje...jamas jamas lo dejare eso si como saben** Worlds Apart** es mi prioridad y hasta que lo termine actualizare **One in a Million** mas Seguido...

Espero dejen su opinión para ver si lo continuo o no...Nos vemos pronto...


	2. Es Increible

Hola de nuevo…Gracias millones de gracias por su apoyo a **Gabriela Cruz, Miichy CrissColfer, AlexaColfer, Yan Spears, Klainefiction, Melisa360, 07DaniDC, Fioreeh-VCC, Ilse Wayland, AmiDela, ValeAsencio, Anallely, Marierux**…..Gracias espero verlas(os) siempre por aca….Tambien a los Favoritos y seguidores Gracias muchas gracias….A leer y dejar su opinión…

* * *

**Titulo original: One in a Million.**

**Autora Original: CrissColferIka.**

**Idioma Original: Ingles.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

Advertencia… Mpreg, y sangre

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

* * *

Capítulo 2: "Es increíble"

* * *

Decir que no estaba contento era un sarcasmo. Kurt Hummel estaba _desgraciado_. Tan solo nueve horas había dedicado a trabajar como secretario de Blaine Anderson y sólo veinticuatro horas después era como tener un hermano molesto.

A pesar de que Kurt no tenía hermanos o hermanas para comparar con Blaine, estaba _seguro que de_ haberlos tenido serían mucho mejor que trabajar con un solo Blaine Anderson. Kurt estaba empezando a añorar su antiguo trabajo como asistente de Quinn y seguramente aunque se perdiera trabajando para Cooper Anderson no le importaría. Aparte de su buen aspecto, los hermanos Anderson no eran nada parecidos.

Cooper era un profesional. Él trataba a sus empleados y sus clientes como la seda, y también era muy responsable. Por eso Kurt lo _idolatraba_. Blaine, por otro lado, era tan hábil como su hermano mayor, pero por la forma en que manejaba las cosas, Kurt quería estrangularlo.

Él no conocía límites entre el trabajo y su vida personal. Justo el día anterior, Kurt tuvo que enviar tres regalos a varios de los _amantes de_ Blaine y al mismo tiempo también tenía que terminar su verdadero trabajo como secretario alias _"Asistente"._

Kurt no aborrecía su trabajo actual, él simplemente no era _un fan_ del Director. Pero ser un secretario aumentaba su salario extraordinariamente y a Kurt le faltaba el dinero extra. Podría usar el dinero extra para pagar sus préstamos estudiantiles y también significaba que su padre ya no tendría que trabajar muy duro.

Con el corazón encogido y nervioso, Kurt salió del ascensor. La oficina del director era la única en la planta 19, porque al parecer, a Blaine no le gustaba _compartir._

Kurt sintió aburrido el ambiente mientras se dirigía a su oficina, comenzó su trabajo del día a la espera de que Blaine llegara. Diez minutos después, Blaine estaba allí y venía acompañado por un hombre, pero Kurt notó que no era el mismo hombre de ayer.

_"Buenos días, Sr. Anderson."-_ saludó Kurt, haciendo gala de su más amable sonrisa hacia la pareja.-

El nuevo hombre asintió con la cabeza a Kurt en señal de saludo, pero Blaine ni se inmuto y mucho menos saludo. Empujó al hombre directamente a su oficina sin siquiera mirar a su secretario.

Kurt resopló con fastidio, boquiabierto ante la puerta cerrada de golpe por Blaine cosa que le disgusto. Podía adivinar lo que estaba pasando allí y optó por ignorarlo, continúo su trabajo en su escritorio. El rostro de Kurt se sonrojó al oír el inconfundible sonido de _gemidos_ procedentes de la oficina de Blaine. Su suposición era realmente precisa.

_"Es increíble!"_- dijo Kurt en vano-

Odiándose a sí mismo por estar _allí_ y presenciar eso de mala gana.

Eran sólo sonidos, pero lo habían _marcado con_ éxito de por vida.

Poco después, la puerta se abrió y el hombre se tambaleó fuera sin compañía. En lugar de estar sonrojado como otras personas lo están después de tener sexo, el hombre parecía pálido. Kurt rápidamente se dirigió hacia el hombre, ayudándolo a pararse sobre sus propios pies.

_"Hola."_ -dijo el hombre sonriendo risueño a Kurt-

_"Hola."-_ respondió Kurt-

No podía evitar la sensación de que algo estaba mal. El hombre parecía como con falta de coordinación, incluso.

_¿Qué ocurrió allí? ¿Lo hicieron hasta que ya no pudieran pararse sobre sus propios pies?-se cuestionó internamente-_

Kurt no se limitó a conducir al hombre al ascensor, sino que lo acompaño al vestíbulo y luego a la entrada, donde al parecer su conductor estaba esperándolo. El hombre no dijo nada cuando se metió en el coche, sólo cayó en el asiento trasero.

Después de ver el coche alejarse y dando a la recepcionista un saludo rápido, Kurt corrió de nuevo al piso 19. Estaba sin aliento y su respiración se aceleró al escuchar a Blaine gritando su nombre.

_"Hummel"_ -La voz de Blaine hizo eco por todo el lugar_-"Hummel"_

Kurt corrió a la oficina de Blaine inmediatamente. Se sintió aliviado y mal al mismo tiempo. Alivio, porque al menos sabía que el hombre estaba en buenas manos y no estaba inconsciente en algún lugar y mal porque su ética como "secretario" era defectuosa. Se sentía responsable de que su jefe lo esperara y para ser sinceros no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

_"¿Dónde estabas?"-_ preguntó Blaine con vehemencia cuanto Kurt entró en su despacho-

_"Uh ... Acompañe a su um ... su amigo abajo."_-dijo-

Blaine entrecerró los ojos, evidentemente, no estaba satisfecho con la elección de Kurt.

_"Estará bien por su cuenta, sabes."_

_"Él no se veía muy bien para mí._ "-dijo Kurt en su defensa-

No dejaría que Blaine le regañara por preocuparse por los demás.

_ "¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?"-_cuestiono-

_"Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales."_ -Respondió Blaine descaradamente, sonriendo- _"A menos que quieras formar parte de ella, puedes ayudarme."_-añadió-

Kurt instintivamente se mordió los labios, y luego mudo su rostro.

La idea de tener relaciones sexuales con su jefe o participar en su plan le pareció particularmente repugnante o quizás solo un poco.

Blaine se puso de pie, se abotonó el traje y se puso sus gafas de sol, cuando se dispuso a salir de la oficina Kurt lo siguió obedientemente.

_ "Voy a reunirme con un cliente potencial, Prepara las cosas que necesito para mi próxima reunión de esta noche, Volveré al mediodía."-_dijo entrando en el ascensor-

_"Entendido, señor."-_ Kurt habló-

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejándolo solo en el piso 19.

Kurt suspiró. Como Blaine se había ido, estaba completamente solo. El lugar era demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en un lugar lleno de vida donde pudiera conocer gente y bromear con sus compañeros, añoraba la oficina del director ejecutivo en el piso 20.

En el piso 20 también estaba el lugar donde se encontraba la sala de reuniones a la que la gente por lo general iban y venían, manteniendo a Kurt entretenido. Aun cuando no había reuniones para toda la semana o así, Quinn aún tenía a su asistente, para acompañarla y ayudarla con el trabajo del director general de AnderBros Entertainment. Quinn estaba _bendecida_ de tener Cooper Anderson como su jefe.

_Blaine Anderson, ni siquiera proporciona un asistente para su secretario._- Kurt se quejó para si mismo-

Eran solo Kurt y Blaine en el piso 19, además a nadie se le permitía permanecer ahí, sin razón aparente o sin ser llamado.

No había nadie para platicar con Kurt o para que le ayudara con el _interminable_ trabajo de Blaine. Se sentía solo. Incluso Tina no quería venir a visitarlo, porque todo el mundo sabía que Blaine Anderson era una persona reservada. Por eso, aunque la mayoría de los empleados estaban locos por él, la vida personal y el trabajo de Blaine permanecían privados para los demás.

Quinn dijo a Kurt que debía sentirse honrado de que él fuera la persona más cercana en la vida de Blaine, pero él realmente no se sentía de esa manera.

A decir verdad, Kurt estaba _molesto_ por eso.

A pesar de todo, Kurt hizo su trabajo de la mejor manera que pudo. Él no estaba trabajando para Blaine, trabajaba para AnderBros Entertainment y se recordó para si que la empresa lo necesitaba para mantener su estado en pie.

Fiel a sus palabras, Blaine estaba de vuelta al mediodía y por desgracia para Kurt, su jefe no estaba solo. Un nuevo hombre se pegaba al lado de Blaine como un imán. El tipo sonreía fresco era muy alto y tenía elegancia, su cabello era rubio.

Ambos se rieron y se besaron y Kurt se encontró gimiendo interiormente cuando la pareja una vez más se encerró en la oficina de Blaine.

Kurt trató de no hacer caso a Blaine y su "amigo" cuando salieron veinte minutos más tarde, pero no funciono porque el rubio casi se derrumbó delante de su espacio de trabajo. Kurt se alarmó al ver la palidez de la piel del hombre... Ofreció a Blaine una mano para ayudarlo con él tipo, pero el director lo quitó de encima solo, teniendo el peso entero del hombre más alto en sus brazos.

_"Lo voy a acompañar a su coche y luego me voy a ir directamente a la reunión, tu no tienes que esperarme…. te puede ir a casa a las cinco."_

Kurt asintió, sin atreverse a hablar cuando los vio marcharse.

Dos veces había presenciado a hombres perder casi el conocimiento y después marcharse con Blaine.

Algo estaba _muy_ mal aquí y Kurt estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

* * *

Los veo en la próxima…Voy ya mismo a trabajar en el que sigue…. Sorpresa Pronto…..


	3. No Muerdo

Hola Klainers… Seguimos adelante con esta historia, Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que le están dando, pido perdón por no poder haber venido el fin de semana anterior, pero ya estamos libres por el momento de algo llamado "universidad"…..Leer cada review me motiva a continuar traduciendo los caps….Ahora a leer y dejar su opinión..

* * *

**Titulo original: One in a Million.**

**Autora Original: CrissColferIka.**

**Idioma Original: Ingles.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

Advertencia… Mpreg, y sangre

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

* * *

Capítulo 3: "No muerdo"

* * *

Kurt Hummel no era un cobarde. A pesar de ser intimidado en la secundaria siempre manifestó sus verdaderos sentimientos a todo el mundo. Sus amigos pensaron que era demasiado atrevido, sus profesores pensaban que era demasiado maduro para su edad, mientras que su papá sólo lo aceptó tal como era. Su coraje y fortaleza no le impidió ser intimidado. De hecho, su valor y determinación fue la razón por la que fue atormentado en ese periodo. Admitió ser gay cuando tenía quince años. Él había salido del closet con orgulloso pero independientemente de vivir en California, homofóbicos habían _por todas partes_.

Y la vida de Kurt Hummel se había convertido en un infierno después de eso.

Las personas en la universidad eran más tolerantes. En verdad que sí, Kurt conoció a su primer novio durante su segundo año en la universidad, pero por desgracia, a finales del último año, su relación se rompió. Fue Kurt quien dejó al chico. El muchacho lo estaba engañando, y a pesar de su explicación, Kurt se negó a dejarse ser intimidado por el amor de nuevo. Tramposos y agresores eran lo mismo para él.

Para Kurt, Blaine Anderson era un tramposo también. El hombre podría ser su jefe y Kurt había _tratadode_ respetarlo hasta donde podía, pero Blaine era sólo otro niño mimado. Kurt realmente se preocupaba por AnderBros Entertainment ya que la empresa había ayudado a su familia mucho, por eso decidió aprender el secreto de Blaine. Blaine probablemente podría salirse con la suya fácilmente, pero Kurt no dejaría que Blaine _arruinara _la empresa.

Kurt estaba más que seguro que Blaine estaba usando drogas y las mantenía ocultas en su oficina para luego compartirlas con sus amigos de mierda. Kurt no sabía mucho acerca de las drogas, pero estaba plenamente consciente de las consecuencias.

Si Blaine se convertía en un adicto a las drogas, su cargo y ocupaciones se reducirían notablemente y podría llevar a la empresa hacia abajo o mejor dicho a la quiebra. Kurt tenía que evitar _que eso_ sucediera. Estaba convencido que tenía que decirle a Cooper sobre algo tan ilegal y peligroso como esto pero necesitaba una prueba primero.

Ya eran las 7 pm y Kurt había estado al acecho buscando pistas dentro de la oficina de Blaine, paso una buena hora dentro, sin embargo todavía no podía encontrar nada sospechoso. Bueno, lo que encontró fueron condones y lubricante, pero esas cosas no le importaban.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil debajo del escritorio de Blaine cuando la puerta de la oficina de Blaine se abrió de repente.

Estaba tan nervioso, cuando se metió lo más que pudo debajo del escritorio. No sabía quiénes habían entrado, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar cuando sus oídos una vez fueron demolidos por sonidos de gemidos y gruñidos.

Por los sonidos que estaban haciendo, Kurt entonces pudo conocer quiénes eran.

_"Blaine ..."_ -El otro hombre gimió el nombre de Blaine en plena pasión y Kurt estaba listo para pegarse un tiro-.

Kurt estaba tan desesperado por salir, pero estaba acorralado. Si se iba ahora, podría ahorrarse una vida de mortificación, pero también podría quedarse atrapado en ese calvario. Blaine tenía ojos de águila, _no_ podía caminar sin ser desapercibido. No obstante, si se quedaba, él podría ver a Blaine usar las drogas en ese momento, luego podría usar eso en contra de Blaine, y así su jefe no podría salirse con la suya.

La cabeza de Kurt le daba vueltas_…. Tenía que decidir_.

_"Joder, Blaine!"_ -Un repentino grito de lujuria hizo a Kurt estremecerse.-

Kurt miró desde debajo del escritorio y lo que vio hizo que su cara se calentara y estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como tomates. La pareja estaba en el calor del momento. Los dos estaban todavía vestidos, sólo los pantalones estaban bajos. Los pantalones de Blaine estaban empujados hacia abajo lo suficiente para liberar su pene mientras que los pantalones del otro hombre estaban alrededor de sus tobillos, las embestidas eran con fuerza.

Kurt se culpó por levantar la vista, porque ahora no podría librarse de la imagen de Blaine semidesnudo en su cabeza. El hombre se retorcía debajo de Blaine y Kurt estaba a punto de esconderse de nuevo bajo la mesa cuando lo vio.

Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado se puso de pie para ver mejor, viendo a Blaine lamer el cuello del hombre y luego morder lentamente su piel no con dientes, si no con…

¿ ... _colmillos_ ?-pensó Kurt escandalizado-

Kurt abrió la boca involuntariamente, en voz muy alta, incluso a sus propios oídos, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Blaine. El director levantó la vista del cuerpo desmayado debajo de él y su mirada penetrante fue directo a la temblorosa figura de Kurt.

El primer instinto de Kurt fue correr, para alejarse del loco, tan pronto como le fuera posible. Blaine tenía que ser un loco _asesino _ pretendiendo ser un vampiro. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta de la oficina. No quería ser la siguiente víctima de Blaine.

Kurt estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, cuando una gran fuerza la cerró de golpe.

_"¿Vas a algún lado pequeño entrometido?"-_dijo Blaine-

Kurt se quedó allí, conmocionado y temblando detrás de la puerta cerrada. Estaba _tan cerca_ de la libertad. A sólo dos pasos más y él era libre.

Blaine estaba de pie detrás de él, presionando su cuerpo caliente cerca de su espalda, y plantando una mano en la puerta de madera para prohibir a Kurt salir.

Kurt podía oír la respiración de Blaine, su cálido aliento en su cuello expuesto.

Kurt cerró los dedos en un puño haciendo que sus nudillos se tiñeran de rojo ganando fuerza para enfrentar al hombre loco llamado Blaine Anderson. Volvió la cara hacia un lado, teniendo una visión del asesino loco.

_"¿Qué ... ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?..¿Tú beberás mi sangre también para que mantenga la boca cerrada?"_-cuestiono el chico pálido con coraje-

Blaine se rio con dulzura y sonrisa brillante, por lo que Kurt se inmutó ante la melodía dulce y escalofriante.

_"Yo no voy a hacerte nada, Hummel."-_exclamo Blaine-

_"Déjame ir entonces."-_refuto el chico-

_"No va a suceder."_-añadió su jefe-

Los ojos de Kurt apretaron sus hendiduras llenas de odio, pero no pudo ocultar el temblor de su voz al hablar.

_ "¿Qué quieres de mí? Si crees que voy a ayudarte a deshacerse del cuerpo muerto, estás muy equivocado."-_dijo firmemente-

_"Cadáver ¿Qué cadáver?"-_Blaine arqueó una ceja.-_"Nadie está muerto o muriendo en esta habitación."_

Kurt dio una mirada de horror sobre el sofá de cuero oscuro donde el hombre no respondía.

_"Blaine miente"_-pensó-

Blaine siguió la mirada de Kurt y se rio en voz alta. _"¿Ah, tu piensas que está muerto? ..Está muy vivo…. Sólo está durmiendo."_

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba seguro si creer en Blaine o no. Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Blaine lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Kurt trató de luchar cuando Blaine puso su mano en el pecho del hombre.

No quería tocar el cuerpo de un hombre muerto, pero dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo al sentir los latidos del corazón del hombre debajo de su palma.

_"Para sobrevivir, sólo necesito un poco de sangre de los humanos. Yo no me rebajo a algo tan vulgar como matar….Aunque necesito sangre para vivir, yo no soy un asesino."_ -Blaine susurró con vehemencia contra la cara de Kurt-

_"Blaine es un vampiro".-ese pensamiento hizo eco en la cabeza del ojiazul-_

Kurt tragó saliva, tambaleándose unos pasos hacia atrás, lejos de Blaine. Esto no era una broma. Blaine no era un hombre enfermo que _pensaba _que era una criatura chupasangre porque en realidad, él realmente _era_ un vampiro.

_"No tengas miedo de mí, Hummel… No muerdo".-_Blaine sonrió encantadoramente_-…"Bueno, yo ... no voy a beber tu sangre… Sólo bebo la sangre de más alta calidad de hombres finos… Tu no estás en mi lista, así que puedes relajarte."_

Kurt se sintió un tanto _degradado_ por la declaración de Blaine, cuando en realidad debería sentirse aliviado de que no sería una fuente de alimento de Blaine.

_ "No necesita más de mí entonces. Buenas noches, Sr. Anderson."_-dijo secamente Kurt-

Blaine agarró bruscamente el brazo de Kurt, impidiéndole moverse.

_"Ahí es donde te equivocas. Ahora que tu sabes que soy un vampiro, voy a necesitar de ti más que nunca ."_-dijo sin titubear-

Kurt se rio sin humor, tirando su brazo de Blaine.

_"¿Por qué diablos iba yo a querer ayudarte? Tú no puedes hacer que me quede ... y no puedes obligarme a callarme la boca también. "-_espeto Kurt en tono desafiante-

Blaine parpadeó una vez, levantando la barbilla descaradamente en señal de desafío.

_"No me importa si quieres decirle al mundo acerca de mí, porque nadie te va a creer y también porque no somos muchos de nosotros, como tu probablemente pienses….Sin embargo, yo voy a hacer que te quedes y haré definitivamente que me ayudes….¿Tu sabes por qué?... Porque puedo hacerlo "._

_"¿De qué estás hablando?"_-cuestiono el chico palido-

_"Tú veras, Hummel... Yo sé todo lo que ha estado pasando en esta sociedad…En parte es por mí , después de todo….También sé que mi empresa ha hecho un préstamo a un tal Burt Hummel. ¿Ese nombre no te suena por casualidad? "-_Blaine sonrió alegremente-… _"Me pregunto qué pasaría si por la fuerza hago que devuelva cada centavo que le preste en tan poco tiempo."_-añadió llevando su pulgar a su barbilla-

Kurt apretó los dientes con rabia. Blaine Anderson era realmente un idiota.

Reflexionó sobre la situación en que estaba metido… No sabía si gritar o llorar. Estaba atrapado. Blaine nunca lo dejaría ir. Blaine tenía la suficiente influencia sobre él mediante el uso de su padre como rehén. Se sobresaltó visiblemente saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando los dedos de Blaine tocaron su mejilla.

Blaine parecía _complacido._

_"¿Cuál es tu decisión?"-_ susurró Blaine al oído de Kurt-

Una mirada asesina cargada de odio fue la única respuesta que Kurt dio a Blaine esa noche.

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo finde con otro cap haré todo lo posible por Actualizar dos veces …pero como sabrán la autora original todavía no lo termina y no quisiera alcanzarla en tan poco tiempo..

Quiero contestar la pregunta que me Hicieron en un review…

¿Qué es Mpreg en el fic ?

Mpreg= Men Pregnant

En el fic significa que así como las mujeres pueden quedar embarazadas los chicos también pueden hacerlo pero eso solo es fantasia ya que en la vida real es imposible.


	4. No seas rápido para juzgarme

Hola Klainers…tengo un hermoso regalo que darles, traigo bajo la manga 5 capítulos jejejejejeje, y quiero publicarlos ya mismo….porque se lo merecen….y noticia de última hora a partir de hoy los especiales de fin de semana se alargan a tres días…¿Les parece genial?...Viernes, Sábado y Domingo ya no serán iguales…jijijijijij

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

Idioma Original: Ingles.

Rated: M

* * *

Advertencia… Mpreg, y sangre

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

* * *

Capítulo 4 "No seas rápido para juzgarme"

* * *

Kurt no saludo a nadie mientras se abría camino a su _encantadora_ oficina. Hizo caso omiso de Tina quien estaba llamándolo, Quinn solo se limitó a darle una mirada cargada de disgusto. Estaba tenso, no podía pensar con claridad y estaba sin duda con ganas de _matar._

Blaine Anderson había logrado mantenerlo despierto toda la noche, pensando en su vida y las opciones que tenía. Ahora que sabía el secreto más privilegiado de Blaine, estaba atado de manos, no podía esperar para escapar del monstruo disfrazado, pero por desgracia, eso le era imposible. Kurt amaba a su padre demasiado como para verlo en manos de ese imbécil.

Así que iba a sacrificarse para salvar a su padre.

La vida siempre había sido injusta con él y esta vez, era peor.

El hijo de puta de Blaine Anderson lo había atrapado en el camino hacia su vida perfecta. Kurt ni siquiera había pensado que existiera semejante idiota. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no podía decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, Blaine podría lastimar a las personas más importantes que él tenía.

Kurt quería ser rebelde, porque siendo el chico bueno no lo estaba ayudando. Si su gran amigo de la secundaria Noah Puckerman estuviera metido en este lio él nunca sería atrapado, porque nadie _se atrevería _ a encararlo..

Pero tristemente Kurt Hummel, solo era un juguete con el que todo el mundo jugaba.

_"Una persona no se ve feliz."_ –dijo Blaine en tono sarcástico-

La voz hizo a Kurt regresar a la realidad, su exasperación incremento más.

_"El hijo de puta ya ha llegado, ¿me estaba esperando?"-_Cuestiono para sí con enfado-.

Kurt airadamente pisoteó su lugar de trabajo, dirigió una mirada fría a Blaine mientras caminaba pasándolo de largo… _"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"-_cuestiono-

Blaine sonrió, colocando un brazo sobre el escritorio de Kurt y se inclinó en dirección al joven pálido... _"Estoy esperando tu respuesta."-_profirió-

_"Para que lo sepas..-_pauso-… _te odio."-_escupió finalmente Kurt-

_"Aprenderás a quererme, Sr. Hummel."_ -dijo Blaine con confianza-

Su seductora sonrisa estúpida estaba todavía unida a sus labios pecaminosos.

_"Realmente lo dudo."_ –dijo Kurt reuniendo los archivos de su mesa, fingiendo que Blaine no estaba allí-

Blaine sonrió, comiéndose con los ojos a su secretario irritado. Nunca nadie le había afrentado antes. Excluyendo a su propia familia, Kurt fue el primero…

_ "Vamos a ir al grano, entonces. ¿Está dentro o fuera?"-_pregunto-

_"Fuera".-_soltó Kurt-

Los brillantes ojos de Blaine se abrieron sorprendidos, sin duda por la respuesta de Kurt. _"Eh. ¿Sabes lo que está en juego"-_dijo-

_"Si fuera por mí, estoy definitivamente fuera." _-interrumpió Kurt, mirando amargamente ante su jefe-.. _"Pero tú no me has dejado otra opción…. Estás usando a mi padre como excusa, por lo que me guste o no, tengo que servir a tu culo."_

_"Muy pronto, encontraras este culo atractivo, Hummel."_ - intervino Blaine sonando deliciosamente -…_"Ah, se me olvidaba ... tus horas de trabajo no serán de nueve de la mañana a cinco de la tarde más…Tendrás que trabajar horas extras conmigo."_

_"¿Qué?"_ -soltó Kurt- _"No puedes hacerme esto! Tengo una vida!"_

_"Bueno, a partir de ahora ya no."_ -Blaine sonrió, encantado de hacer aumentar la furia de Kurt. _"Pero no te preocupes…. Recibirás un extra de mil dólares al mes en tu salario. A cambio, sin embargo, serás mío día y noche."_-añadió soltando lentamente las últimas palabras-

Kurt frunció los labios. _-"Eres la persona más terrible que he conocido. "_-espeto-

_"Y tú eres la persona más interesante que he conocido…. supongo que estamos a mano. "_ -dijo Blaine guiñándole un ojo-

_"¿Cómo puedes pens-"_

_"¿Qué es eso?"_ –Interrumpió Blaine, su mirada parpadeó a una pila de libros que estaban un poco escondidos de todos los archivos y documentos sobre el escritorio de Kurt-

Kurt inmediatamente palideció más de lo normal cuando Blaine cogió un par de libros. Trató de pensar en algunas excusas que podía utilizar, pero él venía con las manos vacías. Blaine le había cogido con las manos en la masa y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que no podría simplemente salirse con la suya. Cómo deseaba haber dejado los libros en casa.

Blaine de repente se echó a reír con gran placer, su cabeza echada hacia atrás - _"¿Has estado leyendo libros sobre vampiros_? _¿Realmente, Hummel? "_

Kurt inmediatamente trató de arrebatarle los libros, pero el Director los mantuvo fuera del alcance de Kurt.

_"Es de tomar precauciones."-_admitió con enfado-

_"¿Qué es lo que esperabas obtener, exactamente?"_ –sus ojos color avellana se entrecerraron- _"¿Tú estás buscando mi debilidad, ¿es eso?,¿Estas tratando de encontrar una manera de escapar?"_

_"Yo-Yo uh ..."-_ Kurt farfulló, perdiendo las palabras-

_"Los puedes tirar a la basura..-_dijo levantando los hombros-…_ Tu no encontrarás algo útil allí, deberías confiar en mí."_

Blaine lanzo los libros de nuevo sobre el escritorio frente a Kurt.

_"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Tú eres el que me metió en esta... esta locura_!"-dijo Kurt con tono rencoroso-

Blaine miró a Kurt por un momento, se dirigió lentamente hacia la gran ventana de vidrio cerca del escritorio de Kurt.

Su expresión era pensativo- _"La gente hace todo tipo de historias sobre vampiros, cuando en realidad no tienen ni puta idea de nuestra especie... Esos estúpidos tienen miedo de nosotros, así que no pierden la oportunidad de presentarnos como monstruos."_

_"Esa gente tienen un punto... Los vampiros toman la sangre humana como su comida. …Tu especie realmente son monstruos. " _-respondió Kurt al instante-

La atención de Blaine fue de nuevo a Kurt…_-"Tu no me conoces. ..No te apresures a juzgarme."_-dijo-

El ascensor sonó, una señal de que había alguien en camino. Blaine permaneció de pie junto a la ventana, mientras que Kurt decidió dejar ir lo que estaban discutiendo. Era hora de volver al mundo profesional.

Segundos después, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, quien caminaba hacia ellos era un modelo masculino que Kurt reconoció inmediatamente, siempre se veía en la televisión y en las revistas. Este tipo estaba en todas partes.

_"Blaine!"_ -El modelo dijo alegremente, casi arrojándose a Blaine-

Blaine se tambaleó ligeramente al sentir el peso del modelo.

Blaine estaba bajo de estatura en comparación con el modelo. Las diferencias de altura eran claramente visibles, esto hizo que Kurt se riera suavemente para sí mismo a cambio recibió una mueca de contrariedad de Blaine.

_"¿Vamos por un almuerzo rápido?"-_El modelo sugirió sin cesar de besar el rostro de Blaine.- _"Yo no te he visto en una eternidad!"_-dijo-

Blaine mordió el labio inferior del hombre, con decisión de tocarlo en frente de Kurt. Pero por la expresión en el rostro de su secretario, él podía decir que Kurt literalmente estaba enfermo por la escena que tenía delante.

_"Creo que los modelos no comen."-_dijo el director-

_"Yo como_,-se detuvo-…_y sé que amas a un hombre con un gran apetito "-_susurró seductoramente el modelo-.

Kurt tenía el impulso de sacarse los ojos y gritarles a todo pulmón que se consiguieran una habitación. . Si no fuera por el hecho de que Blaine era su jefe lo hubiera hecho, pero Kurt tenía que mantener su profesionalismo en presencia de extraños,

En cuanto a Blaine, encontró que la incomodidad de Kurt era divertida, pero tenía que parar esto porque, francamente, tenía trabajo que hacer. La llegada de Jonathan era en un mal momento.

_"Me encantaría salir contigo, pero no puedo en este momento…Tengo una reunión a la que asistir en una hora."_-dijo Blaine-

Jonathan Putra hizo pucheros como un niño pequeño y Blaine decidió limpiar el puchero con un beso en los labios. Blaine se removió incomodo cuando Jonathan parecía estar bien, pero no del todo satisfecho. No quería perder a una potencial y muy buena fuente de sangre para beber.

_."Hummel, ¿dónde está el regalo que he comprado para el señor Putra ?"_-dijo desde la ventana-

_¿Un regalo para el chico modelo?-pensó Kurt para si-_

Kurt se quedó estupefacto con la solicitud.

Blaine hizo que comprara algunas cosas para sus "amantes", pero ninguno de ellos era para el señor "zorro caliente" allí. Sabía que la presencia del modelo era de tipo involuntaria y por eso Blaine parecía un poco agobiado. Kurt sintió una oleada de alegría al ver la situación de Blaine en estos momentos.

Pero a medida que el secretario perfecto emergía, decidió que tenía que ayudar a Blaine.

_"Disculpen, señores."_ – Dijo Kurt levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la oficina de Blaine-

Él modelo sonrió cínicamente a Blaine y estaba seguro de que el director estaba incómodo.

_"¿Tienes algo para mí? …Oh, Blaine."-_profirió el modelo-

Jonathan parecía sorprendido y satisfecho al fin, a cambio Blaine fue recompensado con un ardiente beso de lengua y dientes.

Kurt estaba de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, le entrego Blaine una caja de terciopelo azul marino.

_"Aquí tiene, Sr. Anderson."-_dijo Kurt sonando lo más amable que pudo-

Sin decir gracias Blaine le arrebató la caja de las manos a Kurt. Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo que había en esa caja pero confiaba en Kurt. Los otros tres hombres anteriores amaron los regalos que Kurt compró para ellos por lo que sinceramente tenía fe en su secretario. Blaine abrió lentamente la caja, en el interior de la caja había un hermoso Rolex hecho de "plata pura" con diamantes incrustados por todas partes.

El aliento de Blaine se detuvo, Kurt sonrió con picardía mientras los ojos de Jonathan se iluminaron.

Blaine miró a Kurt, pero el secretario se encogió de hombros inocentemente. Sin embargo, el triunfo de Kurt fue de corta duración, ya que Blaine inesperadamente sonrió y tomó el reloj de lujo de la caja y lo coloco en la muñeca izquierda de Jonathan.

Kurt abrió su boca, sin poder creer lo que acabo de ver.

Su jefe vampiro no se hizo daño lo más mínimo por el reloj recubierto de plata, y su rabia y fastidio se duplicó cuando Blaine le guiñó un ojo, mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo.

_"Déjame que te acompañe a tu coche, JP….. Nunca se sabe…. si me quedo aquí alguien podría clavarme una estaca en el corazón."-_dijo Blaine dirigiendo su mirada a Kurt-

Kurt entrecerró los ojos con furia hacia el vampiro sonriente que encontraba la situación divertida. Observó a Blaine dirigirse hasta el ascensor con el modelo masculino, se mordió el interior de su boca con rabia.

Su plan para descubrir el defecto de Blaine una vez más había fallado.

* * *

¿Dije 5 capítulos?...Tengo planes de llegar hasta el capítulo 10 si me es posible, pero solo sucederá si veo buena aceptación y movimientos en los reviews…Hasta mañana por la tarde…


	5. Toma Mi Sangre

Continuamos con el especial….

* * *

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capitulo 5 "Toma Mi Sangre"

* * *

Una cosa que debes de saber acerca de Kurt Hummel es que él nunca renuncia a nada, jamás lo hace. Él lucha hasta el final y si pierde, no lo toma como su caída, sino como experiencia, para no cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Cuando David Karofsky le atormentaba en la secundaria por ser gay, no hizo nada al principio, porque tenía miedo del gran chico corpulento, pero recogió su coraje y enfrento cara a cara a su verdugo, después de eso la escuela secundaria no le pareció más, tan terrorífica.

Cuando su padre sufrió un ataque al corazón, Kurt estaba completamente perdido, estaba solo, y la sola idea de perder a su padre era demasiado dolorosa para soportarlo. Pero una vez más, se abrió paso hacia adelante con la ayuda de sus amigos, no dejo de perder la esperanza, y siguió creyendo que si él no perdía la esperanza de que su padre iba a mejorar, su padre también iba a luchar para vivir. Y unos días más tarde, Burt Hummel despertó de su coma.

Kurt y Burt Hummel eran inseparables. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro en este mundo, así que se apoyarían mutuamente hasta el final.

Pero Kurt no tenía el corazón para decirle a su padre lo que había descubierto recientemente - que su jefe Blaine Devon Anderson era un vampiro y que lo obligo a trabajar para él con la condición que no lo molestaría por el préstamo de dinero-… Parecía absurdo, contarle eso, algo que sólo se ve en una película, pero esa era la verdad.

El Vice Presidente y Director de AnderBros Entertainment era un vampiro y el pobre de Kurt Hummel a regañadientes se habían convertido en su secretario.

Al igual que el día anterior, Blaine había llegado a la oficina antes que Kurt. Él pálido secretario empezaba a cuestionarse si se estaba volviendo loco porque últimamente la primera cara que veía en el trabajo era la de Blaine. Era como una pesadilla repitiéndose una y otra vez, con la diferencia de que Blaine estaba siempre vestido formalmente.

Hacer el trabajo que realmente le demandaba la empresa era estupendo, pero limpiar después los asuntos personales de Blaine, no le agradaba tanto.

Una cosa era segura - Kurt Hummel no se rendiría hasta que encontrara la debilidad de Blaine.

Kurt suspiró profundamente, en su camino a la oficina de Blaine.

Llamó una vez y luego entro- _"Esta es la programación de su día."-_ Colocó cuidadosamente la agenda en el escritorio de Blaine. Su actitud era totalmente intacta.

Blaine estaba ocupado enviando mensajes de texto a alguien desde su iPhone. Kurt asumió que era uno de sus amigos de mierda y el propio pensamiento le hizo ponerse más deprimido.

_ ¿Cómo es que termine con este egoísta hijo de puta?-_ pensó Kurt y suspiró de nuevo, listo para salir de la sala de tortura cuando Blaine habló de repente.

_"Prepárate… Salimos en quince minutos."_

Kurt frunció el ceño.-_"¿A dónde vamos?"- _Pidió encarecidamente-

Blaine levantó la vista de su teléfono.- _"Tengo una reunión y te vienes conmigo."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Tienes que venir Hummel."_ -Blaine dejó escapar un profundo suspiro-.

Kurt se cruzó de brazos.-_"No voy a ninguna parte contigo. "_-dijo en tono firme-

Blaine chasqueó la lengua. La actitud de Kurt era divertida, pero a veces era muy poco profesional de su parte, actitud que estaba hartando a Blaine.

Kurt debería conocer su lugar, y Blaine iba a enseñarle a ser el mejor y más perfecto secretario….. Siempre... y la primera regla a aprender era no desafiar a su empleador.

Kurt involuntariamente dejo escapar un sonoro grito alarmado cuando en cuestión de segundos, Blaine estaba de pie frente a él, con sus dedos colocados a los lados de sus mejillas haciendo opresión firmemente hasta que sintiera dolor. Sus intensos ojos color avellana estaban oscuros, mirándolo penetrantemente y causándole un escalofrío de aprensión.

_"Soy un vampiro , Hummel…no hagas enojarme "-_ Blaine soltó las mejillas enrojecidas de Kurt-

Kurt asintió frenéticamente, corriendo a su escritorio y preparándose de inmediato para la reunión. En el momento en que Blaine salió de su oficina con un par de gafas de sol cubriendo su rostro, Kurt estaba listo.

Blaine no dijo ni una palabra, y Kurt por una vez obedientemente lo siguió. Salieron de la oficina, bajaron del ascensor hasta el vestíbulo y se pusieron junto a la entrada del mismo, esperando su coche.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. Un BMW metálico Mojave 5ta Serie se estaciono en frente del edificio. Un tipo alto, rubio y muy guapo salió del coche, abrió la puerta a Blaine mientras sostenía un paraguas sobre la cabeza del director.

En ese momento, Kurt notó que las manos de Blaine estaban cubiertas con un par de guantes de cuero. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente bloqueado para el sol. Todavía era de mañana y el sol no era aún fuerte.

_¿No puede estar bajo el sol? ¿Por eso hemos de trabajar solo por la noche?-se cuestionó-_

El chico rubio abrió la puerta a Kurt en la otra dirección y Kurt sonrió con admiración hacia él chico. Se deslizó en el lado de Blaine, quien permaneció en silencio, esto hizo picar la piel a Kurt, después de lo sucedido no deseaba estar tan cerca de su jefe, además no le gustaba ser ignorado.

El coche empezó a moverse y Kurt no pudo ocultar un suspiro de decepción al ver el reflejo de Blaine en el espejo retrovisor.

_Esta era otra teoría de los libros. Él estaba bien con la plata, aparentemente bien con la luz del sol... y estaba totalmente seguro de que lo veía en el espejo._

Kurt estaba empezando a pensar que Blaine tenía razón. Los libros eran inutilizables en encontrar debilidades de vampiros. Dio un vistazo al conductor. Era un hombre de aspecto agradable. Su hermoso cabello rubio era sin lugar a dudas su mayor atractivo. Por la forma en que hizo su trabajo tan impecable, Kurt no dudaba en que el conductor conocía el secreto de Blaine, y él vampiro probablemente también lo amenazaba.

_"Hemos llegado, señor."_ -El conductor declaró, deteniéndose en un edificio que parecía ser una iglesia-

Kurt no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo allí. El rubio recibió instrucciones de su jefe de qué haría en la Torre AnderBros hasta que requiera de él.

_"Blaine Anderson, contento de verte de nuevo, muchacho!"-_ Un hombre mayor les dio la bienvenida en el interior.-

Kurt inmediatamente lo reconoció como el director de un programa de televisión en el canal CW.

Blaine estrecho la mano del hombre.

Blaine estaba sonriendo de nuevo a Kurt. No tenía más la intensa mirada en su rostro.

_"Se trata de Kurt Hummel..-_dijo señalando al chico-… _mi asistente...-_aclaro-… _Me pediste que trajera a alguien para que acompañe a tu esposa mientras discutimos nuestro proyecto, ¿recuerdas?"_

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.-"_Ah, sí. Gracias por traerlo contigo. Gracias por venir aquí, señor Hummel."_-dijo amablemente-

Kurt sonrió dulcemente al hombre de pelo gris_.-"Es un placer, señor."_

El lugar era en realidad una iglesia que después se convirtió en un restaurante. El hombre les mostró su mesa y luego una mujer vino a unirse a la conversación.

Blaine y el hombre conversaban animadamente acerca de su posible negocio, mientras que Kurt estaba teniendo una discusión con la esposa del hombre, sobre todo por la moda. No era tan malo después de todo estar con Blaine allí.

De vez en cuando Kurt dirigía la vista a su jefe.

Blaine comía comida humana y por la forma en que comía parecía un adolescente no negándose a comer. Él estaba perfectamente bien con el ajo y parecía que le gustaba el vino también. Sería difícil que Kurt se escapara de este perfecto vampiro.

Kurt y Blaine terminaron quedándose allí durante casi dos horas en la reunión y cuando terminaron, el chico rubio estaba esperándolos en el coche.

El chofer hizo su trabajo y tan pronto como se alejaban, Blaine tiró de su corbata con violencia. También estaba respirando pesadamente.

_"¿Estás bien?"_ -preguntó Kurt preocupado, tratando de echar un vistazo a Blaine-

_"¡No me toques!"_ –Grito Blaine empujando violentamente la mano de Kurt-.

Kurt se quedó atónito, y no por los gritos, sino por la forma en que Blaine lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba pálido y sudaba y ... sus colmillos estaban emergiendo.

_ "Necesitas sangre, ¿es eso?"_ -Le preguntó con voz temblorosa-

Kurt no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos se reunieron con un cliente y ... el lugar.

_!Era una iglesia convertida en un restaurante!_ -Kurt jadeó finalmente entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Podía oír reír a Blaine sin aliento a su lado.- _"Felicitaciones, Hummel, parece que finalmente encontraste mi punto débil."_-dijo-

_"¿Crees que es divertido?"_ - gritó Kurt - _"No te ves muy bien!"-_espeto-

_"Blaine, creo que necesitas-"_ -El conductor finalmente habló-

_"Sam ..."-_La voz de Blaine era de advertencia.-

Usando el espejo retrovisor, Blaine y el conductor se miraron el uno al otro.

El conductor - Sam parecía verdaderamente preocupado_.-"Necesitas sangre…. ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?"_-pregunto al fin-

Blaine no respondió, cayo muy lejos en el asiento del coche. Sus ojos estaban ahora cerrados y su piel era más pálida que antes. No se veía como generalmente era y Kurt estaba ciertamente _horrorizado _por la escena que tenía delante.

_"Blaine!"_ - gritó Sam, mirando a Blaine mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de concentrarse en conducir_-"Toma una decisión, ¡maldita sea!-"_

_"Si quieres, puedes tomar mi sangre."_-dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine-

* * *

Continuara… en minutos...


	6. Eres muy delicioso

Continuamos con el especial….

* * *

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 6 "Eres muy delicioso"

* * *

Ni en un millón de años habría pensado Kurt que estaría en esta situación. Había tenido algunos malos momentos en su corta vida, y aunque esto no formara parte de lo peor "de todo", había sin duda aseguradosu lugar en la lista. No tenía la sensación de que se estaba enfrentando a esto por sí solo, porque de alguna manera la presencia de los otros dos hombres dentro del coche lo hacía surrealista.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él se diera cuenta. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse, porque Kurt no estaba tan seguro de que si realmente quería hacerlo. La temperatura en el interior del coche de repente fue escalofriante a sus huesos, como si hubiera descendido unos pocos grados, se asemeja a detener el tiempo en medio del invierno.

Kurt estaba seguro de que no podía soportar esto por más tiempo, tenía que decir algo ... haceralgo, porque el silencio lo estaba matando. Una vez más sentía como si estuviera atrapado en un mal sueño, una pesadilla sin fin.

Pensar demasiado no sería correcto en tales las circunstancias, pero Kurt no podía evitarlo. Kurt tiende a analizar demasiado todo y ahora era uno de los momentos en los que odiaba su _regalo_.

La evaluación de los pros y los contras era muy buena estrategia cuando se trataba de negocios, pero ahora no era el momento para eso. Alguien necesitaba su ayuda y ese _alguien _ no era otro que Blaine Anderson.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente mientras Sam se quedó boquiabierto aturdido por las palabras. Fue impactante, incluso para él, pero en el fondo Kurt estaba seguro de que era lo correcto.

Blaine abrió los ojos ligeramente. _"¿Por lo menos sabes que estás diciendo, Hummel? "_-preguntó-

Kurt se quedó boquiabierto al tiempo que miraba al hombre pálido. -_"Puede ser que sea nuevo en esto y aunque no es parte de mis deberes como asistente, quiero ayudar. "_

_"Haz perdido la cabeza."-_Blaine se rio débilmente_.-"Pero la respuesta es NO."_

_"Toma la mía entonces."_ -se ofreció Sam-

Pero al igual que Kurt, Sam parecía no estar completamente bien con la idea.

Ambos estaban obviamente asustados. Kurt deliberó en su interior cuánto tiempo Sam llevaba trabajando para Blaine. Parecía mucho tiempo, pero aún había tensión entre ellos.

"No."-dijo Blaine-

_"Pero-"-_replicó el chófer-

Las características del molesto Blaine emergieron.

_"¡Basta! Estás apegado a mí por el trabajo y no quiero estar en deuda con ninguno de los dos! "-_dijo señalando a Kurt-

Kurt frunció el ceño, no pudiendo ocultar el enojo de su cara.

El orgullo de Blaine era ridículo. _-"Deja de ser idiota, ¿quieres? No quiero ser responsable de tu muerte!"_-grito con enfado-

Los ojos de Kurt y los ojos de Blaine estaban fijos en sí, Blaine empujó a Kurt contra la puerta del auto en movimiento, presionándose contra él.

Para un hombre esto sería la muerte en sí, la fuerza de Blaine fue algo notable.

_ "Tu dedicación es admirable y un poco divertida... pero lejos de mí, Hummel….Tal como yo lo estaré ahora, no puedes darte el lujo de exigirme, incluso si yo quiero_."-dijo respirando cerca de la piel pálida-

Kurt se sonrojó por el sentimiento de estar tan cerca de Blaine , casi olvidando su grave situación. Si no fuera por la ropa que los separaban, sus pieles se habrían convertido en una sola.

_"Tu vanidad no significara nada si estás muerto, Anderson. "-_dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos con vehemencia-

La forma en que las palabras fueron pronunciadas fueron tan suaves, que asombraron a Blaine. Este era el mismo chico que _lo _desafiaba cada vez que podía y ahora estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.. Eso no tenía mucho sentido.

_"¿Estás seguro de esto?"-_ Preguntó Blaine embobado sin alejarse -

Kurt asintió con facilidad.

Con el sorprendente consentimiento, Blaine rápidamente rasgo la camisa roja de Kurt, exponiendo la pálida piel de porcelana, escondida en el interior. _-"Esto puede doler un poco." -_dijo y apretó lentamente sus labios en el cuello desnudo de Kurt.

Kurt estaba esperando sentir un extremo dolor cuando los colmillos de Blaine traspasaran su delicada piel, sin embargo el dolor era soportable, no era tan terrible como pensaba que sería. La sensación de la sangre saliendo por su cuello y los labios del moreno pegados a él, fue sorprendentemente erótico, además agregando el hecho de que Blaine estaba quitando algo de suinterior.

No esperaba que todo hubiera terminado tan pronto, o el hecho de que Blaine tomara tan poco de su sangre, pero se sorprendió cuando Blaine se alejó a toda prisa como si hubiera sido quemado por algo.

Sam hecho un vistazo en el asiento trasero, ansioso de la tranquilidad.

Kurt todavía estaba tumbado junto a la puerta viéndose sorprendido, mientras que Blaine ya había regresado a su posición anterior, sentándose derecho en el otro lado del coche. Seguía sudando a mares pero parecía un poco mejor.

_"¿Fue ... suficiente?"_ - preguntó Kurt tímidamente, agarrando su camisa rasgada para cubrir su cuerpo.

_"No... pero no puedo beber hasta que esté lleno... Sería perjudicial para ti."-_dijo Blaine respirando suavemente, mirando el paisaje exterior.- _"Sam, llama a Jonathan Putra … Creo que está todavía en la ciudad ... y a Eli también, ve si está libre, diles que los veré en el Ritz-Carlton…. Quiero JP en este momento y a Eli una hora más tarde."_

_"Tome nota, señor."_ -Sam volvió a ser formal nuevamente-.

El pecho de Kurt palpitaba. ¿Blaine había pedido ver a otros dos hombres para satisfacer su hambre?¿Kurt no era suficiente?. Aunque él fue quien se ofreció a Blaine, el extraño sentimiento de ser utilizadofue tirando de su mente.

_"Preguntas a distancia, Hummel."_-sugirió Blaine-

La voz de Blaine sacó a Kurt de sus reflexiones. _"¿Eh?"_-murmuro

_"Sé que debes estar deseando saber por qué la iglesia me pone enfermo a pesar de que yo estaba bien con la plata y las otras cosas."-_ Blaine miró a Kurt quien tenía los ojos como un búho-

Kurt se burló de la declaración. _ "En primer lugar, tú no sabes nada de mí. Y además, me importa un carajo saber acerca de ti. "_

El reservado Blaine Anderson quería compartir algunos secretos con él. Tenía que tener una agenda oculta o un manual.

_¿Quién era este hombre?-_pensó para si_-_

Sam se quedó sin aliento, aturdido por los nervios y las palabras de Kurt.

_"Ah…. así que estás de vuelta en tu verdadero yo…ya veo." -_Blaine dijo desde su lugar-

Su rostro seguía pálido pero su fuerza era intacta por beber la sangre de Kurt.

_ "¿En realidad, no quieres saberlo?-_cuestiono-_ …Estoy listo para darte la primicia de mí mismo y te elegí a ti….-_se detuvo-…_Después de descubrir todos tus libros pensé que te preocupabas por mí. "_-dijo con fingido dolor-

_"No te hagas ilusiones."_-dijo Kurt moviendo la cabeza-

_"Está bien."-_ Blaine se encogió de hombros, embobado giro de vuelta a ver el mundo exterior.

Pero la curiosidad de Kurt podía más que él mismo. Desde luego, trató de saber sobre la vida oscura de Blaine.

Ahora si tenía suerte, podría descubrir una manera de deshacerse del arrogante hijo de puta.

Por otra parte, si Blaine quería soltar la sopa, no tenía nada que perder.

_"Está bien, dime."_-dijo ansioso-

Blaine arqueó una ceja.-_"¿Tan Intrigado?"_

Kurt suspiró, y empezó a pensar en que Blaine probablemente lo engañaría. _"¿Me Vas a decir sí o no?"-_dijo-

_"Está bien, te lo diré sólo porque eres especial ."_ -Blaine le guiñó un ojo mientras Kurt rodaba los suyos.

_"Para tu información, Hummel, no puedo estar cerca de los lugares de culto como la iglesia, mezquita, templo, y otros... Esos lugares tragan mis fuerzas vitales…No es tan malo como la luz del sol fuerte, pero si me quedo atrapado en el interior por mucho tiempo, yo podría morir. Es una maldición por haber nacido así"._ -Blaine dijo casualmente-

_¿Nacer? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-_pensó_-_

_"¿Por qué me dices eso?" _-Preguntó Kurt, confundido por la voluntad de Blaine de compartir.

_"¿Por qué no?... Sam aquí ya lo sabe, tú eres actualmente mi persona favorita en el mundo que debe saberlo._ "-Blaine sonrió, mostrando sus dientes perfectos.- "_Tal vez después de esto puedas construir lugares de culto y tirarme en uno de ellos cada vez que decidas poner fin a tu miseria y a la mía."_

_"Eres increíble."_ -Kurt resopló con exasperación.-

Blaine se rio para sus adentros.

Después de un rato, Sam finalmente hizo una parada en frente del Hotel Ritz-Carlton.

Blaine salió del coche, pero antes de retirarse por completo del interior del vehículo replicó-..._ "Sam te llevara de vuelta al trabajo… Volveré tarde."_

_"Me lo imaginaba."-_ murmuró Kurt, sin mirar a Blaine-

_"¿Y Hummel?"_ -Blaine llamó y sin entusiasmo Kurt se volvió para mirarlo.-"_Eres muy delicioso. "_

Kurt se enfureció al instante. El escuchar la risa de Blaine hizo que su rabia se triplicara. Tal vez la construcción de una iglesia era una buena sugerencia, después de todo.

_"Por desgracia para ti, Anderson,-_dijo soltando las palabras lentamente-…_ no me saborearas de nuevo ... me oyes…. nunca más ! "_

Kurt empujó a su jefe fuera del coche por completo, tomando para sí ninguna compasión de la cara sudada de Blaine le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Continuara…..Hasta mañana Klainers...


	7. No seas idiota Blaine

Buenos días Klainers seguimos con el especial, hoy serán tres capítulos Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR….BIENVENIDAS(OS) LAS(OS) NUEVAS(OS) LECTORAS(ES)….

* * *

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 7 "No seas idiota, Blaine"

* * *

Kurt deseaba -a _propósito-_ llegar a trabajar muy tarde el lunes por la mañana, pero su creencia moral le había impedido hacerlo. No importaba lo lento que pasara el día, lo cansado que terminaba o cuanto _despreciaba_ ver a su jefe, Kurt nunca traicionaría la confianza de la gente, aunque eso significara que Blaine lo volviera loco. Fue contratado por una razón - para ser el _mejor_ secretario del director de la compañía-... Cooper Anderson había confiado en él para hacer bien su trabajo, tenía fe en Kurt estando al lado de su hermano menor, y eso era lo que Kurt quería hacer.

Era su oportunidad y Kurt no dejaría que se escapara de sus manos.

Sin embargo, dos días había pasado Kurt lejos de Blaine, durante el fin de semana Kurt había podido respirar en su nueva vida agitada, había disfrutado ese momento.

Durante los dos días enteros había pasado todo el tiempo con su papá, viendo películas y cocinando juntos. Kurt también estaba seguro de que su presión arterial había vuelto a la normalidad, no a causa de las películas relajantes que vio o la comida sana que hizo, más bien se lo atribuyo al hecho de _no _ver a Blaine durante dos días.

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin, Kurt finalmente tenía que ir a trabajar.

Blaine no estuvo presente durante casi todo el día y Kurt había disfrutado plenamente el día, pero luego su mundo cambió al revés.

La ausencia de Blaine había causado que Kurt reprogramara todas las reuniones pendientes, asimismo puso en espera documentos y contratos que necesitaban ser firmados y esto solo ocasiono doble carga de trabajo.

En ese momento justo, Kurt se dio cuenta de que aunque su jefe fuera un playboy, una puta y un vampiro, en la parte superior de todo eso, Blaine tomaba en serio su carrera. Él director se dedicó a su trabajo, hizo todo lo posible para terminar su trabajo a tiempo.

No le resultaba extraño que se hubiera convertido en el director de una gran empresa a una edad tan joven. Incluso si el padre de Blaine fuera el dueño de la empresa, no se limitaría a darle a su hijo el puesto, ¿verdad?

Al final del día, Kurt estaba agotado y justamente en ese momento del día, el diablo finalmente decidió aparecer.

Blaine llegó aproximadamente un cuarto antes de las 6 pm y Kurt tenía la voluntad de asfixiarlo en ese preciso momento. Quería provocar a su jefe pero canceló su plan cuando se dio cuenta de que él director estaba de mal humor.

Kurt Hummel puede ser valiente, pero no es estúpido.

_"Trae todo el trabajo a mi oficina."_ -dijo Blaine caminando hacia su oficina, su voz tan fría como el hielo-

Kurt simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar, rápidamente reunió toda la documentación que necesitaba ser mirada o firmada. Había cerca de cuarenta de ellos, pero Kurt creía que Blaine conseguiría hacerlo todo ese día. No eran las 6 pm todavía, además tenía un par de horas de trabajo después de todo.

Kurt colocó el trabajo organizado en el escritorio de Blaine y el Director empezó inmediatamente.

Kurt nunca lo admitiría, o lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba preocupado.

Blaine no se veía bien. No estaba pálido o se veía enfermo, pero su comportamiento parecía bastante extraño. "Parecía preocupado".

Esta era la primera vez que miraba a Blaine llevar esa expresión.

_"Te puedes ir…. O no seré responsable de lo que pueda hacerte si permaneces en esta habitación."_ -Blaine soltó de repente sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles-

Sin entender nada de lo que acababa de decir su jefe, Kurt se mordió los labios.

Quería preguntarle qué quería decir, pero con Blaine teniendo esa mirada en su cara, Kurt tenía miedo a indagar.- _"¿Necesita algo más?"-_dijo.

_"Sí_, _a ti_._ "_ –dijo Blaine dejando la pluma muy suavemente sobre la mesa y luego se levantó de su asiento, paseando hacia Kurt.

_"Joven Anderson, ¿qué está haciendo?"_ - preguntó Kurt temeroso cuando Blaine estaba increíblemente cerca.

En el momento en que Blaine pasó los dedos por su cara y luego en su cuello, el chico pálido comenzó a temblar.

Blaine no estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando bromeaba. De hecho, su expresión era todavía fría y con problemas. "

_"Tengo que probar la sangre de nuevo….Realmente es deliciosa. "-_dijo Blaine susurrando al oído del chico-

_"No se puede."_ -afirmó Kurt, poniendo valentía en su aprehensión-…_"Te lo dije, no tendrás esa oportunidad de nuevo."_

_"¿Y si insisto?"_ -desafió Blaine, empujando lentamente el cuerpo del chico a la pared, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el concreto.

_"No seas idiota, Blaine."_ -una voz que no pertenecía a Kurt y Blaine, hizo eco en la oficina.

Blaine gruñó profundamente, alejándose de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró cuando fue liberado, muy agradecido por la llegada del invitado no deseado. Sus ojos azules asustados viajaron a la puerta y al final pudo exhalar de alivio cuando vio a Cooper Anderson de pie en la puerta. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando con Blaine, pero Cooper literalmente lo había _salvado_.

Cooper camino en la dirección de Kurt, puso una mano en su espalda y dio al secretario una pequeña sonrisa. Kurt se sintió un poco relajado.

Blaine sin embargo, no parecía contento_.-"No tienes nada que hacer aquí."-_dijo-

Cooper ofreció una sonrisa a Blaine.- _"¿No puedo visitar a mi hermano?"_

_"Sé que no estás aquí por alguna visita fraternal Cooper…-_pauso-…_ estás aquí para verme, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso papá te pidió que hicieras esto? "-_El fuerte tono en la voz de Blaine podría cortar un diamante.

Blaine se sentó en su escritorio con una postura fría.

Cooper parecía herido. _-"¿Así que no me crees cuando dije que sólo quería ver a mi hermanito?"_

_"Yo podría ser tu hermano, pero no soy un bebé... Yo no necesito que cuides de mí. "_-dijo negando con la cabeza-

_"Estoy preocupado por ti, Blainey."-_Cooper se sentó al lado de Blaine, colocando una mano en el muslo del moreno- _"No es necesario que sigas escondiéndote de nosotros, sólo porque eres ... especial…Somos tu familia y te amamos sin importar lo que pase."_

_"Dile eso a mamá y papá. "-_Blaine retrocedió ante el toque de Cooper-. _"Y no me llames así..."_

Kurt miró a los hermanos con ojos interesados. No quería entrometerse, pero ninguno de los Anderson le había dicho que saliera, así que asumió que no les importaba si él estaba allí.

Se preguntó si Cooper y el resto de la familia Anderson sabían acerca de la condición de Blaine, porque en lo que a él concernía, Cooper parecía _normal,_ por lo que muy probablemente no era un vampiro. Sin embargo Kurt no estaba seguro de que sus padres también lo fueran.

Cooper parecía genuinamente decepcionado.

Kurt se mordió la lengua, porque no quería regañar a Blaine por ser un culo con un hermano tan cariñoso como Cooper. Él había estado trabajando durante meses con Cooper antes de ser promovido como secretario de Blaine, y lo que aprendió de primera mano fue que Cooper era realmente un buen tipo. Él era una persona de voz suave, y era triste ver como su hermano lo trataba como basura.

_"Necesito que te vayas."_ –dijo Blaine-

Kurt dio a Cooper una mirada comprensiva cuando Blaine tajantemente se dirigió a su hermano.

Cooper suspiró derrotado antes de volver su atención a Kurt quien seguía de pie estoicamente junto a la pared.

_"Estoy muy contento de que tu estés con mi hermano, Kurt… Eres muy capaz y puedo estar seguro de que al irme mi hermano tendrá a alguien en quien pueda confiar…Espero que Blaine aquí no te de dificultades "._pronuncio mirando al palido chico-

Kurt sonrió educadamente pero con nerviosismo. No sabía qué decir con la presencia de Blaine en la oficina. Sin embargo, si ellos estuvieran solos, probablemente habría derramado todas sus inseguridades acerca de Blaine y sobre cómo trabajar para este tipo de hombre.

_"Hummel está haciendo muy bien."_ -interrumpió Blaine, con los ojos fijos en los de Kurt-

La intensa mirada no era una advertencia y Kurt no podía comprender lo que realmente quería decir.

_"Déjalo, Cooper."-_espeto al final Blaine-

_"¿Supongo que no vas a venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mamá este miércoles?"_ -Cooper pregunto abiertamente triste-

Blaine se burló vagamente. _-"¿Tu realmente necesitas preguntar eso a pesar de que ya sabes cuál será mi respuesta?"_

Cooper volvió a suspirar con tristeza, como si su alma fuera aplastada.- _"Hay que dar la cara de vez en cuando… Podemos estar todos en la misma empresa, pero la única vez que alguien puede encontrarse es durante las reuniones…. Mamá y papá te extrañan_"-

_"Yo no soy como tú… _Yo _no quiero saber de mi familia... y a mi realmente no me importa_ _saber acerca de ellos. Solo eres un estorbo para mí de todos modos y ahora es inmejorable. "_ -dijo Blaine desestimando a Cooper como si no significara nada-

_"Nunca he pensado en ti como diferentes a nosotros."-_ Cooper se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta, finalmente derrotado.

Kurt miró salir a Cooper, sintiendo lástima por el hombre.

Blaine era horrible con todo el mundo, especialmente con su propia familia. Fuera cual fuera su razón, nadie debería descuidar a su familia de esa manera.

Kurt _nunca _haría eso a su padre. Burt Hummel significaba el mundo para él. Dio Blaine una mirada de desaprobación.

Obviamente, sintiendo los ojos de Kurt estando sobre él, Blaine resopló. No necesitaba escuchar al sabelotodo de Kurt.

_ "Hoy no, Hummel."-_dijo-"_Hoy no".._

* * *

Continuara…12 Am Hora México estará publicado…Pendientes….


	8. Te ves como un Ángel

Continuamos con el maratón de fin de semana….

* * *

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 8: "Te ves como un ángel"

* * *

Las cosas se hicieron un tanto incómodas entre director y secretario, después de que el chico pálido fuera testigo de la discusión entre Blaine y Cooper. En los últimos días, su relación fue un poco tensa, pero ahora era puramente de negocios. Kurt no lo confesaría ni en un millón de años, pero se había perdido bastante el viejo Blaine. Ahora los límites entre ellos eran como jefe y empleado, era tan claro como el día en que Kurt llego aspirando que así sería…

Sonaba más o menos así…

Ambos estarían en la oficina, trabajando hasta tarde y a menudo Kurt sería el último de los empleados en ir a casa. Incluso Cooper podría salir antes que ellos. Kurt esperaría que Blaine lo dejara ir a casa temprano, y si se negaba en vez de seguir sus órdenes, él usaría la excusa de que estaba obligadopor contrato a dejarlo ir. Del mismo modo, imaginaba a Blaine yéndose de la oficina dejando todo el trabajo para él, y esto a Kurt le parecería injusto.

Kurt mismo no sabía lo que le pasaba a Blaine, pero totalmente le echó la culpa a su compasión por él director.

Blaine era sólo un billete de veinte y cinco años, sintiendo que no era aceptado por la condición en que estaba. Kurt no sabía toda la historia, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, reflexionaba en que Blaine debía tener una buena razón para odiar a su propia familia.

Kurt seguía pensando que estaba predispuesto a contarle a Cooper, pero termino por no mencionar nada sobre él vampiro.

Y hablando de vampiros, Kurt también estaba extrañamente sorprendido por la falta de llegadas de "_amantes_ _de Blaine_" a la oficina. Durante su primera semana de trabajo con Blaine, su jefe había tenido el placer de tener a ocho hombres sólo esa semana. Hoy ya era jueves y Kurt simplemente solo vio tres hombres desde el lunes.

Kurt estaba empezando a pensar que Blaine estaba deprimido.

_¿Es posible que un maldito vampiro se deprima?_-cuestiono en su interio_r-_

_"Hummel, ¿qué demonios llevas puesto?"_-espetó Blaine-

Kurt se sobresaltó saliendo de sus pensamientos, los archivos que tenía en la mano cayeron al piso alfombrado. Se agachó para recogerlos, mientras que al mismo tiempo levantaba la vista y miraba a Blaine, quien tenía las manos en las caderas y negaba con la cabeza.

Kurt se quedó boquiabierto. Llevaba un buen perfil ese día, camisa a rayas blanca, una chaqueta blanca perlada en el exterior, un par de ajustados pantalones blancos, un par de botas blancas altas hasta los tobillos y una corbata de seda blanca satinada para complementar todo look. Él chico no vio defectos con su ropa para ese día.

Blaine chasqueó la lengua_.- "¿Tu realmente no lo ves? ¿Qué te hace pensar que vestirse de pies a cabeza en blanco es genial? Incluso el fallecido Michael Jackson no tenía un sentido de la moda tan extremo como tú._ "-opino-

Kurt rodó los ojos. Parecía que sus oraciones para tener de nuevo a_ "él viejo Blaine"_ habían sido contestadas.

_¿Es demasiado tarde para recuperar lo que he rezado?_-pensó-

_"Te ves como un ángel….Me haces pensar que he muerto y estoy en el cielo. "_ –dijo Blaine sonriendo encantadoramente mientras lo observaba.

_"¿Puedes ir al cielo después de morir?. Eso parece imposible a mi parecer. "-_comentó Kurt. -_"Y ¿no se supone que vivirás para siempre? Tú eres inmortal, ¿no es así? "_

_"¿Tú crees en esa mierda de "muertos vivientes "," inmortal "y" siempre joven "? Eso es simplemente absurdo…._-se detuvo meditando-…._Oh, Hummel ... eres realmente algo."- _Blaine negó con la cabeza, sonriendo-

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Kurt estaba sonriéndole. Se puso en pie, con los archivos recopilados en sus manos y los puso en consecuencia alfabética en el interior del gabinete de los archivos.

_ "En realidad no sé en qué creer más.-_dijo girándose hacia Blaine-…_Y de vuelta a mi "sentido de la moda extrema",_-añadió haciendo énfasis con los dedos-…_como usted acaba de mencionar, en realidad este es mi estilo habitual, joven Anderson. Yo realmente no me adhiero a la vestimenta tradicional para el trabajo. Me gusta destacar"._

Kurt estaba bastante sorprendido cuando Blaine asintió de acuerdo y de inmediato se puso rojo cuando vio a Blaine echarle un vistazo de pies a cabeza. Era cierto, sin embargo que estaba de moda no era realmente un estereotipo tan apegado a él. Elegía llevar lo que quisiera, incluso para trabajar, siempre y cuando fuera lo suficientemente adecuado.

Por otra parte, Cooper Anderson no dijo nada acerca de su ropa cuando estaba trabajando con él, por lo que supuso que era la ropa adecuada para el trabajo, después de todo.

Mientras Blaine estaba ocupado mirándolo con lujuria, Kurt dio una mirada al hombre. Blaine al parecer que era un hombre de moda también. A diferencia de Cooper, Kurt rara vez vio a Blaine en un traje formal. Sólo los usaba cuando tenía reuniones. A Kurt le gustaban los trajes de una manera más compleja, mientras que Blaine era un tipo simple. Y el hombre estaba obviamente adicto a los chalecos.

Incluso ahora Blaine llevaba un chaleco de color gris oscuro, en la parte superior de su camisa negra llevaba una corbata roja cornalina. Por la forma en que sus ropas y sus muy ajustados pantalones de algodón gris carbón cubrían su cuerpo, Kurt estaba seguro de que su boca se haría agua en corto plazo.

Y por supuesto también había una cantidad excesiva de gel para el cabello, esto hacia que el pelo de Blaine pareciera pegado a su cráneo.

Kurt no tenía un enamoramiento con su jefe….en absoluto. Él sólo apreciaba los hombres con grandes cuerpos.

_"¿Necesita algo joven Anderson?"_ -Preguntó Kurt, tratando de lanzar voluntariamente fuera los pensamientos no deseados de su mente pervertida-

_"Hm?"-_Blaine se obligó a apartar los ojos del buen culo de Kurt-

Kurt se aclaró la garganta. -_"¿Me necesita para algo? ..¿Alguna razón por la que me ha venido a buscar a la sala de archivos? …Por cierto, ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?"_

Blaine se rio de todo corazón. _-"Por supuesto que sé dónde estás, Hummel….he tomado tu sangre, así que reconozco tu olor. Y tengo que decir, que hueledivino…. No puedo esperar para saborear la sangre de nuevo. "_

Kurt palideció al instante, pero trató de ganar la compostura, no quería parecer débil. La primera vez que Blaine bebió su sangre, le tomó días para que la herida sanara apropiadamente.

_-"Bueno, puede seguir soñando porque yo no voya permitir que beba de mí nuevamente._ "-contestó el pálido chico-

_"¿Es eso cierto?"_ -Blaine sonrió alegremente. _-"Voy a tomar eso como un reto, ¿Te parece? ..-_se detuvo a meditar sus palabras-…_Tu no conoces como soy en realidad ... _–dijo arqueando una ceja-…_no sabes de lo que soy capaz…. Yo puedo tener tu sangre aquí y ahora mismo si quiero porque no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme"._

Kurt tragó el nudo en su garganta. Le era difícil respirar.

_-"Inténtelo".-_ Se atrevió a decir.

La expresión traviesa de Blaine se volvió de repente oscura.

Blaine lo miro intensamente quedando asombrado por las palabras de Kurt, acción que hizo al secretario sentirse extremadamente incómodo. _-"¿Por qué no tienes miedo de mí?"_-preguntó-

_"¿Debería estarlo?"_ -farfulló Kurt-

_"La mayoría de la gente lo hace."_-añadio-

_"Yo no soy como la mayoría de la gente."_ -Kurt no lo consiguió-

El comportamiento y la actitud de Blaine era tan difícil de entender. Podía ser juguetón un segundo y una tumba después. Hacía tres días que había peleado con su hermano mayor, siendo muy temperamental, incluso Kurt no podía lidiar con eso, pero entonces volvió al método de lo real en cuestión de segundos.

Kurt respiró hondo, el coraje se desbordaba en su interior, iba a agarrar esta oportunidad para enfrentar al vampiro frente a él.

_-"¿Dime por qué tengo que tener miedo de ti?."-_preguntó seguro-

_"Soy unvampiro, es que acaso no tienes conocimiento. "-_respondió Blaine-

_"Ya sé eso, pero ¿por qué? ¿Tú quieres que yo tenga miedo? ¿Es eso? ... ¿Por eso te alejas de tu familia? ¿Porque eres un vampiro y ellos no lo son?¿Porque no tienen miedo de ti?¿ Así que no te sientes como si no pertenecieras a ellos? ¿Por qué los odias tanto?_ "-Kurt cuestionó persistentemente sin detenerse-

Blaine apretó los labios finamente, pareciendo frustrado con todas las preguntas de Kurt.

Salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra y Kurt corrió tras él.- _"Oye, no has respondido a mis-"_

_"No es asunto tuyo!"-_ gruñó Blaine, hirviendo incluso_- "¿Crees que compartiré todo contigo?... No te sientas tan especial, Hummel! "_-dijo girando encaminándose de nuevo-

Kurt se quedó boquiabierto de incredulidad a su jefe. _-"Eres un cobarde."_-añadió a las espaldas de Blaine-

Blaine se volvió, con su rostro duro.- _"¿Qué has dicho?"_-dijo en tono furioso-

_"Sigue fingiendo que eres un poderoso vampiro! Tú no puedes ocultar lo que realmente eres!"_ -gritó Kurt casi en la parte superior de sus pulmones- …_"No eres más que un cobarde! Un chico que está desesperado por ser aceptado! _"–dijo dejando salir toda su frustración-

La cabeza de Kurt palpitaba cuando golpeó el suelo, no era capaz de comprender cómo terminó allí.

Blaine salto hacia él, lo inmovilizó en el suelo, se posicionó a horcajadas sobre él para que no pudiera moverse. Sus manos fueron empujadas por encima de su cabeza, con la garantía de otro par de manos fuertes. Kurt estaba llorando libremente ahora. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de lo que Blaine pudiera hacerle.

Blaine pensaba que no estaba aterrorizado por su presencia, pero el vampiro estaba equivocado. Kurt tenía una boca inteligente, pero estaba jodidamente _asustado _ por Blaine y su comportamiento. Su audacia era en realidad un disfraz para ocultar el miedo que tenía realmente a permanecer allí.

Kurt luchó cuando sintió los labios de Blaine en su cuello. No quería ser otra más de las víctimas de Blaine. No quería que Blaine simplemente tomara su sangre como si no significara nada. No le gustaba estar atrapado en esa forma, sintiéndose completamente inútil.

_"Suéltame..."-_dijo con la voz afectada-

Y sorprendentemente, Blaine lo hizo…soltó a Kurt... Primero sacó su cara enterrada en el cuello de Kurt, después lanzó las manos del chico muy suavemente de sus manos y lentamente las bajó. Blaine estaba respirando pesadamente mientras se quitaba de encima de Kurt que yacía en el suelo con gruesas lágrimas manchando su cara.

_"Tú tienes miedo de mí._ "-dijo mirándolo y dándose la vuelta –

Una figura pálida yacía sobre el suelo alfombrado en el piso 19….. temblando.

* * *

Continuara…7 PM Hora México estará publicado…Pendientes….


	9. No hago Compromisos

Llegamos al final de este especial Klainers….Este es el capítulo con el que cerramos este fin de semana…..Gracias por leer y comentar…GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS….PIDO UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS POR LOS ERRORES DE TRADUCCION Y REDACCION….HAGO EL ESFUERZO DE MEJORAR …Gracias Klainers son lo máximo

* * *

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 9 "No hago compromisos"

* * *

Kurt estaba de baja por enfermedad durante un día -tres en total si se añadía el fin de semana-. Había pasado tres días en su cama debido a una fiebre. Burt se sorprendió al encontrarlo a punto de hervir la noche del jueves, esa misma noche Kurt se quedó en el piso de la sala de archivos temblando como una hoja. Su padre se dio cuenta de que no se veía bien pero Kurt simplemente se encogió de hombros, diciendo que estaba tremendamente ocupado en el trabajo, cuando la verdad era que no estaba bien en absoluto. Estaba traumatizado por no decir más, y nada menos que por Blaine Anderson.

En el momento en que se sintió mejor el lunes por la mañana, Kurt estaba reacio a ir a trabajar. No estaba seguro de si quería trabajar más allí, no con Blaine por lo menos. Se sentiría mejor si se le transfiriera a trabajar con uno de los gerentes, como por ejemplo con Tina porque parecía agradable. Pero Blaine también parecía agradable en el exterior y luego resultó no serlo.

Tal vez con todos los grandes jefes era difícil trabajar a menos que fueran como Cooper Anderson, porque Kurt, para el este hombre era perfecto como jefe _y_ como persona.

Si los grandes jefes de AnderBros Entertainment eran idiotas como Blaine no le importaba, al menos esperaba que no fueran vampiros.

Kurt maldijo el universo por hacer su vida miserable. Desde que era un niño, todo se volvía mala suerte cuando se trataba de él, por eso no creía en Dios. Su madre murió cuando él era pequeño, estuvo a punto de perder a su padre, un maldito vampiro de mierda lo asustaba y hoy tenía que caminar al trabajo bajo la lluvia después de recuperarse de una fiebre.

La vida en serio era genial.

_"¿Kurt?"_-dijo Blaine-

Kurt se quedó helado.

Incluso la simple palabra pronunciada por el hombre hizo que su sangre casi pudiera convertirse en hielo. Su ansiedad le hizo dejar de notar que Blaine se dirigía a él por su nombre de pila.

Quería evitar a Blaine mientras pudiera, pero sería imposible, ya que Blaine era su jefe y trabajaban en el mismo piso y su escritorio estaba justo al lado de la oficina de él.

Blaine frunció el ceño al ver a su asistente empapado. Sus ropas mojadas estaban goteando en el suelo de mármol_._

_-"¿Qué te ocurre?"_-preguntó-

Kurt apretó los dientes. Blaine estaba actuando como si fuera inocente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido tres días antes, él chico pálido estaba con demasiado miedo que pasara de nuevo si se enfrentaba al hombre.

_Sigue fingiendo que todo está bien en este mundo, amigo.-pensó para si-_

_"Estás todo empapado"- _añadió-

Kurt se sorprendió cuando Blaine lo cubrió con una manta de cachemir gruesa sobre sus hombros, era muy suave y cálida. Esos ojos color avellana parecían preocupados, pero Kurt no iba a dejarse engañar otra vez por Blaine.

_ "Yo ... yo te envié flores y una tarjeta el otro día."_-dijo el moreno-

Kurt se sorprendió por segunda vez en el día.- _"¿Eran de ti?"_-preguntó-

_"Quinn Fabray me dijo que estabas enfermo así que le dije a Sam que te las entregara."_ - dijo Blaine amablemente-

Kurt supuso que la _bondad _pudo ser, porque Blaine quería disculparse por lo que había hecho. Pero pensando en ello, Blaine no había dicho que lo sentía, ni siquiera en la tarjeta que venía con las hermosas rosas rojas y amarillas.

Este era el Blaine que estaba hablando. Su orgullo como vampiro era demasiado alto.

_"¿Ya sabes dónde vivo?"_ -preguntó Kurt en voz baja-

El comportamiento acosador era intimidante, especialmente cuando era Blaine el que lo estaba haciendo.

_"Miré en tu expediente personal. ¿Estás seguro de que estas lo suficientemente bien como para empezar a trabajar?"-_Blaine parecía genuinamente cariñoso_.- "Podrías tomar el día libre"-_sugirió-

_"Estoy bien."_ -respondió Kurt mínimamente.

Blaine seguramente era un acosador y la verdad, estaba _harto _de este juego estupido. Blaine era demasiado complicado para que él lo entendiera plenamente. El hombre sin duda tenía una doble personalidad.

Los labios de Blaine se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

El aspecto desaliñado de Kurt era un poco abrumador. Tenía el pelo revuelto a causa de la lluvia. Blaine nunca había visto a Kurt estar desordenado. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por la fiebre, Kurt nunca se dejaría ver con ese aspecto.

_ "¿Puedo invitarte a cenar esta noche?"-_pregunto el director-

Kurt se sorprendió, pero al instante negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco asustado por hacerlo.- _"Es la víspera de Navidad… Voy a estar cenando con mi familia."_-replicó-

La pequeña sonrisa de Blaine cayo y Kurt sintió pena a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo.- _"¿No necesitas estar en un lugar para la Navidad? Visitar a tu familia ... por casualidad?"_-pregunto el pálido chico-

Era el turno de Blaine de negar con la cabeza_.-"Yo no celebro la Navidad."_-soltó-

Kurt estaba nervioso, recordando el incidente de la iglesia.

Era comprensible que Blaine no celebrara la Navidad_.- "¿Y ... tus amigos ? "-_cuestiono Kurt-

Blaine se rio sin humor.

_"Nunca he llamado a los hombres durante la temporada de vacaciones, sobre todo en Navidad y el Día de San Valentín.._-se detuvo-… _Ellos piensan que son especiales y empiezan a pensar que en realidad estamos de cita… . No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Sólo los necesito por su sangre y sexo..-_dijo levantando los hombros_-…. no en una relación de compromiso….Yo no hago compromisos "._

Kurt respiró, su ira y lo agitado que estaba comenzó a disolverse en la nada. Era realmente más trágico que repugnante.

_"Pero tu… tu deberías tratar….Quién sabe, tal vez un día, "_

"Eso no es lo que soy."-irrumpió Blaine, exhalando profundamente.- _"Mira, Hummel. ¿No puedes abandonar tus planes para esta noche? He reservado un lugar para nosotros."_

_"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que llegaría a trabajar hoy?"_-pregunto-

_"Yo no estaba seguro ... pero si no hubieras venido, yo hubiera ido a recogerte a tu casa."_ -dijo Blaine casualmente-

Kurt suspiró. Era demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

¿Cómo iba a desafiar a Blaine después de lo que pasó?, pero al mismo tiempo no quería decepcionar a su padre. Habían estado esperando esta noche y Blaine iba a arruinarlo.

_ "Está bien, voy a ir contigo, pero tengo que llegar a casa muy temprano... Mi papá me estará esperando."-_dijo-

La respuesta provocó a Blaine sonreír como un sol brillante, parecía como _un niño _en Navidad, -sin juego de palabras-. Sin embargo, la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine parecía vacía, como el anhelo de algo que todavía no se había logrado.

En cuanto a Kurt deseaba que algún día esa hermosa sonrisa se llenara de algo digno.

A las 6:00 pm, el dúo hizo su camino hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo. Era muy tranquilo y daba un poco de miedo. Kurt tenía la impresión de que estaba en una película de terror emocionante donde en cualquier momento un asesino en serie vendría de la nada y le mataría. Espontáneamente se acercó a Blaine, casi presionándose al lado del vampiro. Sin embargo, curiosamente, , Kurt estaba más aterrorizado de un _asesino_ cuando debería estar asustado por el vampiro que caminaba a su lado.

_"¿Dónde está el BMW?" _- preguntó Kurt mientras se dirigían a un coche deportivo-

_"Ese es un vehículo de la empresa.. Estamos tomando mi coche esta vez. "-_ Blaine levantó la llave a Kurt y le dio una mirada presumida-

Kurt rodó los ojos, entrando en el coche negro Nissan GT-R. _-"Los niños y sus juguetes eran inseparables."_-pensó para si-

Por supuesto Blaine tendría un buen coche. Era el hijo de un billonario después de todo. Si Kurt estaba asombrado por el exterior del coche, el interior lo hizo estar más sorprendido. El asiento de cuero marrón le hizo agua la boca. Si sólo él fuera tan rico como Blaine, definitivamente compraría un coche tan hermoso como éste, salvo que sería un convertible en lugar de un coche deportivo.

Porque el coche deportivo no era el estilo de Kurt Hummel.

Minutos más tarde, Kurt entró en el lugar más hermoso que jamás había estado en toda su vida. Era espléndido. Todo el interior del hotel era impresionante. Costaría una fortuna sólo comer allí, por no mencionar el costo de una habitación por noche. Blaine sabía cómo gastar su dinero, y por supuesto el comer fino era uno ellos.

_"Un lugar tan hermoso, ¿no es así?"-_pregunto Blaine-

Kurt sólo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que la verdadera razón por la que Blaine estaba haciendo esto era porque quería dejar de sentir _culpa_, pero era demasiado orgulloso como un vampiro para decir lo siento.

_"Te puedo asegurar, que vas a perder la cabeza por el exquisito sabor de la comida, Hummel."_ -Blaine dio su sonrisa patentada-

_"Deja que yo sea el juez. "_ -dijo Kurt simplemente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, debido a su vestimenta, era la misma ropa que estaba empapada por la lluvia en la mañana.

Blaine se rio suavemente_.-"Haz lo que quieras."_

Como no sabía exactamente lo que a Kurt le gustaba comer, Blaine dejó que Kurt eligiera el menú para sí mismo. Su único trabajo esa noche seria escoger el mejor vino para impresionar a su asistente, pero devastadoramente pronto descubrió que Kurt ni siquiera bebía.

Ambos estaban observándose por turnos cuando una encantadora mujer se subió al escenario.

_ "Señoras y señores, en este día especial, nuestra administración ha preparado un espectáculo para nuestros clientes… Así pónganse cómodos y disfruten…. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!"_

Tan pronto como comenzó el espectáculo, la mirada de Kurt cayó instantáneamente en Blaine. El espectáculo era por una _iglesia,_ con coro incluido y sabiendo que Blaine era alérgico a este tipo de cosas, Kurt se preocupó.

A pesar de que Blaine parecía extrañamente tranquilo, Kurt no se lo creía.

_"Vámonos."-_ dijo Kurt de pronto, agarrando la mano de Blaine guiándolo fuera del lugar hasta el vestíbulo-.

_"Hummel, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_ –dijo en tono serio-

Blaine estaba furioso, humillado por la forma en que los otros clientes estaban boquiabiertos por su repentina prisa por retirarse.

Coloco una mano sobre el pecho de Blaine_..- "¿Estás bien?"..-_ preguntó Kurt.

Blaine evito la perforante mirada de Kurt, respirando con dificultad.- "_No sé lo que quieres decir."_

_"No me puedes engañar!"_ -La voz de Kurt estaba afilada-.. _"Por lo único que estamos acá es porqué estás tratando de ocultar lo mucho que me dolió. ¿No es cierto?"_

Blaine se rio entre dientes, con el rostro pálido empezando a sudar.

_"Nada menos para mí secretario..._ –se detuvo_-…tan perfecto ..."-_Se tambaleó y cayó inesperadamente en los brazos de Kurt-

_"Blaine!"-_exclamó-

* * *

Nos veremos pronto Cuídense….


	10. Puedes tomar mi sangre

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..Como los quiero mucho y son muy, muy importantes para mí, les traigo este regalo, espero que les guste jejejejejejej….Mañana y el domingo actualizo y con suerte…(pidan al cielo que así sea)…intentare llegar al cap 15 porque voy super atrasada….jijijijijiji…La cuenta regresiva del otro fic ya empezó y mañana se actualiza…Ahora si a leer

* * *

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 10 "Toma mi sangre"

* * *

Kurt no sabía lo que podría suceder y por qué le preocupaba tanto. En ningún momento pensó que Blaine se desmayaría y requeriría de su atención, sino más bien que las dos cosas habían sucedido y Kurt se sentía perdido.

No tenía ni idea de qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, porque ver _y_ tener a un vampiro inconsciente en sus brazos era " muy aterrador".

Sabía que Blaine estaría débil si se enfrentaba a algo espiritual o estar en un lugar de culto, pero no sabía que iba a desmayarse y dejarlo estupefacto para que manejara la situación por sí mismo.

Kurt contemplaba la idea de llamar a Sam Evans – chofer oficial de Blaine y la única persona que Kurt sabía que conocía el secreto de Blaine-, pero estaba seguro de que Sam ni siquiera estaba en California en este momento. Era la víspera de Navidad y Sam seguramente había vuelto a su ciudad natal para celebrar con su familia. Por otra parte, Kurt no tenía su número de teléfono. Todo lo que estaba relacionado con AnderBros Entertainment quedaba en la oficina.

Blaine no era precisamente un hombre mortal, y Kurt sabía perfectamente que no podía llevarlo al hospital, y dudaba que si llamaba a Cooper, el hombre sabría qué hacer. Kurt estaba casi seguro que Cooper sabía que su hermano menor era un vampiro, pero eso no significaba que sabía todo sobre Blaine.

Había también una oportunidad de que Cooper nunca hubiera visto a Blaine beber sangre de un ser humano en toda su vida. Cooper podría enloquecer y Kurt no quería correr el riesgo de exponer a Blaine a nada ni a nadie.

Por eso y otras razones de peso, Kurt terminó reservando una habitación en el hotel, esperando a que Blaine recuperara la conciencia, porque no saber qué hacer era muy devastador. Por no decir de que si tomaba una elección equivocada, Blaine podría morir también.

Blaine comenzó a moverse y Kurt estaba a su lado al instante, esperó pacientemente hasta que los ojos de Blaine se abrieran.

_"Joven Anderson?"-_pregunto-

_"¿Dónde ... estoy?"_ -Blaine gruñó, su cabeza le dolía-

_"Todavía estamos en el hotel…Pedí una habitación."- _respondió Kurt suavemente empujando a Blaine en la cama cuando el hombre trató de levantarse…. _"Todavía no… Necesitas descansar."_

Blaine obedientemente sucumbió. Se sentía como el infierno, sin embargo. Tal vez esta vez iba a dejar que Kurt se encargara.

Estaba cada vez más débil. El sueño no lo ayudaría, necesitaba comer.

Como si supiera lo que Blaine estaba pensando, Kurt puso una bandeja de comida en la cama, junto a la forma de estar que Blaine adopto.

_"He pedido servicio de habitación para que puedas comer. ¿Está bien la carne?... No sé tú preferencia así que pedí un bistec término medio."_

_"Eso está muy bien."_ -dijo Blaine con voz débil-

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mirando a Blaine comer.

_"¿Debería... Debería llamar a alguien?_-preguntó cauteloso-…_Todavía es necesario ... beber un poco de sangre, ¿no?"_

_"No lo hagas… Sólo te darán más problemas."-_Blaine miró a su secretario, impresionado.-_"¿Cómo sabes que necesito comer y sangre para recuperar mi fuerza? "_

_"Sólo estoy adivinando". _-dijo Kurt con timidez-

Blaine mordió la carne, sonriendo débilmente. _-"Créeme... nunca has dejado de cautivarme, Hummel."—_dijo sinceramente-

Kurt se volvió tímidamente rojo, se centró en la comida que Blaine estaba comiendo en lugar de sus palabras. Suspiró al ver que toda la comida había desaparecido rápidamente, lo que indicaba que Blaine estaba realmente con apetito.

Incluso ahora, que el plato estaba vacío, Blaine aún parecía pálido y débil. Definitivamente necesitaba sangre.

_"Estoy muy cansado."-_susurró Blaine, inclinándose hacia Kurt y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, enterró por fin su rostro en el hueco del cuello del hombre de ojos azules.

Kurt se volvió más rojo, si fuese posible. La forma en que Blaine estaba apoyado sobre él era algo personal, incluso íntimo.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, al darse cuenta de la injusta situación en la que estaba_… "Sabía que te negarías a que llamara a tus hombres."-_dijo-

Blaine se rio en voz baja. _-"Eso demuestra lo bien que me conoces. "_

Kurt se quedó boquiabierto, le era difícil creer a las palabras de Blaine. _-"Pero debes tener un poco de sangre o morirás.."_-añadió-

_" No los llames ... es una orden. "_ -murmuró Blaine con severidad-

Se sentaron en la cama en profundo silencio después de eso.

La pesada respiración de Blaine era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación del hotel. Kurt lanzó una mirada preocupada a la dirección de Blaine y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus pestañas largas y oscuras hacían contraste con su piel pálida.

_"Puedes tener mi sangre."- "¿Puedo tener tu sangre?"_ -Kurt y Blaine hablaron al mismo tiempo-

Blaine se levantó lentamente de su lugar y cambió a una posición más reconfortante, mientras que sus ojos de ninguna manera dejaban de observar el rostro de Kurt.

Kurt en cambio enrojeció, algo avergonzado por hablar, al mismo tiempo que Blaine lo hizo.

Blaine rápidamente tomo a Kurt en sus brazos, suavemente lo acosto en la cama. Sus labios se pegaron a prisa en el cuello expuesto del chico y lamió la piel antes de que sus colmillos penetraran en ella.

A pesar de que no dolía mucho, Kurt se estremeció ligeramente, agarrándose con fuerza al borde de la cama mientras Blaine bebía de él. No pasó mucho tiempo, no más de cinco minutos para que dejara de chupar y el ojiazul débilmente podía sentir como los colmillos de Blaine no estaban más en su piel, pero el lamido continuaba, con esmero.

Desde el punto de vista de Kurt, los labios de Blaine se perdían poco a poco hasta su mandíbula y su mentón.

Blaine levantó la vista y miró los ojos del pálido chico, avellana contra azul, el pulgar de Blaine estaba tocándolos, los trazo y se detuvo en los labios hermosos de Kurt.

Lo siguiente no sabían que pasaría, sus labios se encontraron y el beso pronto se hizo ardiente.

Kurt inconscientemente gimió dentro del beso…..Quién sabría que Blaine besara tan intenso.

Blaine sabía increíble y Kurt no quería que terminara. Ciertamente, no se sentía mal el beso de Blaine, "su propio jefe".

No podían dar marcha atrás. Sus límites como jefe y asistente alias "secretario", como vampiro y humano... se habían cruzado, se había roto para siempre, pero Kurt no se sentía culpable por eso…. en absoluto.

El beso de repente terminó y Blaine inesperadamente detuvo a Kurt, la cama chirrió cuando se sentó en el borde. _-"Hay que ir a casa."-_dijo en tono serio-

Los ojos de Kurt llenos de lujuria se abrieron y el color abandonó su cara al instante. De color rojo intenso, se volvió blanco fantasmal, más blanco que su tono de piel normal. Se quedó inmóvil, y no pudo registrar las palabras de Blaine.

_¿Me estás alejando?-_pregunto afectado_-_

Una comprensión repentina golpeó a Kurt cuando vio la expresión de Blaine llenándolo con un ".._lo_ _lamento_ …"

Kurt quería lanzar todo lo que tenía dentro de su estómago. Una vez más había sido utilizado, y fue tan estúpid_o_ que se dio cuenta, hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Kurt se odiaba a sí mismo por dejar que sucediera. Kurt se odiaba a sí mismo por dejar que alguien tan horrible como Blaine lo viera en su estado más vulnerable... una posición en la que dejó todas sus guardias abajo.

La sangre que daba era por responsabilidad, pero el beso fue puramente de él_,_ muy personal, muy íntimo.

* * *

El orgullo de Blaine era demasiado alto, para que cualquiera lo suficientemente sano pudiera manejarlo. Era arrogante acerca de sí mismo, por ser un vampiro su poder no se limitaba, mas con seres humanos.

Su orgullo como vampiro significaba todo para él, y ahora con éxito había logrado que el propio orgullo de Kurt fuera enterrado en el interior del núcleo de la Tierra.

* * *

Kurt tragó el orgullo que le quedaba en él y se levantó de la cama. Miró a Blaine quien seguía sentado, esperaba haber escuchado mal, pero Blaine permaneció firme y ni siquiera se limitó a mirarlo.

Kurt quedo fascinado con el papel tapiz vintage del hotel. A pesar de estar en una situación incómoda y dolorosa, le pareció muy buena elección.

Kurt se preguntó, maravillado, como el rostro perfectamente esculpido de Blaine, -porque era realmente hermoso-… no tenía corazón, ninguna emoción, no sentía nada, como un vampiro su rostro también estaba frío hasta la médula, y Kurt Hummel era la única persona que era tan tonto como para creer en Blaine Anderson.

_"Buenas noches, Joven Anderson."_-dijo el pálido chico saliendo de la habitación-

Blaine vio a Kurt salir por la comisura de sus ojos, sin decir nada. No podía entender bien lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Había vuelto mierda todo, un completo desastre… Todo estaba hecho un lío y estaba muy molesto.

Blaine derribó la lámpara de la mesita de noche con furia, aullando de frustración. Tenía hambre y estaba evidentemente enojado... por algo que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que era. Era como tratar de encontrar la pieza que faltaba, del rompecabezas de su alma, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que no la tenía.

Vio las lágrimas de Kurt cuando el hombre de pelo castaño salió de la habitación. Kurt estaba herido, podía asegurarlo.

_¿Qué hice?-soltó con frustración-_

* * *

_Nuevos capítulos mañana 6.00 Pm hora México… PERDONEN MIS ERRORES EN EL CAP..._


	11. Nadie más lo hará

Volví…lamento la tardanza, pero recién regreso a mi casa en verdad lamento esto, pero surgio sin previo aviso y no tuve mas remedio….Quiero aclarar que el fic es traducción-interpretación… Por lo que algunas palabras o vocablos tienen que convertirse a nuestro idioma y no quedan literalmente igual que el original….

* * *

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Nadie más lo hará

* * *

Kurt Hummel ya había sido humillado antes. En realidad había sucedido innumerables veces. Una de tantas ocurrió cuando estaba en la universidad.

El nombre de su primer novio era Chandler Kiehl. Él chico no era tan atractivo, de hecho Kurt siempre deseaba que su novio no fuera tan guapo, Chandler fue el primero y real novio de Kurt.

Kurt nunca había tenido novio en la secundaria, teniendo en cuenta de que nadie había salido del closet que no fuera él.

Kurt y Chandler compartían en su mayoría las mismas pasiones. Les gustaba la moda, les encantaba el teatro musical, y un día los dos querían ir a Nueva York, vivir allí y no volver nunca más. Tenían fe de que lo lograrían, sin embargo, la mayor parte de sus sueños quedaron en el olvido, así como sus promesas el uno al otro.

Kurt nunca pensó Chandler lo iba a engañar. Pensaba que Chandler era un buen chico, pero estaba equivocado.

Para Kurt, su supuesta cena de compromiso se convirtió en una _tragedia_ Chandler le dijo directamente a la cara que lo había engañado, se excusó alegando que prefería hacerlo él a que lo escuchara de alguien más y que no quería hacerle daño, pero el daño fue lo primero que recibió el chico pálido.

Rompió con Chandler inmediatamente, Chandler no pudo soportarlo y les conto a todos en la universidad que Kurt seguía siendo virgen, Kurt tuvo algunos problemas y Chandler al no soportar su _incapacidad_ de haberlo dañado y perdido, decidió ignorarlo.

Esa fue la _mayor_ humillación de Kurt, y en este momento sentía exactamente lo mismo porque Blaine lo estaba ignorando.

Kurt fue el que quedó _herido_ y Blaine en su lugar se sentía ofendido….Eso no tenía sentido.

Kurt no estaba evitando a su jefe, pero por razones desconocidas, Blaine lo evitaba a _él_.

Y el rechazo dolía como el infierno.

Blaine había estado entrando y saliendo de la oficina y se limitaba a decir una o dos palabras, cuando se encontraba con Kurt. Ni siquiera llamo a Kurt a su oficina durante dos días, sólo enviaba un mensaje por el intercomunicador cada vez que necesitaba algo y ordenaba dejarlo sobre la mesa y él lo recogía más tarde.

Pero en el tercer día, Kurt se negó a ser tratado de esa manera por más tiempo. Kurt optó por ir en contra de la voluntad de Blaine, y dio los archivos que Blaine había solicitado en sus manos esta vez.

Kurt caminó hacia la oficina de Blaine, quien no se percató de la presencia del secretario.

El vampiro parecía cautivado por la vista de la mañana.

_ "Mr. Anderson, estos son los documentos que solicitó"-_dijo Kurt-

_"Ponlos en mi escritorio, los veré más tarde.."-_Profirió Blaine-".

Kurt se detuvo, sorprendido por la frialdad de la voz de Blaine. Blaine no quería ni _mirarlo_ fijamente. Le temblaban los labios, la tristeza llenó su alma y le pareció muy extraño.

_¿Por qué me siento inútil cuando Blaine me trataba con frialdad?¿Qué hay de malo en mí?-meditaba en su mente-_

_"Dije que salieras Hummel. "-_añadió Blaine con voz de mando-

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, empujó hacia abajo todos sus sentimientos absurdos de tristeza profunda dentro de él.

_"¿Por qué? ¡Porque tú me lo pediste?"_-desafío-

_"Igual que la noche de Víspera de navidad"_-Kurt añadió para sí mismo-

Palabras que hicieron que Blaine volteara, parecía que había ganado. Estaba molesto por las palabras del chico, no obstante….

_"No desafíes mis órdenes, Hummel, tú ya sabes de lo que soy capaz…. Eres mi secretario así que es mejor que empieces a actuar como tal…. ¿Quieres que te despidan? …Y no estoy hablando de no ser más mi secretario, sino de AnderBros Entertainment. "_-dijo-

Kurt retrocedió de mala gana a regañadientes. No podía darse el lujo de ser despedido. Su trabajo era lo que quedaba para asegurar la supervivencia de la familia Hummel. Además, era difícil encontrar un trabajo decente en estos días.

Podría tener el empleo y soportar la actitud de Blaine y sus amenazas, por ahora, pero incluso si lo hacía, seguiría siendo rebelde... aunque significara regresar a su antiguo puesto.

Blaine resopló, se puso sus gafas de sol y salió furioso de la oficina.

_ "No voy a regresar el día de hoy."-_dijo molesto-

Blaine se fue sin mirar al hombre más alto. No podía estar en la oficina con Kurt. Tenía que escapar. Comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto a alguien mientras se dirigía a su auto deportivo. Lanzó su iPhone en el asiento del pasajero cuando se metió dentro y rápidamente se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Blaine llegó a su destino antes de lo que pensaba.

Dejó al valet parking su precioso coche, cuando llego al vestíbulo se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Le tomó cerca de diez minutos en llegar, pero el sentimiento con respecto a Kurt seguía allí, ahogándolo. Sus duras palabras hace un momento le inquietaban respecto a el hombre de ojos azules.

Blaine tocó el timbre y un hombre llamado Henry Golding abrió la puerta.

Él tipo sonrió feliz al ver a Blaine…. _"Blaine!"-_exclamo-

_"Hola, cariño."-_contesto el moreno-

Blaine rápidamente agarró la cara de Henry y lo besó con desesperación, dando tumbos dentro de la habitación del hotel cerró la puerta con su pierna.

Ambos se alejaron por un momento para tomar aire.

_"Espera…¿Puedo ... pedir algo antes de que-"_

_"No..-_espeto Blaine-…_Quiero que lo hagamos ... ahora .."-_añadió Blaine con la voz ronca-

Sin contemplaciones lanzo a Henry sobre la cama.

Henry gimió, retorciéndose cuando Blaine comenzó a trabajar en su cuerpo. Casi de inmediato, la atmósfera dentro de la habitación se convirtió en pasión, los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando Blaine Anderson intentó desesperadamente sentirse entero.

Siguió empujando con fuerza, recibiendo gemidos de éxtasis del hombre bajo él. Henry llegó a su clímax primero, Blaine le siguió al instante. Una vez que Henry se rindió con cansancio cerro sus ojos en la cama, en ese momento Blaine le mordió el cuello, del cual bebió su sangre. Blaine suspiró cuando terminó, limpio el hilo de sangre de Henry en sus labios.

Blaine froto su cabello con exasperación, la determinación de que aún estaba malditamente _hambriento seguía presente_. La sangre de Henry no era suficiente a pesar de que había tomado más de lo normal. No la encontró tan buena como antes y _carente_ de algo.

Él ya sabía lo que le faltaba, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

_"¡Maldita sea!"-_exclamó con frustración-

Apresuradamente recogió su ropa esparcida por el suelo, se vistió de prisa. Cogió las llaves del coche y se fue, sin importarle decir adiós o dejar una nota a Henry. Habían estado haciendo esto durante aproximadamente un año, por lo que Henry ya estaba familiarizado con su _estilo_.

Blaine acelero al edificio AnderBros, cuando llegó detuvo su coche a toda prisa. Dejó la llave puesta en el auto. No le importaba si alguien decidía robar su amado jet negro, siempre podía comprar uno nuevo.

Empujó todo lo que bloqueaba su camino, tratando de llegar a la pieza que estaba creando un agujero en él, a punto de enloquecerlo. La puerta se cerró con un ruido fuerte tras de él, alarmando a la persona que estaba de pie junto a su escritorio.

_"¿Director?"-_pronuncio Kurt limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro-

Había estado llorando desde que Blaine lo dejo hace más de una hora. Kurt no entendía por qué, pero de repente las ganas de llorar fue abrumadora. Ahora, el hombre estaba de pie delante de él.

Blaine se paseó hacia Kurt, permaneciendo en silencio, sin aviso agarro con sus manos la cabeza de Kurt de la parte trasera y lo atrajo a sus labios.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron en estado de shock, con la mano impulsivamente empujo a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas, pero por desgracia, el vampiro no se movió.

_"¡Aléjate de mí!"-_gritó Kurt, luchando por tratar de alejar a Blaine fuera de él, la boca de Blaine permanecía en él.

Blaine rompió el beso, pero su dominio sobre Kurt se mantenía estable.

_ "Necesito tu sangre."-_dijo-

_"¡No!"-_protestó Kurt-

Estaba demasiado débil en comparación a Blaine, no podía liberarse de su fuerte abrazo.

_"No hare esto de nuevo! "-_protestó nuevamente-

_"Pero yo la necesito."_ -susurró Blaine en voz baja, tratando de convencerlo a que renunciara a la lucha-

_"Me importa un carajo! …Aléjate de mí!. Toma la de los otros hombres! Yo no te voy a dar la mía!"-_pronunció Kurt-

La voz de Kurt se rompió mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Su tristeza había sido sustituida por el miedo, pero ambos sentimientos juntos le hacían miserable y desorientado.

_"Suéltame… maldita sea!"-_exclamó el pálido chico con frustración-

_"Nadie más lo va a hacer!"-_Blaine casi gritó-

Las manos de Blaine se movieron del cuello de Kurt a la cintura, posándolas allí sin mucha presión_.- "Si no es tu sangre ... mi hambre no podrá ser saciada."-_susurro dulcemente-

Kurt dejó de luchar en algún momento. Ambos ojos se clavaron en los contrarios, Kurt poco a poco dejo al descubierto su cuello, Blaine lo tomó como una invitación.

Blaine trajo a Kurt al sofá, con ternura y cuidado lo coloco, respiro el delicioso aroma del chico mientras sus manos tranquilamente quitaban las capas de ropa del castaño, lo hizo hasta que el pecho del hombre estaba visible.

El estremecimiento de miedo de Kurt disminuyo y el escalofrío que estaba teniendo actualmente estaba fuera de su voluntad. Cuando Blaine dijo que lo necesitaba, que lo buscaba para eso, en el fondo Kurt se sintió sorprendentemente feliz de ser cazado por el vampiro. No lo escondía o disimulaba más.

En el momento en que Blaine hundió sus colmillos cerca de la nuez de Adán, Kurt sintió puro éxtasis surgiendo dentro de él, porque esta vez era diferente a la anterior. Blaine había preguntado si podía y lo había formulado muy bien.

Blaine lamió el rastro de sangre desde el hueco del cuello de Kurt hasta el pecho y dejó que su lengua se quedara allí... suavemente lamio, mordió y chupo la piel. No necesitaba mucho, sólo unas gotas, pero era suficiente y era mucho mejor que la sangre de Henry.

Una vez que su hambre se disipó, Blaine miro sobre Kurt, hipnotizado.

_"¿Por qué su sangre es tan especial? Es diferente a cualquier otra…. ¿Por qué?"-_meditaba para si-

Kurt se sonrojó. La mordida iba a tomar un tiempo en sanar, pero no le importaba. Usando sus dedos temblorosos, comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Los botones de la camisa color aqua se deslizaban entre sus dedos, por lo que era dos veces más difícil terminar de vestirse.

Blaine tampoco ayudaba porque sus ojos ojimiel le miraban penetrantemente.

_"Me has arruinado, Hummel."_- dijo el vampiro en tono feliz y sonriendo-.

* * *

Nos vemos pronto….el otro fic en minutos se actualiza..


	12. No hay tal cosa como un híb

Hola Klainers….Acá está el cap para este día….Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que le dan a la historia…Al final quiero que leas la nota …ES IMPORTANTE…

* * *

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 12: No hay tal cosa como un híbrido

* * *

Kurt Hummel, consideraba que su vida en la actualidad estaba por el lado bueno. No era perfecta, pero era mejor, porque Blaine finalmente había admitido su verdadero deseo. Bueno, tal vez su corazón no era para él y no estaban saliendo exactamente, pero por ahora todo era más _tolerable_.

Kurt se sentía más a gusto cuando estaba cerca de Blaine, su presencia ya no le causaba miedo , su extraña correlación estaba mejor que antes, antes eran _absurdas_ demandas del vampiro arrogante chupasangre, ahora todo era regular.

Después de una sorprendente petición embarazosa frente a las personas cercanas a él…-Blaine, el Vicepresidente y uno de los accionistas de AnderBros Entertainment- Kurt había sido _obligado_ a memorizar todos los nombres de los accionistas y caras, no por Blaine, sino por Quinn Fabray. No había demasiados para memorizar y Kurt estaba agradecido por eso.

Hoy era diferente a cualquier otro día, hoy era la reunión anual de AnderBros Entertainment y Blaine asistiría a ella. Kurt solo pudo ver a su jefe muy brevemente ese día.

Blaine estuvo en reuniones desde la mañana y en ese momento, él ya estaba sentado en la sala, a la espera de la reunión más esperada. Esta era la reunión más importante para la compañía de producción. Se trataba de la de todos los accionistas, incluyendo a Cooper y Blaine, asimismo asistirían sus padres y su tío. Ellos llegarían pronto y todos estaban esperando el trío. Aparte del tío de Blaine, sus padres participaban muy poco en la empresa, ya que Cooper tomo el relevo.

_"Kurt, ¿está todo listo?...Los Anderson estarán aquí pronto."_-dijo Quinn-

Quinn estaba frenética, tratando de asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto.

Kurt sonrió con seguridad_.- "Sí, Quinn… Esta es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas."_

_"Lo siento."_ -dijo Quinn en tono de disculpa, enderezo su traje ligeramente arrugado-

Tina Cohen-Chang se rio un poco al lado de Quinn- _"Kurt, toma esos documentos por mí por favor."_-dijo la asiática-

Kurt asintió, obedeciendo a las instrucciones del personal de categoría superior.

_ "¡Ay!"-_ susurró Kurt-

Su dedo índice sangraba ligeramente por un corte de papel.

_"Toma"-_dijo Artie Abrams entregándole su pañuelo-

_"Gracias."_ – dijo Kurt sonriendo agradecido-

Pulso varias veces con su dedo sobre el pañuelo de lino, batallo para detener el flujo de sangre.

La sangre de su pequeña cortadura, por razones desconocidas, se puso un poco más espesa. Alguien gritó sin previo aviso notificando la llegada de los invitados más esperados para el día. Al no tener tiempo para ponerlo en otro lugar, Kurt metió rápidamente el pañuelo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Kurt se mordió el labio nerviosamente. A pesar de que había memorizado todo sobre los Anderson, ésta era la primera vez que los veía. Estaba muy nervioso porque pertenecían a la empresa donde actualmente trabaja y también se relacionaba con Blaine. Este hecho en sí, hizo que Kurt se pusiera más preocupado porque dos de ellos fueron los que criaron a Blaine.

Cooper estaba allí, dando la bienvenida a sus padres y a su tío, pero Blaine no estaba a la vista. Probablemente estaba absorto pensando en el interior de la sala de reuniones. Kurt respiró profundo cuando Cooper y los padres de Blaine - Christian y Ruth Anderson- se acercaron a él y al resto del personal.

Blaine y Cooper, obviamente heredaron la belleza de sus padres, porque Christian y Ruth eran ambos muy atractivos.

De la rápida observación que Kurt hizo, Blaine era exactamente igual que su padre. El pelo rizado y ojos color avellana pertenecían claramente a Christian Anderson, pero Blaine evidentemente había heredado la altura de su madre y el color de su cabello, Cooper por el contrario era alto como su padre. Aparte de eso, Cooper también se parecía más a Ruth Anderson ya que tenía el mismo cabello, oscuro, salvo que el color del pelo de Cooper era más ligero que el de Blaine. Christian Anderson sorprendentemente era rubio.

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces, instándose a sí mismo en concentrarse, en lugar de estar viendo la familia perfecta.

En el momento en que Ruth camino hacia él, Kurt se dio cuenta, al instante de que estaba pálida. Continuó escrutándola, se quedó completamente con la boca abierta cuando ella prácticamente _se lanzó_ a sus brazos y ambos cayeron bruscamente al suelo.

_"Mamá, ¿estás bien?"_ - preguntó Cooper temeroso-

Cooper dijo algo a su padre y su tío, probablemente les aconsejo que se dirigieran al interior de la sala de reuniones.

Christian miró preocupado a su esposa, pero siguió a su hermano.

_"¿Qué te paso?"_

_"De repente me sentí mareada." _

Con la ayuda de Cooper, Ruth se levantó lentamente, mientras que Tina ayudó a Kurt.

El estómago de Kurt se revolvió. Estaba seguro que _no fue_ un accidente. Ella iba a _atacarlo_.

Había algo en el agarre de Ruth, Kurt al instante recordó el pañuelo que habia puesto en su pantalón tratando de ocultarlo. Era _el pañuelo que le habían dado,_ el que tenía manchas de sangre.

_¿Podría ser?-pensó-_

_"Mr. Anderson, déjeme acompañar a su madre…llevare a la señora Anderson al salón privado."-_ sugirió Kurt -

Cooper parecía inseguro.

_"Puede venir por ella después de que termine la reunión… Todo el mundo lo está esperando, señor."_-añadió-

Algunos de los empleados asintieron, de acuerdo con Kurt. Cooper se resistía a dejar a Ruth pero al fin cedió.

_"Voy a estar bien, cariño…tendré a este joven para que me ayude si necesito algo."_ -aseguró Ruth, sonriendo débilmente a su hijo mayor-

_"Está bien, mamá."-_Cooper accedió finalmente_-" Hazme saber si algo ocurre, Kurt."_

_"Lo haré, señor."-_ Kurt ofreció una sonrisa al hijo preocupado-

El secretario ayudo a Ruth a conseguir balance en sus pies tan pronto como Cooper se marchó.

_"De esta manera, señora."-_explico-

Kurt condujo a Ruth a la oficina más lejana en el piso 20 y la ayudó a tomar asiento. Su respiración se hizo más profunda. Ella actuaba del mismo modo que Blaine cuando tenía hambre. Kurt se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que ella también era, sin duda, un vampiro como Blaine.

Kurt se mordió el labio.

_"Señora Anderson..¿Usted…necesita sangre?"_

Ruth miró sorprendido. _"¿Cómo lo sabes...?"_

_"El director me lo dijo."_ -Kurt declaró en un susurro-

Ruth miró boquiabierta, tratando de comprender la información que su hijo le había dicho a un ser humano.

Los vampiros no comparten sus secretos.

_"Si Blaine le dijo su secreto, entonces debe ser una persona muy confiable"_-pensó para si-

_"….Y también me amenazó"-pensó con sarcasmo-_

_"Soy asistente personal del director y he estado velando por él desde entonces. Señora, si usted lo necesita ... podría darle un poco de mi sangre."_-espeto Kurt-

Ruth, una vez más estaba sorprendida por el joven pálido que tenía delante. No le era de extrañar por qué Blaine confiaba en él.

_"Gracias, pero tengo que rechazar tu oferta…tomo muy en serio mi matrimonio…no puedo tomar la sangre de otras personas, incluso si fueras mujer seria considerado traición."-_contesto-

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa amable a pesar de que estaba sorprendido por la noticia. Ruth miró cada movimiento de Kurt con un par de ojos azules interesados.

_ "Me alegro de que Blaine te tenga….No me deja protegerlo… Ese niño me odia."_-comento-

Las cosas se estaban poniendo más raras y sobreexpuestas.

Kurt no estaba seguro de que si podría contener todo de una vez, pero sería grosero de su parte detener a Ruth.

Ni siquiera se _atrevió_ a hacerlo. Ruth tomó el silencio de Kurt como una señal para continuar.

_"Fue mi culpa que naciera vampiro."_-dijo-

Kurt impulsivamente se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, una sensación de mareo le hizo estremecerse.

Ruth sonrió suavemente a él_.- "Sé que no tiene mucho sentido ... o por qué te cuento todo esto, pero mi hijo confía en ti, adujo que tal vez debería decirte esto."_

_"Un vampiro no puede tener un hijo con otro vampiro, los vampiros solo pueden tener hijos con los humanos ... los niños que nazcan tendrán que ser o un vampiro o un humano completo. No hay tal cosa como un híbrido. "_ -Ruth exhalo_-"Es por eso que a pesar de que Blaine y Cooper tengan los mismos padres y estén relacionados por sangre, no son iguales, Cooper nació humano. Blaine sin embargo, nació vampiro….Mi marido y yo decidimos criarlo como si fuera humano, al igual que hicimos con Cooper . Haciendo eso lo hemos condenado a la soledad y el aislamiento "._

Ruth terminó la historia allí y fue entonces que Kurt se sintió sin aliento en su lugar. Había mucho para tomar de un solo. Esto era lo que quería decir Blaine sobre no juzgarlo sin conocerlo, pero sobre todo saber que Blaine nació de una madre vampiro y un padre humano.

_"Ruth"_

Christian irrumpió en la habitación. Detrás de él iba Cooper y el hermano de Christian, Zachary Anderson.

_"¿Te sientes bien?"_

Ruth dio a su marido una sonrisa reconfortante_.-"Estoy bien, cariño. Pero necesito tu-"_

_"Espera ..."-_interrumpió Christian, mirando a Kurt-

Ruth tocó el rostro de Christian cariñosamente_.-"Está bien ... él lo sabe."_

Tanto Christian y Zachary dirigieron una mirada sorprendida hacia Kurt, haciendo que el hombre de ojos azules sonriera tímidamente.

Cooper se acercó a Kurt, acaricio suavemente su hombro_.-"Gracias por cuidar de mi madre, Kurt."_

_"Es un placer, señor."_ -murmuró Kurt suavemente, sonrojándose por la percepción de los ojos azules de Cooper sobre él.

Christian y Ruth no prestaron atención a los otros ocupantes de la habitación. Kurt tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando Christian dejó que su esposa se alimentara de él. Se sentía como si estuviera entrometiéndose en un momento íntimo.

Cooper sonrió, agito el pelo de Kurt como un hermano mayor lo hace. Kurt se quejó internamente, descorazonado de que su pelo perfecto se arruinara, pero no dijo nada porque no quería parecer irrespetuoso.

_"Será mejor que te vayas…Creo que mi hermano te busca."_-dijo Cooper-

_"Suerte con eso, muchacho."-_Zachary dio a Kurt una risa ahogada.

Esta familia le parecía perfecta, incluso sin Blaine en ella, el pensamiento amargo hizo que Kurt corriera a buscar al hombre de ojos color avellana. Él posiblemente estaba enfurecido a esta hora.

_"¡Ahí estás!"-_dijo Blaine tan pronto Kurt saliera del ascensor en el piso 19_.-"estaba comenzando a pensar de que podrías haber olvidado el camino."_

Kurt rodo los ojos como respuesta, Blaine en cambio frunció el ceño.

_"Parece real para mí….Después de pasar mucho tiempo con tus compañeros halla arriba, es posible."_

_"…estaba con la señora Anderson."_ -dijo Kurt, agachando un poco la cabeza-

_"¿Mi madre?"-_Blaine frunció el ceño- _"¿Por qué?"_

Kurt respiró.-_"Ella no se sentía bien."_

_"¿Estaba enferma? Ah, no me extraña, por eso es que no la vi en la reunión… De hecho, no vi ni a mi padre, ni a mi tío tampoco…Mi mente debe haber estado bloqueada fuera…_-pauso-… _¿sabes?. Prefiero pensar en ti, "-_Blaine sonrió maliciosamente-

El sonido repentino del teléfono fue la salvación para Kurt, rápidamente fue a su escritorio a contestar. En el momento que Kurt dio la espalda a Blaine, la sonrisa en los labios del vampiro se desvaneció al instante.

* * *

La vez pasada que actualice, alguien que desconozco su nombre, me acuso con la autora original del fic , de que yo Fernanda Hasbún, le estaba echando a perder el fic al traducirlo al español, tu dirás fue una de su Fandom, error fue alguien que sabe perfectamente español, fue muy grosero de su parte acusarme de tal manera y con la intención de que **CrissColferIka **me quitara la licencia del fic, FELICIDADES NO LOGRASTE NADA ELLA ES DEMASIADA INTELIGENTE COMO PARA CAER EN ESO….

Bien… le explique a **CrissColferIka **la situación del fic y las barreras a la hora de llevarlo al español y sobre todo el hecho de añadirle connotaciones como: "dijo Kurt", "espeto Blaine" etc… asimismo la transposición de palabras, las cuales muchas veces no quedan exactamente igual al original…porqué explico esto, porque le dijeron que le cambiaba cosas…pueden creerlo…

Me sentí fatal, sin ganas de actualizar, me bloquee de tristeza, pero Fer es más fuerte que eso y bueno aquí estoy, dando lata y seguiré dando lata, quizás haya otro golpe no lo sé, **CrissColferIka **no me revelo el nombre de quien me acuso y yo respeto eso y ni quiero saber…

Sé que hay Klainers que agradecen este trabajo y en honor a ellos estoy acá, sin ofender a nadie Yo hago todo lo posible por mejorar en cada cap pero no soy perfecta y puedo equivocarme.

* * *

A QUIEN CORRESPONDA

Si queréis saber si cambio cosas y lo arruino, te reto a que vallas al original y veas las diferencias, si las hallas estas en todo el derecho de protestar.

* * *

Pasado el bache Klainers a seguir con esta locura, mañana cap new…por cierto estoy completamente segura de que ninguna(o) fue quien me acuso, sus reviews son demasiado lindos como para echar a perder esto….Gracias Klainers


	13. No soy cualquier cosa

Cap para hoy...Gracias por los reviews anteriores...son los mejores klainers... en el anterior casi no hubo Klaine en este si hay y bastane...

* * *

Solo pido 3 cosas:

1-Disfruta la lectura.

2-Nunca me abandones en una historia.

3-Deja una opinión.

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Yo no soy cualquier cosa.

* * *

Las cosas estaban agitadas en el trabajo desde la reunión anual. Kurt se había vuelto más ocupado con su trabajo y apenas veía a su padre, quizás nunca más. Llegaba a casa alrededor de las siete u ocho de la noche todos los días, y a veces apenas podía hacer la cena. Las noches de película de los Hummel ya no existían, debido al caótico horario de Kurt. Burt estaba muy triste, ya no podía pasar tiempo con su hijo, Kurt había tratado difícilmente pasar más tiempo con su padre durante el fin de semana.

De vez en cuando a la mente de Kurt llegaba -no imploraría, claro que no- si él podría educadamente _preguntarle a _ Blaine si habría alguna probabilidad de que lo dejara ir a casa más temprano, pero el vampiro estaba siendo insistente, cruel y francamente caprichoso ... tenía altas probabilidades de perder la guerra contra él.

Para Kurt la información recién descubierta sobre Blaine también era abrumadora. Sobre todo por la forma en que fue criado y más el hecho de que incluso los vampiros pudieran tener _hijos_ con _los humanos_.

Respecto a eso.

Pensar que un día, Blaine podría convertirse en un padre, a Kurt le parecía básicamente extraño. Sólo pensarlo parecía incómodo, porque Blaine no tenía el material necesario de un padre, en absoluto. No es que Kurt quisiera parte de eso, para nada... además era imposible para él.

El sonido repentino trajo saco a Kurt de su sueño.

Frunció el ceño, al notar que era su teléfono celular, el cual descansaba sobre su escritorio. Kurt cogió el BlackBerry y frunció el ceño nuevamente al notar el número desconocido.

Sin embargo contesto_.-"¿Hola?"_

_"Kurt Hummel?"-_preguntó la persona del otro lado-

Su voz sonaba familiar.

_"Sí, Hummel habla."_

_"Soy yo ... Sam Evans."_

_"Sam? ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Pasa algo con el director?" _–pregunto espontaneamente-

Kurt contuvo la respiración a la espera de una respuesta, Sam no le llamaría si no fuera urgente y en segundo lugar, Sam si siquiera tenía su número de teléfono.

_"No pasa nada malo, Kurt."…-_Sam se rio ahogadamente en la línea-…_"Él joven Anderson me pidió que te dijera, que tomaras todos los documentos en los que ustedes dos trabajaron el otro día… Él no puede llegar al trabajo hoy, así que tienes que traer el trabajo a él…. Prepárate . "_

_¿Prepararme para qué?-pensó con algo de temor-_

_"Espera ... ¿qué?"-_ Kurt estaba confundido-

_"Te llevare hasta donde él… Estaré ahí en veinte minutos."-_ dijo Sam interrumpiendo la llamada-

Kurt tragó el nudo en su garganta, nervioso de lo que esto significara.

Estar fuera de la oficina con Blaine _nunca_ era una buena idea.

Los recuerdos del pasado mes de diciembre llegaron a su mente creando estragos. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Probablemente Sam iba a estar allí también, así que casi consideraba que nada _malo podría _pasar. También, tenía que actuar con rapidez, Sam iba a venir a buscarlo y no podría permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde, conociéndolo casi podía intuir el estado de ánimo de Blaine ese día.

Diecinueve minutos más tarde.

Kurt subió al coche y se sentó con algo de ansiedad, Sam conducía traquilo hasta donde Blaine. No se había cruzado con Sam tan a menudo, hasta hoy, le agradaba el chico. Aparte de conocer el secreto de Blaine así como él, el rubio era un buen tipo y, además había salido con Quinn, para Kurt significaba algo.

_"¿Dónde está exactamente el Joven Anderson?"-_Preguntó Kurt-

Sam miró a Kurt por una fracción de segundo_.-"Él está en su departamento."_

Kurt empezó a sentirse inquieto, una vez más, porque _departamento_ significaba un hogar, un lugar privado y no habría gente alrededor, sólo ellos dos. Blaine podría hacer lo que quisiera porque era simplemente su _naturaleza_.

_ "¿Sam?..-_pauso_-..¿Puedo.. hacerte una pregunta?"-_tartamudeo-

_"Claro…dime…"-_respondió Sam con frialdad-

Kurt se mordió los labios_..-"Este ... ya sabes el Director es un vampiro ... pero ¿por qué todavía quieres servirle?"_

En esta ocasión Sam no miró a Kurt. _-"No hay ninguna razón especial… De hecho fuimos a la secundaria juntos….Nos encontramos al azar hace dos años y desde que necesite un trabajo, él me dio uno."_-dijo simplemente-

Kurt suspiró pesadamente, le resultaba difícil comprender que Blaine hubiera ayudado a Sam, porque eso no parecía venir de él. Blaine no era bueno con nadie. Podría parecer que sí, pero realmente no lo era. Otras personas, como el resto de los empleados de AnderBros Entertainment no sabían del ego de Blaine, tal vez porque rara vez se encontraban con él, generalmene Blaine siempre estaba siendo falso delante de todos.

Las palabras persuasivas de Blaine eran su única virtud personal.

La respiración pesada que hizo Kurt no pasó desapercibida por Sam.

_"Sabes, Kurt ... no es tan malo trabajar para Blaine…Él no tiene la capacidad de juzgar a la gente, pero si él piensa que eres digno, él no dejará irte fácilmente… Pero el meollo del asunto es que, es realmente un buen tipo…Es sólo su estado de ánimo el que es difícil de predecir "._

Sam dejó estacionado el Mojave BMW metálico frente a un edificio de aspecto elegante, le entregó una llave electrónica a Kurt en forma de tarjeta.

_"Él no se siente bien…se ha movido demasiado en plena luz en los últimos días, por lo que está muy agotado…. Llámame cuando hayas terminado… Te llevare a casa."-_dijo Sam-

Kurt se puso rígido como una estatua. Sam se iba y eso significaba que estaría _solo_ con Blaine, en su departamento, donde nadie podría oírle ... menos en este edificio de lujo.

_"Seguramente las paredes son más gruesas que el tronco de un árbol"-_pensó Kurt con pesar-

Kurt se arrastraba lentamente por el pasillo, en busca del departamento de Blaine. El edificio era muy tranquilo. Estas personas tal vez ni siquiera sabían quiénes eran sus vecinos.

Kurt deslizó la llave al llegar a la tercera puerta, casi al final del pasillo. El sensor de la puerta se volvió de color rojo a verde, Kurt camino lentamente hacia el interior.

El apartamento estaba medio oscuro, era como vivir en una casa embrujada.

_"¿Joven Anderson?"_-pregunto a la nada-

_"Ya era hora, Hummel."-_Una silueta sentada junto a la ventana respondió-

Con la ayuda de la luz exterior, Kurt lo detecto fácilmente.

_"Aquí está la información que quería."-_dijo-

Kurt le entregó los documentos a Blaine, quien estaba sentado en una de sus piezas de mobiliario importado junto a una computadora portátil, la cual descansaba sobre la mesa del café.

Kurt noto que Blaine realmente parecía agotado, pero el vampiro no parecía saber cuándo parar, inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar en los documentos que Kurt había llevado, escribió la información importante que necesitaba en su ordenador portátil.

Cuando por fin terminó, Blaine suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá importado. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Era un poco extraño para Kurt ver a su jefe en ropa casual. Blaine no se _miraba_ como el director de una empresa grande, tan solo llevaba un camiseta y un pantalón casual.

_"Mi madre no ha dejado de llamar desde que te conoció... Sólo porque fuiste amable con ella, no significa que también yo lo sea... Sólo quiero que deje de interferir en mi vida, no puedo manejar el trabajo y a ella… al mismo tiempo!_ "-Blaine comento divagando-

_"Se ve muy cansado, joven Anderson."-_ comentó Kurt -

El pálido chico lanzo una mirada de preocupación hacia Blaine.

_"Sí, lo estoy ... estoy tan malditamente cansado."_-dijo-

Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, paso una mano por su cabello sudoroso nuevamente y miro al secretario.

Kurt reconoció esa mirada. Blaine no estaba sudando por el calor, era imposible ya que el clima era bastante tranquilo en esos momentos.

Estaba transpirando porque necesitaba algo de _comer_.

_"Voy a llamar a alguien."-_dijo Kurt-

Saco su BlackBerry dispuesto a llamar a alguno de los amantes de Blaine.

Blaine rápidamente le arrebató el teléfono , arrojándolo sobre la mesa de café, resonó fuertemente al chocar con el vidrio.

_"Yo no los llamo aquí… Nadie ha estado aquí….solo tú."_-explicó-

Kurt sintió un oleada de adrenalina correr a través de él, sensación que hizo a su rostro sonrojarse. Él era la _única_ persona que Blaine le permitía entrar en su guarida.

Kurt se sintió bastante especial.

Blaine inesperadamente jalo a su secretario quien permanecía de pie, a su regazo, Kurt dio un grito involuntario.

_"Incluso si lo pido muy bien, no creo que me des de tu sangre, ¿verdad?"_-dijo suavemente-

_"Lo has adivinado bien."_ -dijo Kurt con aire de suficiencia-

Comprimió el nerviosismo de estar encima de su jefe.

Blaine jugo con la chaqueta de Kurt y el secretario no se lo impidió.

_"Trabajé el culo en los últimos días, ¿no tengo una recompensa?"_-pregunto-

_"Reclama tu premio de otro hombre."-_

_"No..no... Tú no eres como los demás ... eres más que un hombre. "_ -dijo Blaine con elocuencia, mientras sus manos se posaban en las caderas de Kurt-

_"Prueba con otro eso."_ –Replico Kurt-

Kurt sonrió con descaro, intento levantarse, pero Blaine lo apretó con más fuerza.

Blaine sonrió burlonamente.

_"No te hagas de rogar…sé que tú también lo deseas."_

Kurt se rio disimuladamente.- _"¿Y qué es lo quiero exactamente?"_

_"Que tome tu sangre "_ -Blaine declaró deliberadamente.-_"Has estado esperando que yo beba de ti... Tú amas cuando te beso por todas partes…. El sentimiento de mis labios en tu piel…te vuelve loco ._ "

Se congelo y se aterrorizó, Kurt sabía que estaba temblando.

_ "Maldición!"-pensó Kurt para si-_

_"Obviamente, estas drogado Anderson."_-se defendió Kurt-

Blaine no respondió, toco la cara de Kurt en lugar de eso. Blaine llevó tiernamente el rostro más cerca de él y besó a su secretario. Kurt inmediatamente se fundió en el beso, respondiendo profundamente. Blaine lo levantó de su regazo, coloco al hombre de pelo castaño en el sofá y cubrió el cuerpo del chico con el suyo.

Su boca rápidamente bajó por el cuello de Kurt y fácilmente le quito la chaqueta. La camisa de vestir azul, del chico ojos azules estaba salvada por ahora…sin embargo los botones volaron por todas cuando la camisa fue _desgarrada_ por las manos fuertes del vampiro.

Blaine seguía chupando y mordiendo, dejando chupones por todas partes, hasta donde fuera posible, deslizo una mano a los pantalones de Kurt, el secretario no podía negar su propio cuerpo más, se endureció rápidamente bajo el toque de Blaine.

Blaine hábilmente trabajó con los pantalones y la ropa interior de Kurt, hasta que el joven estuvo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Coloco su boca en el interior del muslo de Kurt, Blaine comenzó a perforar la piel de allí, tragando tanta sangre como le fuera posible, para satisfacer su hambre.

Kurt gimió con la fuerte sensación de ser _mordido_ y despertar de un sueño profundo, Blaine se detuvo de repente. Sus ojos color avellana se abrieron al ver el estado de Kurt - enrojecido, excitado, sudando y medio desnudo en su sofá-,estaba _horrorizado_ por lo que estaba presenciando.

Kurt jadeó pesadamente, quedándose boquiabierto cuando el hombre de pelo rizado, se apartó de él.

_"Vete a tu casa."-_espeto Blaine en tono serio-

De pronto, le lanzo bruscamente la ropa a Kurt.

Kurt se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, se cubrió con las prendas. Estaba temblando por el tratamiento brusco y cruel de Blaine, pero logró recomponerse, se puso de pie, y miro a Blaine con furia.

_"Dame una buena razón o un porque -"-_espeto-

_"Sólo tienes que irte a casa…No necesito dar explicaciones a un empleado"-_dijo Blaine frunciendo el ceño-

Kurt se puso rojo de ira. Blaine acaba de degradarlo por ser un "simple" secretario.

_"¿Por qué estás empeñado en tratarme así?!... Yo no soy cualquier cosa!. Tú no puedes tomar mi sangre y después deshacerte de mí…. Deberías dejar de enviarme señales!..-_pauso-… _¿Qué_ _es lo que quieres exactamente?"-_inquirió-

_"No sé lo que quiero..._ _No es sólo la sangre que quiero de ti."-contesto Blaine-_

Un silencio se instaló en Blaine. Apenas unos días antes, después de que se enteró de que Kurt había estado saliendo con su familia, una oleada de _odio_ pronto comenzó a llenarlo. No quería que Kurt permaneciera con su familia. No le gustaba en absoluto. Esta vez, sin embargo, no sabía lo que realmente era este sentimiento, pero seguramente no era odio. Nunca podría odiar a Kurt, pero tampoco podía mirarlo ahora. Estaba tan confundido.

El silencio de Blaine sólo hizo que Kurt estuviera más furioso.

"_Tú eres un ejemplo de insensibilidad!"_-dijo Kurt con saña-

Blaine espontáneamente gruñó. Al vampiro en su interior no le gustaba ser desafiado, su ego rápidamente emergió. Sus colmillos estaban desnudos, pero Kurt no se movió ni lo más mínimo.

_ "¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?"-_ siseó Blaine con desprecio, respirando el delicioso aroma de la piel de Kurt-

Kurt dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara a Blaine y esta vez de verdad no se inmuto.

Y nunca miró hacia atrás cuando salió del departamento.

* * *

Nos vemos Pronto..


	14. No cuentes con él

Hola Klainers….ya estoy acá reportándome puntual….jejejejeje…Bien. Este especial será largo, debido a la fuerte demanda de este fic NO ESTRENAREMOS FIC NEW, hasta que termine este, eso le dará continuidad a la historia y sé que estarán felices por esta decisión…GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y SOBRE TODO POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, LOS LEO TODOS, pero debido a mi apretada agenda no los puedo contestar…

* * *

HONOR A QUIEN HONOR MERECE…

DEDICO ESTE ESPECIAL A GABY CRUZ, UNA KLAINER DE CORAZON , UN ANGEL VALIENETE QUE CUMPLIO UNO DE MIS SUEÑOS …YO EN VERDAD NO SE COMO PAGARLO, AMIGAS COMO ELLA QUEDAN MUY POCAS YA…GRACIAS GABY…

ASIMISMO A CADA KLAINER QUE SE TOMA EL TIEMPO DE LEER, ALGUNAS PERSONAS DICEN QUE ESTAMOS LOCAS(OS) …JEJEJEJE …LOCOS(AS) O COMO SEA SOMOS FELICES …JIJIJIJIIJI

Ahora si a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 14: "No cuentes con él"

* * *

Kurt necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto posible. No podía quedarse más al lado de Blaine. El tiempo pasaba, y estaba seguro que sólo le causaría más dolor. Con el fin de resguardarse a sí mismo, le era _necesario_ evitar Blaine en cualquier circunstancia. El vampiro era incontrolable e incapaz de amar, a nada ni a nadie. Para Blaine, todo el mundo era nada más que un _juguete_ con el que solía divertirse, algo para saciar su hambre y sexo lujurioso, sin ningún tipo de condiciones.

Y ya que los vampiros también pueden tener hijos, Blaine probablemente estaba buscando al mejor hombre, que genéticamente fuera capaz de llevar su descendencia, pero más que todo un medio o un recipiente perfecto para tal vez Kurt no era la mejor opción para Blaine, pero desde luego Kurt no dejaría ser convertido en un medio para que un engendro demoníaco llegara al mundo. Este tranquilo lugar no necesitaba más criaturas como Blaine.

Kurt no dejaría volver a ser usado ... no, nunca más. Había aprendido la lección _dos veces_ de una manera dura y estaba reacio a volver a actuar de ingenuo.

Kurt había enviado su carta de renuncia a Cooper varias horas atrás. Había pedido verse con el CEO muy temprano por la mañana para evitar encontrarse con Blaine y estaba agradecido de que Cooper estuviera allí cuando llegó.

Cooper estaba claramente sorprendido, el CEO lo había persuadido para que no dejara el trabajo pero Kurt había tomado una decisión.

Kurt no le dijo a Cooper todo lo que exactamente había ocurrido, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Cooper, Kurt sabía perfectamente que entendía lo que estaban tratando. Después de todo Blaine era su hermano menor.

Y hablando del diablo, Kurt rápidamente se metió a toda prisa dentro del taxi cuando vio el Mojave BMW viniendo en el sentido contrario.

Cuando el taxi comenzó a caminar, Kurt miró hacia atrás por el vidrio trasero.

Renunciar era la única opción para él.

_"No lo puedo aguantar"._

_"No quiero trabajar para él"._

_"Tengo que alejarme de él"._

_"No quiero estar cerca de él… nunca más"._

_"Es lo mejor"._

Se excusaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Poco después de que Kurt Hummel abandonara definitivamente su carrera profesional, una figura no muy alta, irrumpió camino arriba hacia el piso 20 del edificio AnderBros Entertainment. Estaba loco, todo el mundo podía asegurarlo, pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentar al hombre enojado. Se abrió paso a la segunda puerta de la izquierda y dio un portazo malhumorado, miro predatoriamente al hombre de cabello ondulado que permanecía detrás del escritorio.

El otro hombre no parecía sorprendido sin embargo, si quedó asombrado por el hombre de baja estatura, quien a pesar de todo el escandalo parecía tranquilo.

_"¿Esto es una especie de broma?"-_pregunto Blaine-

El hombre del tamaño de un hobbit lanzo bruscamente su iPad en el escritorio del otro hombre.

El hombre de cabello ondulado se inclinó en su asiento, con los ojos brillantes.

_"No sé de qué estás hablando."-_contesto-

_"No te hagas el tonto, Cooper!"-_espeto-

Las cosas empezaron a vibrar cuando el hombre del tamaño de un hobbit, irritado golpeó fuertemente con las manos sobre el escritorio. Para un hombre de su tamaño era bastante milagroso golpear así de fuerte.

_"Recibí un puto correo electrónico de ti diciendo que Hummel ya no es mi secretario.. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_-siseo-

_"Esto significa, mi querido hermano ... que actualmente no tienes un secretario propio…. Pero no te preocupes, voy a contratar a uno nuevo para ti, lo antes posible." _

Cooper Anderson declaró rotundamente, era sin duda su modo de negociar las cosas.

_"Yo no quiero otra secretario! "-_Replicó Blaine petulantemente_-."Quiero a Hummel…-_enfatizo-…_ ¿dónde está?"_

Blaine podía parecer duro, machista y vampiro en el exterior, pero todavía era el más joven en su familia. Todo el mundo lo había malcriado cuando era pequeño, sobre todo cuando hacia sus berrinches.

Los diez años diferencia de edad entre Blaine y Cooper, eran sin duda un lugar favor de Blaine. Ser mimado no era algo de lo que pudiera desprenderse fácilmente, especialmente cuando estaba tratando con su propio hermano.

_"Kurt envió su carta de renuncia esta mañana."-_respondió Cooper sonando dolido-

Blaine se quedó sin habla. Sus labios pecaminosos se separaron, sus hermosos ojos color avellana se abrieron, se veía más joven a los ojos de Cooper.

Cooper ahora más que nunca deseaba que su hermano pequeño fuera como cualquier otra persona.

Cooper decidió poner fin al repentino silencio.

_"Es un lastima ver a Kurt salir…Él es muy talentoso como asistente. ¿No te diste cuenta lo bien que tu oficina estaba marchando con el trabajo desde que él te fue nombrado?... Tú deberías tomar las cosas más enserio."_

Blaine parecía que _realmente_ quería discutir, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Cooper suspiró.

_"Kurt no me dijo lo que pasó, pero yo solo asumo que tú tienes la culpa aquí, como siempre_. "

Blaine hizo gestos de burla y negó con la cabeza, pero Cooper decidió no hacer caso a la respuesta tan oportuna.

_"Tienes un carácterdifícil_ _ Blaine, Y por alguna razón Kurt parecía tener la capacidad para estar depie junto a ti por mucho tiempo….Él fue el secretario más largo que has tenido, pero al parecer, él también tiene límites y tú sobrepasaste sus límites. Nadie realmente te_ _entiende... incluso tu propia familia, ¿no te das cuenta de eso? Un día, todos se habrán ido…. Te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida solo, hermanito. Y ya que eres un vampiro, vas a estar siempre solo. "_

_"Yo no necesito saber nada de eso….Si quisiera ser sermoneado, iría con un puto psicólogo! "-_Blaine resopló con fastidio-

Se dispuso a salir.

_"Kurt estará de baja por una semana, cuando regrese, va a trabajar nuevamente para mí… Lo he contratado como mi asistente para evitar que se vaya."_

Blaine se detuvo en seco, frunció el ceño, camino de regreso a donde su hermano estaba sentado.

"_Nocuentes con él…. Él es mío_!_"-_ espeto Blaine con autoridad-

Cooper inmediatamente se levantó de su silla, gruño a su hermano_.-" Deja de tratarlo como si fuera un objeto!.. ¿No lo entiendes? …Ni siquiera quiere estar cerca de ti! …Me pidió que lo alejara de ti! "_

Blaine agarró del cuello de la camisa a Cooper_.-"Eso es mentira…Tú estás tratando de separarlo de mí!"_

_"Kurt no es un hombre común y corriente Blaine."_-contraataco Cooper-

Cooper tiró el fuerte agarre de las manos de Blaine sobre su cuello y le llevó toda su fuerza hacerlo. Él podría ser el hermano mayor, pero Blaine era un _vampiro_. Su propia fuerza estaba limitada en comparación con la de Blaine.

_"Kurt sabe que eres un vampiro y sin embargo, para mi sorpresa no parece tenerte miedo… en realidad desprecia lo que sea que le hayas hecho. "_

_"¿Crees que me importa lo que siente? "_ -Blaine se burló.-"_Me importa un comino Cooper ... pero no me gusta cuando la gente se mete con mi propiedad!...Kurt es mío ... así que aléjate! "_

Cooper quedó boquiabierto con incredulidad hacia Blaine.

_"¿Estás realmente tan apegado a Kurt hasta este grado?... ¿ni siquiera puedes dejar que se vaya?"-_pregunto Cooper-

_¿Yo_ .._Atado a un simple humano llamado Kurt Hummel?-pensó Blaine-_

_¡Vamos!- dijo _Blaine echándose a reír, con la esperanza de que Cooper descartara la idea sin sentido-

_"¿Estás enamorado de él?"_ -Cooper preguntó de nuevo con una mirada conocedora-

Cooper no creía en la farsa de su hermano. Blaine podría haber engañado a alguien más, pero no a él.

Blaine creció ante sus ojos. A pesar de que se había separado a lo largo de los años, él todavía conocía el atisbo de esos ojos color avellana. Su hermano menor podría ser un buen actor, pero esos ojos color avellana sin duda no podían mentir.

Blaine se quedó inmóvil, la boca se le secó al instante. Miró a su hermano mayor, con la boca abierta, sorprendido con la revelación.

Estaba su hermano en lo cierto-_¿o no? Era imposible, ¿pero podría ser eso?._-pregunto para sí-

Desde luego, no estaba sediento por la sangre de Kurt ... quizás, talvez tan solo anhelaba _más_ de Kurt. Nunca se había sentido así cuando estaba con Eli, Jonathan, Henry o cualquier otra persona!

_¿Esto es aquel sentimiento?..¿Estoy enamorado?-se cuestionó para si-_

* * *

Tienes prohibido pasar al siguiente cap sino dejas un review primero, jijijijijij, mañana a las 8:am cap new….


	15. Muy Bien

Continuamos con el especial…en el cap anterior FF me unió algunas palabras, Lamento eso...

Aclaración.. Cuando Kurt está molesto con Blaine siempre lo trata de "Usted ", cuando las cosas se ponen tensas lo trata de "Tú"...no es un error al traducir así lo declaro la autora original...

A leer...

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 15: "Muy bien"

* * *

Durante su permiso de ausencia, Kurt Hummel no pudo encontrar la paz. Nadie lo molestaba, sin embargo él tiempo a solas solo se encargó de darle dolores de cabeza, a punto de perder la serenidad. Usó esos días para estar con su padre tanto como pudo y verdaderamente los había disfrutado pero el pensamiento de _ "alguien"_ había estado molestando su mente desde su salida.

O quizás tal vez solo fue el hecho de regresar a AnderBros Entertainment y trabajar otra vez_ de _secretario-asistente de Cooper Anderson. Él no podía quejarse, después de todo, fue su propia elección, pero definitivamente no podía creer hasta lo que había llegado en esto.

Esta vez fue definitivo entre él y él arrogante vampiro egocéntrico de mal genio.

A decir verdad, no era exactamente definitivo. El piso 19 talvez estaba ahora fuera de los límites de Kurt, pero siempre había una posibilidad de que se encontrara con Blaine. Ambos, aún trabajaban en el mismo edificio, con la misma persona. Los otros trabajadores no le preguntaron por qué fue trasladado de nuevo a la oficina del CEO y de verdad que fue un milagro. Kurt no podía darse el lujo de responder a las preguntas en este momento, no cuando ni él mismo podía progresar en eso.

Y francamente no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría recuperarse completamente.

El día viernes, su quinto día de trabajo con su nuevo / viejo jefe, Kurt todavía no había oído de Blaine. No había escuchado nada de la oficina de Blaine o cualquier consulta relacionada con él de ningún tipo.

No debía esperar que Blaine viniera a él y le pidiera que volviera, debería tener mejor criterio y saber que al hombre no leimportaba.

_"Ya veo…¿Trabajando tan tarde?"_

Kurt inmediatamente se tenso,miró hacia arriba, maldiciendo interiormente.

Realmente debía tener cuidado con lo que deseaba en el futuro, porque allí estaba él ... él hombre que había estado aterrorizando su mente, de pie al lado del ascensor abierto y mirando de reojo al interior como si no hubiera mañana.

_"¿Me está acechando?"-_pregunto el secretario-

Kurt a propósito se planto en medio del ascensor, dando sólo un pequeño espacio para que Blaine entrara. Deseaba que Blaine entendiera el gesto poco amistoso.

Desafortunadamente para Kurt, Blaine lo tomó como una señal de bienvenida y entró.

Blaine podía esperar el otro ascensor, pero éste le era más prometedor.

_ "¿Eh?, por favor_ ..._ como si tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. "_-contesto el vampiro-

El ascensor cerró y la tensión en el interior de repente se puso espesa.

Kurt deseaba poder calmarse o Blaine se daría cuenta de su agitación. Había tantas cosas que habían ocurrido entre ellos y Kurt esperaba que no hubiera nada más que añadir. Lo que Blaine le hizo hace casi dos semanas, aún estaba fresco e inolvidable, por eso decidio permanecer en su estado "no lo conozco".

Con el poco espacio disponible para él, Blaine intencionalmente se acercó más, dio una sonrisa dulce e inocente a Kurt cuando su ex secretario lo miró mortalmente.

Sintió un flujo de calidez viajar a través de todo su cuerpo cuando miro la reacción de Kurt a su comportamiento. A pesar de que era una expresión_ de odio, al_ menos Kurt indicaba algún tipo de respuesta, y no se sentía totalmente molesto.

Kurt se distanció de Blaine lo más que pudo en ese ascensor confinado.

_ "¿Le importaría permanecer dónde está?"-_espeto con molestia-

Blaine levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. Kurt miró hacia otro lado, agradecido de que el ascensor no tuviera espejos, vidrios o cualquier otro tipo de material reflectante o algo que hiciera que la imagen de Blaine se reflejara.

Blaine, sin embargo eligió ese momento para acercarse de nuevo y poner a Kurt más inquieto.

Kurt secamente y de improviso pulso un botón y en poco tiempo la puerta del ascensor se abrió cuando llego a la siguiente planta. Salió, pero lamento su decisión casi de inmediato, al notar la tranquilidad del edificio vacío.

Estaba un poco asustado, pero decidió ser valiente. Si Blaine era tan persistente al punto de volverlo loco, consideraría la oportunidad y tomaría el otro ascensor, sólo se mantendría alejado del vampiro, aunque sonara estúpido.

_"No seas tonto, Hummel."_

Blaine hizo eco en la mente de Kurt, haciendo que el hombre más alto temblara.

_ "¡Vuelve aquí…No es seguro que esperes aquí solo… Es casi medianoche."_-añadió-

Kurt se maldijo por trabajar muy duro hasta el punto de no darse cuenta del tiempo. Si no fuera por la llamada de su padre, preguntando por su bienestar ... Kurt posiblemente todavía estaría en la oficina hasta la mañana.

Kurt era un adicto al trabajo ahora, después de lo sucedido con Blaine trabajar duro le hacía olvidar un poco la situación.

Incluso cuando era secretario de Blaine, Blaine nunca lo había mantenido hasta tan tarde.

Kurt a regañadientes se acercó de nuevo al ascensor y entro, odiándose a sí mismo una vez más por poner una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro del arrogante vampiro.

_"Muy bien."_ -elogió Blaine, acariciando el pelo perfectamente peinado de Kurt como recompensa.

El ascensor empezó a moverse.

Kurt retrocedió al tacto. Realmente odiaba cuando la gente le tocaba el pelo y la segunda razón con peso era que no quería que Blaine simplemente pusiera sus manos en él, no más.

_ "¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas? ¿Usted la mayoría del tiempo trabaja hasta las nueve?"_-pregunto el pálido chico-

Blaine suspiró dramáticamente.

_ "Algún idiota dejo su trabajo…Tuve que hacer todo el trabajo por mi cuenta. ¿Qué ser humano tan egoísta, ¿no?"_

_"Yo no me quejaría si fuera usted."-_dijo Kurt-

Kurt decidió seguirle el juego, sólo para pasar el tiempo. El ascensor iba muy despacio.

Era muy embarazoso si lo planteabas. AnderBros Entertainment era una empresa grande y conocida por la producción. Tener un medio de transporte lento para trabajar, seguro que no era bueno para la imagen de la empresa.

_"Una vez trabajé para un vampiro egoísta... Él era terrible y el peor de los casos para trabajar… Usted debería considerarse afortunado…Estaría muerto en menos de un minuto si usted trabajara con ese tipo loco._ "-siseo el castaño-

Blaine entrecerró los ojos al hombre de ojos azules, por dentro, era como fuegos artificiales.

Kurt no era como cualquier otro. Siempre mostró su verdadero yo, y muchas veces no tenía filtro del cerebro a la boca, sobre todo cuando estaba enojado o nervioso, a Blaine le gustaba eso de él. Otros hombres en su mayoría eran falsos al tratar de impresionarlo pero Kurt no lo era.

_"Si puedes desahogarte libremente delante de mí, como ahora… entonces...¿por qué demonios estás tratando de separarte de mí?" _

Las palabras salieron más duras de lo que pretendía, pero a Blaine no le importo.

_"Porque eres un insensible."-_declaró Kurt con una rabieta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Kurt quería estar furioso con Blaine por lo que le había hecho, pero la furia se disipó lentamente porque su corazón estaba ganando contra su cerebro.

_"Ya lo sabes."_ -dijo Blaine casi con reverencia.-"_Eso es lo que soy y no voy a cambiar…Me he…-"_

_"Tienes tu orgullo, lo sé."-_irrumpió Kurt, sintiendo que tenía que dejar salir todo_.-"Y yo tengo mi propio orgullo también…Me trataste como si yo fuera un objeto, como si yo no tengo sentimientos. Otros hombres que han estado contigo podrán estar bien con tu crueldad, pero yo no... Tú solo eras agradable cuando necesitabas mi sangre, pero entonces después ya no significaba nada para ti... Tú dices que mi sangre es especial, pero tu comportamiento no muestra lo especial que soy para ti…. Si me quieres de vuelta… "_

Blaine sacó su dedo índice izquierdo hacia arriba, interrumpiendo a Kurt. Se rio oscuramente, sorprendiendo al chico pálido.

_"Eres un perfectosecretario, lo admito…Y la sangre es especial, pero ... ¿crees que voy a perseguirte? …Va a ser un poco incómodo no tener la sangre de nuevo, eso es todo….pero simplemente puedo reemplazarla con otros hombres... No te necesito.."._-espeto-

Los labios de Kurt temblaban y lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Por alguna razón desconocida, se había enamorado de esa criatura despiadada, pero ¿Cuánto tardaría enabrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que el sentimiento no era mutuo? ¿Cómo podía seguir cayendo en la trampa cruel de Blaine y dejarse burlar una y otra vez?

En el momento que el ascensor sonó, señalando que habían llegado al vestíbulo, Kurt no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo. Corrió hacia la oscuridad de la noche, pero él sabía, no importaba a donde corriera... se encontraría de nuevo cara a cara con él diablo.

* * *

Prohibido pasar al cap que sigue sin dejar un review antes….jejejejeje…en minutos cap new...


	16. Tienes suerte de que te quiera Hummel

A partir de este cap la historia toma un rumbo diferente….Seguimos…..a leer….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 16: "Tienes suerte de que te quiera Hummel"

* * *

Kurt Hummel había aprendido algo nuevo sobre sí mismo. Él podía mantener sus promesas a los demás, pero cuando se trataba de las promesas personales para sí, siempre fallaría en su honor. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se comprometió a sí mismo en no volver con su ex jefe, no importara lo que pasara, pero como siempre, tenía miedo a no hacerlo. Había algo acerca de Blaine que Kurt no podía entender, algo que le gritaba volver con el vampiro y ser tratado medio voluntariamente como una marioneta.

Kurt nunca le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre acerca de su extraña cita con Blaine Anderson, porque estaba seguro de que nadie la entendería.

Ya era bastante raro ser empleado y jefe, el hecho de que Blaine fuera un vampiro innegablemente volvería loco a cualquiera, por lo que se sintió responsable de la cordura de todos y también por la seguridad, Kurt sabía perfectamente lo que Blaine le haría si hablaba.

Kurt abandono sus pensamientos volviendo al presente, justo a tiempo cuando alcanzo su lugar en el comedor, la adopción de entrar en chismes con las chicas no funciono ya que fue arrastrado más profundamente en su monólogo interior.

Tina y Quinn decidieron comer el almuerzo en un restaurante a la vuelta del edificio, así que Kurt decidió seguir su ejemplo. Era muy poco saludable para él comer solo todos los días. Tenía que salir a respirar el aire fresco de vez en cuando.

_"Así que chicos, ¿han oído el último rumor?"-_Quinn preguntó al segundo que se sentaron.

Sus ojos brillaban, Kurt lo notó. El chisme era definitivamente bueno para que ella mirara de esa manera.

_"¿Qué rumor?" -_Tanto Kurt Tina y preguntaron, casi al mismo tiempo.

Ellos estaban intrigados. Por otra parte, Kurt requería pensar en otras cosas para alejar su mente de Blaine.

Quinn exhaló, emocionada_.-"Se trata de tu antiguo jefe, Kurt."_

Kurt le lanzó una mirada, rozando a través del menú con el fin de aparentar que no le importaba mucho.

Después del incidente en el ascensor, Kurt no había vuelto a ver a Blaine de nuevo. No es que él quisiera. No claro que no.

_"¿Qué pasa con él?"-_pregunto tratando de sonar vacilante-

Quinn se acercó más a Kurt y Tina sobre la mesa.

_"Blaine Anderson renunció a su trabajo ayer."_-dijo Quinn-

Los Pequeños ojos de Tina se abrieron_.-"Wow, ¿en serio?"_

_"Así es." -_Quinn confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.-_"Escuché a Cooper hablando con los demás esta mañana…Parece que todo el infierno se soltó allá arriba… Todos están preocupados porque no pueden encontrar a nadie para sustituir a Blaine en tan poco tiempo…También he oído que están teniendo un duro trabajo al querer localizarlo….Es como si hubiera desaparecido"._

Tina se rio entre dientes cuando Quinn susurró la última frase con un tono de terror, mientras que Kurt se quedó sin habla.

_Kurt_ fue quien quería dejar el trabajo al final del mes. Incluso había ido a entrevistas para conseguir un nuevo empleo, para que cuando renunciara a AnderBros Entertainment no estuviera sin trabajo. _Él_ quiso huir pero parecía que no tenía que correr más porque sorprendentemente _Blaine_ había escapado primero.

_"¿Kurt?"_ -Quinn se quedó boquiabierta mirándolo con cariño- _"¿Estás bien?_ _Pareces ... perdido."_

Kurt se rio sin humor, tratando de sacar su preocupación fuera.

_"Sí, estoy bien… La noticia es un poco chocante, supongo."-_intento defenderse-

_"Lo es."-_Tina aceptó inmediatamente_-"¿Qué estará haciendo Blaine?.. Digo es su empresa también… Él no puede simplemente irse_ ".

Quinn se encogió de hombros, sin tener nada que decir y decidió ordenar su almuerzo.

Llamó al camarero y los tres ordenaron sus almuerzos.

Quinn y Tina pidieron sándwiches y sopa, mientras que Kurt selecciona una ensalada. Las chicas le dieron una mirada de desaprobación, pero las ignoro.

_"Por lo tanto, Kurt ... ¿no sabes nada al respecto_?" - preguntó Tina, al parecer no había terminado con la conversación anterior.

_"No lo sé… No he visto a el Director desde que me trasladé a la oficina del CEO."-_dijo Kurt tratando se sonar seguro-

Bueno, era una gran mentira. La última vez que vio a Blaine fue el pasado viernes por la noche y el ascensor podría atestiguar de eso.

Blaine estaba actualmente desaparecido y Kurt estaría mintiendo nuevamente si dijera que no estaba preocupado en absoluto. Sabía que tenía que ver con su pasado encuentro. Tenía que ser.

Quinn tomó un sorbo de su té. _-"Si ustedes me preguntaran, ¿Blaine trabajará para otra empresa ?, responderé que va a ser muy egoísta de su parte."_

Tina asintió con la cabeza, añadiendo.

_"Y que lo digas….Incluso si no se lleva bien con su familia, es una forma poco convincente de escapar….Debería aguantar y afrontarlo como un hombre. "_

Kurt siguió escuchando sin murmurar una palabra. Cuanto más escuchaba la charla de las chicas, su preocupación aumentaba.

Se sintió estúpido por tener esos sentimientos, pero en realidad, no podía evitarlo. O tal vez fue porque discernió sobre el secreto de Blaine. Sólo pensar en toda la sangre que Blaine buscaría hizo que el latido de su corazón aumentara.

_"¿Kurt?"-_Tina grito, tocando su mano.

Kurt parpadeó a Tina en la confusión_.- "¿Eh?"_

_"¿Estás con nosotros? ¿Qué pasa? …No te ves bien"._ -Tina afirmó suavemente-

Quinn le miro preocupada.

Kurt a cambio les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, con la esperanza de que dejaran de molestarlo por un momento.

Él _amaba a_ sus amigos, pero ahora no era el momento. Él no quería que sus amigos parecieran mama gallina. El hecho de que fuera el más joven que la mayoría del resto del personal, no significaba que no podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Por otra parte, dos mujeres preocupadas Tina Cohen-Chang y Quinn Fabray seguramente causarían más excavación preguntando por el bienestar de Blaine. Él no quería que eso sucediera. Aunque prefería, aprender _más_ sobre Blaine y de su alrededor.

_"¿De que estaban hablando ustedes mientras yo estaba ausente...?"_-pregunto desorientado-

Quinn rodo los ojos_.- "La próxima vez será mejor que prestes atención… Tienes suerte de que te quiera, Hummel."_-sonrió la final-

_"Hummel_..."

La boca de Kurt se secó. Blaine le llamaba así siempre, no importaba de qué humor estuviera. Él lo utilizaba cuando estaba enojado o coqueto, y también cuando era él joven empresario.

_"Estábamos hablando sobre las posibilidades que hicieron que nuestro amado director se fuera de vacaciones... Apuesto a que es la relación a distanciada que tiene con Cooper…Ellos simplemente no pueden trabajar juntos._ _"-_Tina comentó positivamente.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, desaprobando_.-"La razón no es lo suficientemente fuerte…Blaine hubiera huido hace mucho tiempo, si ese fuera el caso. Para mí, él debió haber hecho algo malo."_

Kurt suspiró, determino unirse a la conversación.

_"No creo que esa sea la razón y dejen de pensar en cosas malas sobre él… Puede haber más debajo de ello… Él incluso podría estar enfrentando dificultades en estos momentos. ¿Quién sabe lo que realmente está pasando?. "_-espeto el pálido chico-

Quinn entrecerró los ojos hacia Kurt.

_"Uh ... no creo que tengas razón... Se supone que debes estar en nuestro lado! "_-dijo la rubia-

Kurt sonrió_.-"No voy a tomar parte de nadie, Quinn."_

Tina puso mala cara, tomo los utensilios de comida en la mesa_._

_"Como sea, es una desgracia para nosotros... sobre todo para mí, porque estoy súper enamorada de Blaine, no podré ver su hermoso rostro o su deslumbrante sonrisa y sus ojos dorados, o su hermoso trasero"_-dijo con ilusión-

_"Bien, bien, es suficiente, Tina… Lo entendemos…Nuestra comida está acá."-_dijo Quinn terminando contundentemente la conversación, se volvió hacia a su almuerzo.

Kurt nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida. La discusión sobre Blaine poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en un desastre. Se alegraba de que todo hubiera terminado, incluso por ahora.

Quinn y Tina comieron su almuerzo con apetito, pero Kurt de alguna manera había perdido las ganas de comer. Echó un vistazo a través de la ventana del comedor. Blaine estaba en alguna parte... probablemente solo.

_¿Dónde estará?-pregunto para si_

* * *

En breve cap new…


	17. No eres tan virgen después

Se terminó el especial Klainers…Gracias a los new seguidores y los hermosos reviews…GRACIAS…

Este cap es algo confuso...pero solo se que alguien seguía a Kurt por eso surgio de la nada y en los caps ue siguen tiende a aclarar.

A leer...

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 17 "No eres tan virgen después de todo"

* * *

Antes de que Kurt lo notara, todo el mes había pasado. Todavía no había noticias sobre el paradero de Blaine e incluso Cooper no sabía dónde podía estar. Estaba preocupado, pero cuando el hermano mayor de Blaine le habló acerca de sus sospechas, de que tal vez Blaine estuviera involucrado en algún tipo de "problemas de vampiros", estuvo más inquieto, Kurt no estaba seguro de qué tipo de problemas estaba hablando Cooper, pero aposto a que era feo y serio. No podía impedirse de pensar en eso desde entonces.

Si Blaine realmente estaba en problemas, Kurt tenía que ayudarlo de una manera u otra.

Con la excepción de Cooper, parecía que a los otros miembros de la familia de Blaine no le importaba que estuviera desaparecido, después de todo Blaine era un hombre adulto, sin duda podría cuidar de sí mismo, pero si él fuera el que estuviera desaparecido, Kurt estaba seguro de que su padre no estaría sentado y esperándolo.

En este preciso momento, un aviso de persona desaparecida no se miraría bien, no después de que Blaine finalmente respondiera al mensaje de texto que Cooper le envió hacia unos días. Este texto de alguna manera había disminuido un poco la carga de Kurt y la mente de Cooper.

Para mantener su mente fuera del problema actual, Kurt aceptó unirse al pequeño paseo de sus amigos. Se sentía como un adolescente al salir juntos a sus amigos. Había cinco de ellos para ser exactos, Quinn, Tina, Artie y un tipo del Departamento de contabilidad. Kurt nunca habría pensado entre los contadores pudieran estar un chico gay.

_"Kurt ... ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?" _

El tipo de contabilidad de repente pregunto. Si Kurt no recordaba mal, se llamaba Jesse.

Quinn y Tina sonrieron con complicidad, miraron a Kurt con altanería y orgullo, haciendo que el chico pálido se avergonzara.

_"Uh ... no.. Mi padre sigue pensando que soy demasiado joven para salir con alguien."-_dijo-

_"¿Qué? ¿En serio?" _–Artie rio, encontraba un poco absurdo que un joven de veinte tres años como Kurt no tuviera novio.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo a la gente que lo miraban sorprendidos delante de él.

A decir verdad Kurt era un niño de papi, La mayoría de las personas no podían creer cuando él decía que seguía viviendo con su padre, pero era asunto de ellos dos de todos modos.

No quería dejar a su padre solo, porque le daba miedo, algo podía pasarle cuando estuviera demasiado lejos.

Acerca de su condición sexual, Kurt _quería_ estar con alguien... y ese alguien tenía que ser su _novio_, no era del tipo de chico que le gusta tener sexo sin sentido. En verdad que significaba más para él. Parecía extraño, imposible y quizás un poco ingenuo, pero era la verdad.

Y también estaba tontamente aún e irremediablemente loco por un vampiro llamado Blaine Devon Anderson.

_"Creo que has madurado lo suficiente ya, como para salir con alguien."-_Jesse comentó abiertamente-

Todo el mundo sabía que tenía un plan oculto almacenado debajo de sus palabras.

Quinn pasó el brazo por el hombro de Kurt.

_"Sal con Jesse Kurt,_-pauso-…_ él quiere salir con un chico como tú, ¿tú no quieres, Kurt?...Jesse tiene buen gusto para los chicos y sí que lo tiene…Y también creo que todavía eres virgen."-_soltó la rubia-

_"Quinn"_ -gritó Kurt, volviéndose increíblemente rojo con las "valientes" palabras de la chica.

Los tres mejores amigos de Kurt se reían mientras su cara se ponía de un rojo brillante a causa de las burlas.

Jesse estaba sorprendido frente a él, mirándolo como un halcón, obviamente _interesado_ en el hecho de que Kurt Hummel posiblemente seguía siendo virgen. Para Kurt, virgen o no, el hombre podría seguir soñando, porque desde luego no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

El corazón de Kurt Hummel había elegido claramente a Blaine como su poseedor, estuviese bien o mal. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que Blaine no estaba, sin ninguna duda empezaba a extrañarlo.

Era evidentemente irracional pensar así después de lo que Blaine le había hecho emocionalmente mientras trabajaba como su secretario, pero Kurt creía que un día Blaine podría cambiar. Aunque no hubiera sido para él, podría ser para otro chico, y estaría feliz por eso.

_"Tienes que comenzar a salir con alguien, Kurt, o te perderás la maravilla de algo llamado amor. "_ -Tina dijo tranquilamente, agarrando la mano de Kurt en la suya.

Kurt se rio entre dientes.

_"Ya sé lo que se siente estar enamorado... Salí con un chico cuando estaba en la universidad, ¿recuerdas?"_-dijo-

Artie le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.-"_Confirmado sigues siendo virgen después de todo Kurt!"_

_"No me importa."-_soltó Jesse abriéndose paso directamente a un Kurt boquiabierto mientras caminaban por la calle.

El lugar al que iban no estaba lejos así que decidieron caminar hasta allí y también porque Artie Abrams era un monstruo del medio ambiente. Él era un hombre verde.

Kurt se puso inquieto. Su día acaba de empezar, más sin embargo ya quería volver a casa. Sabía que aceptar la invitación de Jesse St. James sería un error. Apenas parecían ser amigos y él tipo no dejaba de coquetearle.

Jesse era guapo, pero eligió un mal momento para hacer eso.

_"¡Mierda! se cayó uno de mis pendientes." _

Quinn maldijo en voz alta, llevando su mano a la oreja.

_"Compra unos nuevos."_ -dijo Artie con impaciencia-

Quinn negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, a punto de llorar. -_"No… Eran de mi abuela...tienen que encontrarlo. "_

_"Está bien. Nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlo."-_dijo Tina-

Quinn y Kurt asintieron con la cabeza. Kurt estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amiga. Entendía lo que se sentía perder algo precioso. Desde que su madre murió, él siempre guardaba la botella del perfume porque le recordaba a su olor. Perderla fue uno de los momentos más devastadores en su vida.

_"Allí!"-_Kurt señaló en medio de la carretera.

La joya probablemente había rodado por el camino cuando cayó. Se agachó en medio de la carretera de asfalto, cogió el pendiente, de repente el claxon de un coche en rápido movimiento demolió sus oídos.

_"Kurt, cuidado!"-_grito Quinn advirtiéndole.

Kurt se detuvo en su lugar, los ojos terriblemente abiertos por el pánico, el coche se acercaba a toda prisa. Intentó moverse pero sus piernas no respondieron.

El conductor del Alfa Romeo clavó los frenos , al darse cuenta de que Kurt no saldría de su camino.

Pronto Kurt sintió un par de manos fuertes que lo agarraban, tirando de él hacia un lado de la carretera, ambos cayeron al suelo, el Alfa Romeo pasó a su lado, haciendo un fuerte chirrido con las llantas.

Kurt temblaba en los brazos de su salvador preso del pánico, oculto su rostro en el pecho de la persona tratando de calmarse después de casi ser atropellado por un coche.

_"Maldición ..."_ –dijo la persona que sostenía a Kurt, liberando lentamente su dominio sobre el hombre de pelo castaño.

_"Kurt!"_ -Exclamó Quinn preocupada_-.."¿Estás bien? Por favor, dime que estás bien."_

Kurt se quitó de encima del cuerpo de su caballero de brillante armadura, levantándose lentamente.

_"Estoy bien."-_susurro-

_"Oh, gracias a Dios!"-_Quinn y Tina lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Kurt débilmente las rechazó. Tenía que agradecer a la persona que había puesto su _propia_ vida en peligro para protegerlo. El hombre había prácticamente _salvado_ su vida. Él estaría eternamente agradecido. Kurt se inclinó al lado del hombre que yacía en el pavimento. Él no se movía desde que rescató a Kurt, haciendo que el hombre de ojos azules comenzara a preocuparse.

_"¿Está herido?"_ -preguntó Artie acercándose a Kurt.

Algunas personas que trotaban por la carretera los rodeaban, siendo testigos de lo que había sucedido.

_"No lo sé."_ -Kurt se estremeció_.-"¿Señor?"-_preguntó en voz baja, sacudiendo el inmóvil hombre. El hombre se cubría con el brazo la cara, tratando de bloquearla.

Kurt suavemente retiro el brazo del hombre y dejó escapar un jadeo cuando tuvo una visión clara del rostro.

_"¿Director?"-_pregunto tartamudeando-

Kurt jadeó sin aliento. Se quedó estupefacto. Blaine había desaparecido y ahora estaba de regreso y se veía tan _pálido_ bajo el sol. Los ojos azules de Kurt se abrieron de asombro, dándose cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

_"El sol!_..._La luz del sol lo matara!"-pensó exasperado-_

Kurt trató de refugiar a Blaine con su cuerpo tanto como pudo, escudando que la luz del sol no llegara a Blaine por más tiempo. Lagrimas silenciosas emergieron de su mirada, porque los ojos de Blaine estaban cerrados y no se movía, estaba tan pálido que estaba empezando a parecer muerto.

_"No!_ _Dios, no ... por favor tienes que estar bien"_…_"Por favor, no me dejes, no es demasiado tarde".-sollozaba-_

Sam Evans corrió hacia ellos y Kurt se sintió ligeramente aliviado al ver al hombre rubio. Juntos levantaron a Blaine y rápidamente lo llevaron al coche aparcado a pocos metros de distancia. Sin dudarlo Kurt se deslizó junto a Blaine en el interior del coche, sin molestarse en mirar a sus amigos o el resto de personas que los estaban viendo, porque lo más importante ahora era Blaine.

Tenía que llevar a Blaine a casa y darle un poco de sangre para que volviera a recuperar su fuerza, después de estar expuesto directamente a la intensa luz del sol.

Blaine estaba sin responder y Kurt realmente estaba asustado, pensando lo peor.

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme ….El otro finde será Rated M ya que habrá "Sexo explícito" y como siempre será largo…Hasta pronto cuídense…


	18. Eres tan suave

Hola Klainers…Volví …Gracias enormes por cada review y el apoyo que le dan al fic…Como lo dije a partir del cap anterior la historia se vuelve extraña y en algunos momentos odiaran y amaran Klaine, pero es parte de la trama por eso es tan exitoso….

* * *

CUIDADO

ESTE ESPECIAL CONTENDRA ESCENAS SEXUALES ENTRE PERSONAS DEL MISMO SEXO CON DESCRIPCIONES EXPLICITAS, SADISMO, Y AUTOMUTILACION.

SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD EVITA LA LECTURA

A leer y dejar su opinión….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 18: "Eres tan suave"

* * *

A Kurt nunca le había gustado cuando sus seres queridos estaban enfermos o con algún tipo de malestar que implicara dolor. Era muy joven cuando su madre cayó enferma y murió; tan sólo tenía ocho años de edad.

El significado de la muerte a esa edad, le fue muy difícil entenderla por completo.

Su padre se lo había explicado con calma, Kurt estaba realmente devastado cuando su padre le menciono que su mamá no iba a volver nunca. Se había aferrado a su padre todo ese día, porque no quería perderlo, temiendo que también su padre le podría dejar.

Kurt no podía comparar a su propia madre con un vampiro, pero ahora, al ver a Blaine tirado, inconsciente sobre la cama, la misma sensación que tuvo hace años cuando perdió a su madre estaba de regreso.

Había jurado que el único sentimiento que alguna vez tendría por Blaine seria molestia o, posiblemente odio, pero ahora, había sin duda caído bajo el hechizo de Blaine y no podía negarlo.

Estaba preocupado.

Se sentía estúpido por estar enamorado del hombre, pero no pudo hacer nada en contra del destino. Y peor aún, presenciar la condición actual de Blaine hizo que su corazón se estrujara de dolor.

_"¿Qué debemos hacer, Sam?"-_pregunto Kurt-

Kurt se sentía muy confundido. Su tono de voz pausada le delataba.

_"Realmente no lo sé, Kurt…. Esto nunca ha sucedido antes." _

Sam suspiró, preocupado como Kurt.-_"Deberíamos uh ... tratar de darle de comer otra vez?"-_añadió el rubio-

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza en señal de desaprobación_.-"No creo que sea una buena idea."_-dijo-

Kurt y Sam habían intentado alimentar a Blaine, tan pronto como llegaron al departamento.

Le habían dado a Blaine algunas cucharadas de sopa, después, Sam se había pinchado el dedo ligeramente, dejando que el gotear de la sangre fuera a la boca de Blaine, Kurt también había hecho lo mismo, pero fue en vano, lo único que lograron con eso fue casi ahogar alvampiro. Blaine había respirado fuertemente y con dificultad cuando el líquido de sopa caliente y sangre entró en su garganta, y aun así no recobro la conciencia.

_"¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? …El dolor le está haciendo daño y todavía no hay nada que podamos hacer!-_se detuvo- _…Maldición no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarlo!_-dijo llevándose las manos a su cabeza-.._ ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido de empujarme fuera del camino del coche cuando sabía que sería malo para él? ¡Era mediodía, por el amor de Dios! " _–exclamo el castaño-

Kurt enterró su cara entre las manos, llorando exasperado. Estaba molesto y sobre todo afectado por no poder hacer nada. Todo era mierda en su vida últimamente.

Sam puso una mano en el hombro de Kurt, apretándolo suavemente_.-"Tal vez Blaine no admita que te necesita, pero... no hay otra sangre, sino solo la tuya la que le puede satisfacer ahora….Él ha sido incapaz de beber la sangre de otros hombres, sin embargo todavía quiere salvarte de cualquier peligro, a pesar de que sabía que tal acción estaría lejos de ser normal "._

Kurt levantó el cabeza, sorprendido.

_"¿No pudo? Quieres decir que ... desde hace semanas no ha estado bebiendo sangre? ... ¿de nadie?"-_pregunto-

_"No es así."-_dijo Sam en voz baja_.-"Blaine no sobreviviría sin sangre, pero la sangre que ha tenido no satisfacía su sed, su hambre… Incluso después de alimentarse a partir de dos o tres hombres, siempre le daba hambre más tarde."_

Kurt bajó la cabeza. Una fuerte ola con matiz de celos se arrastraba por todo su cuerpo. Si Blaine se estaba alimentando de esos chicos, seguramente había tenido relaciones sexuales con ellos.

Y a pesar de que era inapropiado que Kurt sintiera cierta envidia, tenía cierta razón, él le dio de su sangre a Blaine porque la necesitaba tanto y a cambio no recibió nada, ni siquiera "_sexo_".

_¿por qué se fue entonces? ¿ Y por qué continuo cumpliendo con esos chicos y no se persuadió a volver?-_preguntaba para si el castaño-

Sam suspiró, claramente molesto.- "_Blaine ha estado muy ocupado y no ha estado alimentándose regularmente, así que supongo que es por eso que esta tan débil, días antes de regresar a Los Ángeles, me dijo que tenía que tener tu sangre o de lo contrario moriría…. Muestra lo que realmente está pasando en su corazón"._

El corazón de Kurt golpeó rápidamente su pecho oyendo la confesión de Sam sobre Blaine.

_"Tú estuviste con él todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes dos?"-_pregunto-

Sam dio a Kurt una pequeña sonrisa_.-"No me corresponde a mi decírtelo…. Estoy seguro de que Blaine te lo dirá."_

Kurt recorrió con la mirada a Blaine quien todavía no reaccionaba. Había pasado casi una hora y no había cambio en la condición de Blaine. Blaine se veía muy pálido, su piel estaba fría y la palidez de sus labios era también visible. Inesperadamente, Kurt comenzó a llorar en silencio, producto de las emociones aculmuladas. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el brazo de Blaine junto a su cadera, comenzó a moverlo bruscamente intentando despertarlo, poniendo a Sam perplejo en busca de lo que tenía que hacer para calmar al joven.

De repente Blaine gimió, asustando a los otros dos ocupantes de su dormitorio. Poco a poco, se sentó, sus ojos al instante se quedaron en el Kurt lloroso.

_"¿Por qué lloras, Hummel? ¿Prácticas para mi funeral?"-_pregunto sonriente-

Sam negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer la actitud de su jefe, Kurt se limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos, mirando al hombre que acaba de despertar.

_"Estoy preocupado por ti, idiota!"-_dijo afectado el castaño-

_"¿Cómo te sientes?"_ -Sam se dirigió Blaine.

Blaine se pellizcó el puente de la nariz_.-"Exhausto ... Siento como si pudiera dormir durante un año."_

_"Tengo que conseguirte algo de comer… ¿Qué quieres?"_ –dijo Sam levantándose y cogiendo las llaves del coche.

_"No, yo no quiero nada."_- Blaine murmuró débilmente-_"Debes irte a casa."_

_"Estás jodidamente loco…"-_ pronunció Sam acaloradamente.

Blaine miró a Sam severamente.- _"Vete a casa, Sam. Si necesito algo, te llamaré."_

Sam levantó las manos en señal de rendición, porque no quería discutir en estas condiciones.- _"Si tú lo dices."_-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

_"Lo mismo va para ti, Hummel ... o lo lamentarás. "-_ dijo Blaine a Kurt tan pronto como Sam se fue.

Estaba seguro de que sería más difícil hacer que Kurt lo dejara, porque siendo sinceros, Kurt era terco y rara vez seguía sus órdenes. Kurt _sin duda_ le daría la batalla.

Kurt se rio ante la amenaza vacía de Blaine.

Cuando pensaba en ello, Blaine había utilizado una vez a su padre como pretexto para que no se_ escapara_ de sus garras, pero realmente nada había sucedido. Nadie había venido a él ni a su padre a buscarlos por el préstamo. Esta sin duda era otra amenaza vacía de Blaine. Incluso en este momento, Kurt no se dejaría intimidar por la advertencia vacía de Blaine.

Blaine gimió de frustración cuando Kurt no se movió en absoluto.

_ "Solo déjame solo, ¿quieres? …No tiene nada que ver contigo."-_espeto el vampiro-

_"Tiene mucho que ver conmigo porque es mi sangre la que necesitas. "_ -dijo Kurt deliberadamente, dándole a Blaine una mirada practica.- _"Te doy permiso para bebas mi sangre esta vez."_

_"¿Permiso?"_ –dijo Blaine burlándose.- _"Tú ya no eres mi secretario así que deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos."-_replico-

Kurt se mordió el interior de su boca. Una idea llego a su mente, achico sus ojos buscando por todas partes algo que pudiera usar para que Blaine tomara su sangre, voluntariamente o no, vio lo que podría utilizar en una mesa cerca de la TV LED, sin pensarlo demasiado se abrió camino hacia ella. La recogió, mirando a Blaine y haciendo su camino de regreso a la cama.

Estaba agradecido de que llevara una camiseta manga corta o sus acción sería más lenta debido a que tendría que subirse las mangas primero.

Los cansados ojos de Blaine se abrieron de inmediato con asombro al ver el abrecartas que Kurt tenía en la mano, antes de que pudiera detener al hombre más joven, Kurt cortó su brazo con la punta filosa de la navaja.

La sangre de Kurt goteaba sobre la negra sábana de Blaine haciéndola más oscura. Por un momento se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras la preciosa sangre de Kurt brotaba de la herida improvisada.

Kurt sostuvo su brazo empapado en sangre, respirando con dificultad. _-"Si no tomas mi sangre ... entonces se va a desperdiciar."_-dijo suavemente-

Blaine permaneció en la cama, respirando con dificultad. Se agarró fuertemente al colchón, resistiéndose a sí mismo de no perder su orgullo.

El olor de la sangre de Kurt era insoportable y la visión de la propia sangre correr lo estaba tentando al punto de matarlo.

_"¡Maldición!"-_exclamo el vampiro-

Blaine finalmente se rindió.

Rápidamente agarró el brazo sangrante de Kurt, chupo la sangre que fluía directamente del corte con avidez. Tenía un sabor celestial. No podía parar, no quería dejar que su mayor deseo retrasado terminara.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el sangrado había parado, Blaine comenzó a lamer con su lengua toda la mano de Kurt manchada con sangre, el cuello y el pecho, donde la sangre había caído producto de la presión del corte. Poco a poco y con delicadeza comenzó a lamer las manchas de sangre que también habían caído en la cara del castaño, finalmente selló sus labios con los del chico en un beso.

Kurt se estremeció ligeramente cuando respondió al beso, saboreo una pizca de sangre, pero pronto el sabor se desvaneció y se convirtió en un beso ansioso. Se tomó su tiempo en explorar la boca de Blaine, febrilmente besaba los labios carnosos del vampiro.

Blaine lo besaba profundamente, acariciando su lengua, mordiendo su labio inferior, luego fue absorbido por la boca de Blaine, haciendo que jadeara tanto de excitación como sorpresa.

Blaine suspiró cuando se apartó para tomar un respiro, descanso su frente contra la de Kurt mientras se movían ligeramente en la cama.

_"Eres realmente un hombre insufrible … ¿Cómo puedo yo, un vampiro ... sentirme tan apegado a ti?.. Y ser tan adicto a un hombre humano ..."_-comento el vampiro-

Kurt tomó suavemente el rostro de Blaine, débilmente saco la cara para mirarlo de cerca_.-"Estás molesto contigo mismo porque has dejado que un ser humano sencillo como yo, toque tu corazón... No soy rico o notable, y de acuerdo a ti, no soy tan apuesto…. Es por eso que no puedes admitir que me necesitas."_

_"Así es, no eres más que un humano… ¿por qué debería sentir _"_nada" hacia ti?" -_ preguntó Blaine con una expresión desdeñosa enganchada en su hermoso rostro.

_"Debido a que confías en mí ... y no me ves como una herramienta."-_dijo Kurt respirando tranquilamente-

Ojos castaños se clavaron en azul_.-"Yo, yo ... confío en ti..-_dijo Blaine-… _Y es demasiado tarde para que lo lamente."_

Blaine inclinó la barbilla de Kurt, poniendo sus rostros más cercas, presiono sus labios de nuevo. El beso fue ardiente, lento y un poco áspero, los dos se quedaran sin aliento después de algunos segundos. Cuando se recuperaron, Blaine acomodo a Kurt calurosamente en la cama, en una fracción de segundo cubría el cuerpo del castaño con el suyo, engancho sus labios sobre los de Kurt, una vez más, esta vez no rompieron el beso.

En poco tiempo, sus ropas estaban esparcidas por todas partes en el suelo, sus cuerpos desnudos se amoldaban el uno al otro.

_"Eres tan suave ".-_ susurró Blaine con voz ronca mientras penetraba a Kurt con su dedo, perezosamente besaba la mandíbula de Kurt_.- "Y todo tu cuerpo huele tan bien."_

Kurt se sonrojó, sintiéndose tímido de mirar a Blaine a los ojos.

_"Sus caricias me hacen tan feliz ...Todo mi cuerpo está en llamas!"-pensaba el secretario excitado-_

Blaine cubrió dos de sus dedos con más lubricante y comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de la entrada de Kurt.

Kurt gimió, moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo en el dedo de Blaine_.-"Más..Más..."_-pronuncio-

_"Como tú digas."_ -dijo Blaine excitado sonriendo, sacó sus dedos y apretó el tercero junto a los otros dos.

_"Oh Dios, sí!"-_gimió Kurt, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante la sensación de placer.

Pronto Kurt estaba tendido, abierto y dilatado lo suficiente, Blaine desgarro con sus dientes un paquete de condón, deslizó la goma en su duro pene.

Se lubrico a sí mismo y coloco su pene contra la entrada de Kurt, lentamente se empujó en él.

Miro cariñosamente el rostro de Kurt, en busca de alguna molestia mientras se acomodaba centímetro a centímetro.

_ "Ugh ... eres tan ... estrecho."_-murmuro Blaine-

Kurt tragó saliva, susurró dolorosamente cuando el grueso pene de Blaine se deslizó hasta el final en su interior. Aunque Blaine le embestía suavemente, el estiramiento y la quemadura en su entrada era insoportable, Kurt podía sentir lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Blaine notó la angustia en el rostro de Kurt y las lágrimas también. Se detuvo un momento, dejando que Kurt se adaptara a su tamaño.

Movió los brazos de Kurt sobre su cabeza, los sostuvo mientras lamía la piel cerca de la oreja para intentar calmar al hombre de ojos azules.- "_Te dije que sería demasiado tarde para lamentarlo."_-Dijo en tono de broma.

Blaine retiro su pene de la entrada del pálido chico, Kurt jalo sus brazos del agarre de Blaine y los envolvió a lo largo del cuello del vampiro, apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Blaine se introdujo nuevamente, comenzó a moverse, al principio lentamente, pero pronto fue rápido y con fuerza dentro del chico, su ritmo era implacable e imparable.

La cabecera de la cama se estrellaba contra la pared dando golpes duros, profundos y rápidos de Blaine.

_"Tan jodidamente apretado ... eres perfecto ..."_ -gruñó Blaine mientras su pene era tragado por la pared apretada y caliente de Kurt.

Kurt jadeó cuando la polla de Blaine persistente e incesantemente golpeó su próstata, una y otra vez.

_ "Tengo miedo ..."-_ susurró, haciendo que Blaine desacelerara, sorprendido frente a él con temor.- _"siento que podría sufrir una crisis nerviosa ._.. _me haces perder el control ..."_

Blaine sonrió dulcemente, sus labios fantasmas susurraron sobre el oído de Kurt. -_"Eso es verdad... Ahí es cuando la sangre no es lo mejor, después de todo."_

Dulce gemidos, gruñidos de satisfacción y respiraciones agitadas llenaban el espacio. Blaine besaba la boca inflamada y mordía el labio inferior de Kurt con devoción y esmero, apretaron sus cuerpos cerca más y más hasta llegar al final.

_"Soy todo tuyo."-susurro el ojiazul-_

* * *

_Este es el primer cap que traduzco donde hay SexKlaine y de verdad fue…Me reservo el derecho a decirlo jejejejejejeeje…Espero les haya gustado_

_Sneak Peek: "Mantenerme lejos de Ti"_


	19. Mantenerme lejos de Ti

Continuamos….Gracias por los comentarios anteriores….

A leer y dejar su opinión….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 19: "Mantenerme lejos de ti"

* * *

El mundo era maravilloso. Los suaves bordes del mundo trajeron la paz anhelada, era más brillante y colorido, Kurt Hummel estaba feliz.

Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, sin embargo, todo parecía prometedor. Estaba tan tranquilo y relajado a la misma vez, sin tomar en cuenta el cansancio que actualmente cernía sobre si, Kurt no quería escapar de este lugar.

Sentía como si estaba en medio de la primavera, con las hojas amortiguando su paso y llevándolo a un bonito lugar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió de esa manera. Se sintió pleno, contento y cumplido.

Esta noche era, sin duda la más extrema en la que Kurt había estado en toda su vida. Nunca había estado en una situación más loca que esta.

Se suponía que iba a salir de paseo con sus colegas, pero terminó casi siendo atropellado por un coche y su caballero de brillante armadura no resulto ser otro que Blaine Anderson, su salvador.

Era una declaración sorprendente, sin embargo, las cosas eran al revés ya que después de todo el vampiro era el que estaba realmente en un gran peligro, Kurt se tomó la libertad para cuidar de él, pero de forma inesperada se convirtió en un momento para hacer el amor, no para tener "sexo".

Kurt abrió los ojos despacio, absorbiendo lentamente su entorno. La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo la moderna lámpara de pie en la esquina daba una tenue luz que llenaba la habitación.

Blaine estaba sentado junto a él, jugando con su iPad. Kurt dudaba de que en realidad estuviera jugando en ella. El hombre de pelo oscuro probablemente estaba en internet, navegando por su correo, en algo relacionado quizás con los negocios. Kurt se esforzó por sentarse, pero dio un gruñido cuando la rigidez y el dolor asalto su cuerpo.

Blaine levantó la vista de su iPad, puso el aparato tecnológico en la mesa de noche y ayudo a Kurt a sentarse, el hombre de ojos azules se ruborizo por el trato dulce y cariñoso del vampiro. Blaine puso un montón de almohadas detrás de la espalda de Kurt, dejando que el hombre se relajara en ellos, sacó un edredón grueso para cubrir el cuerpo del secretario.

_"Gra…Gracias."-_ tartamudeo Kurt, todavía ruborizado.

Blaine se instaló de nuevo en su posición anterior al lado de Kurt_.-"Eres súper apretado y tu piel es suave…Mantente así durante mucho tiempo."-_susurro seductoramente-

Los oídos de Kurt zumbaron, enterró la mitad de su cara en el edredón. Se sentía tremendamente desnudo en este momento y más aún el hecho de que hacia horas atrás había hecho el amor con Blaine, Kurt estaba tímido.

Blaine sin aviso se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño, en ese preciso momento Kurt se dio cuenta de que el hombre de ojos avellana en realidad estaba totalmente desnudo, Kurt se sonrojó furiosamente al ver el cuerpo bien tonificado de Blaine, estuvo a punto de babear y casi murió al ver los abdominales perfectamente esculpidos del director.

_Vaya, todo le parecía tan surrealista._

_"Estuviste dormido durante casi hora y media."-_ dijo Blaine desde el cuarto de baño y en segundos, gloriosamente paseó de nuevo a la cama_.-"Perdiste mucha sangre cuando te cortaste el brazo….fue más que suficiente para tomar."_

Kurt miró otro gran físico de Blaine, desvió la mirada a su brazo izquierdo notando que estaba vendado cuidadosamente. Lo tocó suavemente con los dedos. Él había hecho algo estúpido esta noche pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. A Blaine le había parecido bien, así que quizás había hecho lo correcto al hacer eso.

Blaine tomó la mano derecha de Kurt con firmeza, deteniendo su movimiento en el brazo vendado. _-"No quiero que hagas nada estúpido como eso nunca más, ¿entendido_?"-profirió-

Kurt sacó lentamente su mano de la mano de Blaine_.-"Necesitabas sangre... y ya que no estabas cooperando, tuve que hacerlo."_

Blaine negó con la cabeza, los ojos le brillaban mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa_.-"Sigues siendo tan terco."_-dijo-

_"Y tú sigues pareciendo tan chocante como siempre..."-_bromeo Kurt, su voz se fue apagando mirando expectante al vampiro sentado a su lado, con un par de ojos azules interesados.

_"¿Aun después de hacer el amor."?-_preguntó Blaine-

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Kurt inmediatamente al ver el descaro de Blaine.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos hacia el vampiro.

_Pensaba que simplemente cambiaría después de una noche con él._

_"No espero que cambies, Hummel. Me gustas así ... de la manera que eres." -_dijo Blaine curvaron los labios en una nueva sonrisa.

Un resoplido vino de Kurt.- _" estas citando la canción de Bruno Mars _… _Muy lindo de tu parte Anderson, realmente me gusta..."_

Blaine sonrió_.-"Soy totalmente inofensivo."-_se defendió-

Kurt se burló en voz alta_.-"Para ti si lo eres."_

_"¿Estás diciendo que soy peligroso para otras personas, incluyéndote_? "-pregunto Blaine decidido a una respuesta, tiro la manta a un lado, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt mientras subía sobre el hombre_.-"Tal vez deberías ... mantenerte lejos de mi si ese es el caso."_-añadió seductoramente-

Kurt se retorció ante la sensación de cosquilleo instalada en su pecho, cuando poco a poco la mandíbula de Blaine se perdía por toda su piel_.-"Tú sabes qué...no puedo hacer eso."_

_"¿Hacer qué?"_ – pregunto Blaine inocentemente, sin cesar de acariciar la piel de porcelana de Kurt.

_"Mantenerme lejos de ti."_ - expresó Kurt sin aliento.

Blaine se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Kurt.-_"¿Fallarías miserablemente?."_

_"Uh-huh…_-asintió-.._completamente fallaría."_-respondió el castaño-

Blaine empujó su boca hacia arriba, atacando el rostro de Kurt. Mordisqueó suavemente la mandíbula del castaño, dibujando un par de gotas de sangre y las lamio profundamente_.-"Eres delicioso… ¿Cómo puedes saber tan jodidamente celestial? "_-susurro-

_"Es simplemente por la forma en que soy."_ - habló Kurt con tono seguro, sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría.

_"Calla".-_Blaine plantó un beso en los labios de Kurt, convirtiéndolo acaloradamente en segundos.

Kurt se alejó después de algunos segundos, sin aliento. Sus labios ya estaban bastante rojos e hinchados. Blaine se derrumbó rodando a su lado, respirando con dificultad.

Kurt no quería que esta _magnífica_ noche terminara. Blaine sin duda quería la segunda ronda, pero él tenía que volver a casa antes de que su padre se pusiera preocupado y comenzara a indagar.

La cama crujió cuando Kurt lentamente se levanto. Cogió el edredón para cubrir su cuerpo, dejo al descubierto el musculoso Blaine solo en la cama. Justó cuando plantó los pies en el suelo y puso todo su peso sobre ellos, cayó inesperadamente con un fuerte golpe sobre su trasero.

Kurt escuchó como Blaine bajo rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia él, lo tomo en sus brazos acunándolo sobre pecho_.-"No debes moverte….. No estas totalmente bien…. Necesitas descansar un poco más."_

Kurt se mordió los labios_.-"Tengo que ducharme y llegar a casa...Mi papá-"_

_"Sólo envíale un mensaje de texto_- ." -propuso Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sin pensarlo se apoyó más en los brazos de Blaine. Realmente no podía mantenerse sobre sus propios pies. Se sentía como una gelatina.

_"No, no lo entiendes….. También él CEO tiene una reunión mañana muy temprano y tengo que prepararla."_-dijo exasperado-

_"Espera un minuto ..."-_la retención de Blaine sobre Kurt aflojó un poco y lo bajo.- _"¿No seras de nuevo mi secretario? "-_pregunto-

_"¿Desde cuándo?"-_Kurt soltó un chillido estridente por la sorpresa_.-"Yo…."-_añadió en un murmuro-

Blaine resopló con tristeza_.-"Desde ahora…. No puedes trabajar más para mi hermano… no quiero que lo hagas….-_pauso-_…Y no lo voy a permitir. "_

Los ojos de Kurt se entrecerraron estudiando al vampiro.

_"No puedo simplemente dejar el CEO…. No puedo hacer algo tan irresponsable como eso…. No puedo desaparecer como tú lo hiciste."_-dijo preocupado-

_"¿No hablaras en serio?…probablemente Cooper se pondrá como loco si vienes a trabajar conmigo"…-_dijo Blaine poniendo mala cara como un niño mimado.

_"Tú has dejado el trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Ya no trabajas más allí, por lo que no necesitas un secretario."-_Kurt suspiró.

Blaine tomó suavemente la mejilla de Kurt_.-"Tengo mi propia compañía ahora ... y quiero que seas mi secretario…. Deja AnderBros Entertainment... "_

Kurt estaba atónito ante la proposición de Blaine, pero intento permanecer indiferente.

_"Ahora mismo no puedo. Tengo que hacerlo bien… Déjame trabajar hasta el final del mes y entonces voy a dejarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"._ –Kurt sonrió, sus encantadores hoyuelos eran visibles.

_"¡Ahhhhh!"-_ Kurt gritó a todo volumen en estado de shock, al sentir la sacudida de Blaine, él vampiro lo tomó por la cintura completamente en sus brazos y comenzó a girar con él castaño.

_"¿Di .director?"_-pregunto el castaño un poco mareado-

_"Hummel ... deberías solo llamarme Blaine….Como dijiste, ya no estoy trabajando en AnderBros así que ya no soy el director."-_sugirió Blaine evidentemente emocionado.

_"De…de acuerdo"-_tartamudeó Kurt, agarrándose de Blaine para permanecer de pie. El hombre de ojos avellana podría parecer ser un hobbit, pero tenía fuerza… y Kurt de verdad no quería caer de nuevo en el suelo, porque el impacto no fue nada agradable.

_"Deberías también llamarme Kurt no más Hummel."_-sugirió el secretario-

_"Kurt ... me gusta, suena bien."-_la sonrisa de Blaine era cegadora.

Kurt se sonrojó cuando Blaine lo llamó por su nombre de pila por primera vez en la historia que él tenía noción de eso. Miró a su alrededor cuando Blaine lo tomo nuevamente en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.

_"¿A dónde me llevas?"-_pregunto-

_"Te voy a llevar a mi exquisito cuarto de baño, Kurt… quieres ducharte, ¿no? _"-Blaine le hizo un guiño- _"Debes sentirse honrado por todas las cosas que hago por ti."_

_"¿Sabes que esto es absolutamente no-consensual_?"-Kurt se quejó, pero envolvió su rostro en el pecho de Blaine para ocultar su risa.

_"Estoy plenamente consciente de ello….De todos modos, incluso si lo intentaras... no podrías hacer nada por ti mismo en este momento…Sigues estando débil, debido a la pérdida de sangre y ni siquiera puedes estar parado sobre tus pies!"-_comentó Blaine al entrar en el cuarto de baño, cambio el agua de la bañera, mientras mantenía a Kurt en sus poderosos brazos_.-"Y ya que estoy en ello ... Me aseguraré de que no seas capaz de mantenerte de pie mañana… Y tal vez no aparezcas en la reunión cuando haya terminado contigo."_

_"No puedes hacerme esto!"-_Kurt reprocho sin enfado, sabiendo la deliberada intención de Blaine.

Ellos iban a hacer el amor otra vez, y el vampiro iba a cumplir su _malvado_ plan excitante con él.

_"Blaine, no!"-_dijo al ver como unos carnosos labios se acercaron a su boca-

* * *

Sneak Peek: "Necesitas Protección". Se publicara en breve….


	20. Necesitas Protección

Este es el último cap del especial….Gracias por acompañarme Klainers son lo máximo….FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO….Al final un aviso…

A Leer y dejar una opinión….

* * *

Titulo original: One in a Million.

Autora Original: CrissColferIka.

This story belongs to the writer **CrissColferIka** she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Glee y Midnigth Secretary pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 20: "Tú necesitas protección"

* * *

Blaine Devon Anderson era un hombre que mantenía su palabra.

Una vez que hacia una promesa, él la llevaba a cabo, no importara lo que fuera, pero sobre todo cuando dicho compromiso involucrara a un apuesto castaño llamado Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel por su parte, _despreciaba _ esa particular virtud cuando se trataba de Blaine. Era bueno saber que al menos un hombre en este mundo, tomaba los votos o promesas en serio, pero tratándose de Blaine, este tipo de cosas podría ser una pesadilla.

Algo así como dos días antes, Blaine había prometido a Kurt que no podría asistir a la reunión del día siguiente, y fue fiel a su palabra, Kurt sin duda no pudo levantarse.

El castaño había intentado poner su última energía para despertar en la mañana e ir a trabajar, pero fue inútil porque ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la cama ese día. Sus miembros, todo su cuerpo se había convertido en gelatina.

Había perdido mucha sangre cuando se cortó a sí mismo, para salvar a Blaine, por ende termino débil y además de eso, hicieron el amor muy salvaje, por lo que el dolor estaba por todas partes.

Kurt Hummel sentía como un puto vegetal.

Kurt culpo a Blaine de todo lo que le paso…-por hacerlo débil adrede- …estaba irritado, por haberlo puesto muy cansado, pero más que todo por hacerle perder una de las reuniones importantes en AnderBros.

Definitivamente Blaine _merecía_ toda la culpabilidad posible, por querer a Kurt para él solo.

Dos días después de que dio todo de sí a Blaine, Kurt finalmente regresó a trabajar.

Después de la escena en la que sus compañeros lo vieron casi ser atropellado por un coche, había esperado ser invadido por preguntas al llegar al trabajo.

Pero ayer durante su licencia de emergencia, había estado respondiendo a los mensajes de texto, asegurando a todos que estaba bien y que ahora estaría de vuelta, todo el mundo por fin le creyó que se encontraba muy bien.

El día había pasado normal, Kurt había logrado terminar su carga de trabajo atrasada, justo a tiempo antes de que Blaine llegara.

_ "Eso es todo por hoy."-_Murmuró para sí mismo.

_"Kurt ... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?"-_

Cooper Anderson pregunto parado desde la puerta.

Kurt parpadeó, sorprendido por la simple petición.

_"Claro, Sr. Anderson."-_Suspiró levemente.

Cooper se retiró a su oficina.

A los hermanos Anderson les gusta tomar a todos por sorpresa.

Blaine no tardaría en llegar y si llegaba tarde seguramente no le gustaría.

Kurt dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina del CEO a paso rápido.

_ "Hay algún problema, señor?"-_pregunto cauteloso-

_"Por favor, toma asiento."-_Cooper hizo un gesto a las sillas frente a él.

Kurt atendió la orden, tomo asiento en la silla más cercana a la puerta.

Se sentía nervioso. Todo el mundo se había marchado en el momento que el reloj marco las 5:00 pm Se había quedado un poco más para terminar su trabajo y ahora el jefe de pronto quería hablar con él.

_"¿Cómo estas, Kurt?"-_preguntó Cooper en voz baja, mirando al hombre mucho más joven que tenía delante.

_"Estoy muy bien, Sr. Anderson."_- respondió Kurt cortésmente.

Estaba un poco sorprendido con la pregunta.

Cooper asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco_.-"Me alegro…. Estoy preocupado por ti."_

Kurt miró boquiabierto a su patrón con sus ojos muy abiertos, estaba confundido. Cooper se echó a reír al ver la expresión del rostro de Kurt, sabiendo que sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido.

_"Eres como un hermano para mí, Kurt….escuche sobre el incidente y cuando tomaste la licencia de emergencia ayer, me preocupaste"-_añadió-

_"Siento por todos los problemas."-_Kurt se disculpó sinceramente.

_"No lo hagas… No tienes nada que lamentar."-_ Afirmó Cooper- _.."¿Cómo esta Blaine?"_

La cabeza de Kurt se disparó al instante_.-"¿Cómo?"_

_"Sé que Blaine te ayudó ese día y, estoy seguro de que tú también lo ayudaste. ¿No es por eso que estás usando una bufanda hoy ... para cubrir tu cuello? "_ –pregunto Cooper, arqueando una ceja.

Kurt apretó la bufanda púrpura que envolvía lo largo de su cuello. E_staba_ usándola para ocultar la pequeña herida que Blaine le hizo.

También se sentía completamente expuesto de que Cooper estuviera al tanto. Se preguntaba si alguien más había notado la forma en que cojeaba al caminar o lo incómodo que parecía cuando estaba sentado.

_"No te estoy atacando ni nada….Estoy verdaderamente preocupado por ti y por mi hermano….No me refiero a ningún daño."_ –aclaro Cooper suavemente, no queriendo asustar a Kurt.

_"Sé que tiene buenas intenciones, Sr Anderson."-_ pronunció Kurt en voz baja.

Cooper sonrió. _-"Y lo hago…Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, Kurt. No quiero que te hagan daño."_

Kurt se movió torpemente. -_"¿Lo dice por Blaine?"_

_"No específicamente, pero sí"._-replico-

Kurt no sabía cómo responder a eso sin dar a conocer su _enlace_ con Blaine. Ni él mismo sabía el estado de su relación por ahora, pero el hecho de tener a Blaine a su lado era suficientemente bueno para él.

_"Sr. Anderson ... yo ..."-_Kurt vaciló, sin saber si era el momento adecuado para hablar de esto, pero tendría que decirle a Cooper tarde o temprano.

_"¿Qué sucede Kurt?"-_preguntó Cooper, preocupado_-"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea….Estoy aquí para ayudarte."_

Kurt se mordió el labio nerviosamente, sintiéndose de la nada una mala persona.- _"Yo ... yo…dejare el trabajo a finales de este mes_…-pauso-…_esta vez es definitivo"-_aclaro rápidamente.

Cooper miro boquiabierto a Kurt por un momento. _"¿Estás pensando en salir de esta empresa?"_

Kurt asintió con aire de culpabilidad.

Cooper miro atónico a su empleado_.-"¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Pensé que amas trabajar aquí?"_

Kurt se sentía realmente mal. Cooper parecía más triste que enojado_- "Lo es realmente lo es, pero Sr. Anderson alguien me ha ofrecido un trabajo y yo ... yo quiero tomar esa posibilidad…Quiero probar algo nuevo."_-dijo-

_"¿Te refieres a no estar atorado aquí?."-_Cooper pregunto con calma_.-"Cualquier cifra que te ofrece la otra empresa, pagare el triple."_

Kurt respiró hondo.-_"No, Sr. Anderson... por favor, no haga eso."_

Cooper se pasó una mano por la cara.-"_Kurt, no podre cuidar de ti, si tú no estás trabajando aquí"._

_"Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo, señor."_ -respondió Kurt en voz baja.

_"Sé que te vas a trabajar con Blaine… Es Blaine , Kurt._ " -dijo Cooper casi indignado_.-"Su comportamiento es impredecible…Tú necesitas protección. ¿Y si-"_

_"¿Cómo lo sabe...?"_ Kurt pregunto rápidamente, sorprendido.

_"Estoy plenamente consciente de que mi hermano es la única persona que puede hacer que tú hagas esto….Sabes el secreto de Blaine por lo que estas vulnerable."-_Cooper hizo una pausa y tomo un respiro _-"Además, el nombre de su propia compañía está en todas partes hoy en día… ¿Te está amenazando, Kurt? ¿Te obliga a que te quedes con él? Si ese es el caso, puedo hacer algo al respecto... Tú no tienes que ser su prisionero"._

Kurt negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de dejar de lado la pequeña verdad. Blaine podría haberle obligado antes y tal vez le había manipulado un poco, pero ahora fue él quien tomó la decisión.

_ "Es por mi propia voluntad."-_se defendió el castaño-

El teléfono celular de Kurt vibro constantemente en su bolsillo. Sin tener que mirar, ya sabía quién había estado llamándolo sin parar durante unos minutos.

Notando la mirada del director general, Kurt estaba seguro de que Cooper también noto la vibración.

_"¿Tienes que ir a otro lugar?"_-cuestiono Cooper-

_"Le prometí a alguien que estaría en casa antes de la cena."-_dijo Kurt en voz baja.

A decir verdad, lo había prometido a su padre, pero era Blaine quién le estaba llamando. No estaba aterrorizado por Blaine, sino más bien tenía miedo a que el vampiro "_comprometido_" subiera por él.

Kurt no quería hacer una escena, no cuando se trataba de Cooper. Si Blaine y Cooper tenían una pelea frente a él, sería sin duda devastador_,_ porque esa era la cara de Blaine que deseaba nunca jamás volver a ver.

Cooper suspiró profundamente, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a poner fin a la conversación, pero asintió con la cabeza, dando a Kurt su permiso para salir.

Kurt se levantó de su asiento, lentamente salió de la oficina del CEO. Rápidamente recogió sus cosas y envió un mensaje al vampiro impaciente diciendo que estaba en camino.

Diez minutos más tarde, Kurt se metió dentro del Mojave BMW metálico, jadeando ligeramente de cansancio.

Blaine estaba con el ceño fruncido hacia él, al parecer estaba molesto_.-"Llegas tarde."_

_"Estaba con el director general."_-pronuncio-

Al oír el nombre de su hermano, la atención de Blaine se animó_.-"¿Qué es lo que queria?"_

_"Nada ... sólo cosas de negocios."-_ dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

No iba a decirle todo a Blaine. Cooper había básicamente obstruido a su propio hermano. Kurt no quería ser responsable de la muerte de Cooper Anderson.

Blaine miró fijamente a Kurt, sintiendo las mentiras, pero no estaba del todo seguro si en verdad le mentía. El lenguaje corporal de Kurt era apagado.

_"Kurt no me mentiría a mí, ¿o sí?"-se cuestionó-_

_"¿A dónde vamos?"-_ La sonrisa emocionada de Kurt hizo que la incertidumbre de Blaine se desvaneciera.

Los labios de Blaine formaron una sonrisa_.-"Vamos a un lugar fuera de esta ciudad…. Quiero mostrarte algo."_

Kurt miró boquiabierto a Blaine_-"¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo?! ¿A esta maldita hora?"_

_"Uh-huh".-_afirmó Blaine cómicamente.-"_Así que ponte cómodo y disfruta, Kurt….. Rayos amo decir tu nombre! "_

_"Te odio".-_resopló Kurt, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras Sam comenzó a conducir al misterio destino.

Sin que Kurt y Blaine lo supieran, Cooper les observaba desde la ventana de su oficina con una expresión en blanco y asombro.

* * *

Sneak Peek: "No puedo y no lo haré"

Hiatus…Hiatus…..Klainers debido a Navidad y Fin de Año…Actualizare hasta Enero…Si sé que está mal, pero recuerden que la mayoría entramos en un ajetreo complicado y bueno a mí me toca ir de compras y ayudar a hacer un montón de cosas sobre todo en la cocina…así que casi no me quedara tiempo de trabajar en el fic…lo siento …prometo volver….Cuídense, cuando vuelva haremos un mega especial…Palabra de Klainer….


End file.
